Revenge Is Like a Ghost
by Shaunee18
Summary: Like Makarov said, revenge is like a ghost. But this revenge is that of a terrorist looking to not only destroy the world for doing him wrong but take out the Makarov family permanently for what they did to his life. What stands between him and success is just a woman with endless luck, her new love, terrorist of the world, and the whole military. Hard right? Think again...
1. Traitors

Some people are made for war, while others just don't belong. In war you watch people you know get killed and hurt and you have to live with the fact that there was nothing you could do. Then the fact that you might not be returning home to your family... but I didn't have a family. No one to go back to, so it was safe to say I was gonna be here for awhile.

I exhaled as the bullet I fired ripped through the body of an Ultranationalist and smirked as the man dropped to the ground. This is what I did for a living. Some said I was the best damn soldier they'd ever seen, and I believed them. I could do anything, but surviving this heat was hell.

"What's the temp?" I could feel the sweat on my face through my black balaclava and black t-shirt, but what could one expect from South Africa? Well, I guess we could be happy that it wasn't raining.

My partner chuckled and fired two rounds from his Intervention. "Exactly one-hundred, Kapatin." I let out a 'humph' and continued to provide cover fire for the rest of my team who were extracting our informants.

"Think we should go down Pyro?"

"And miss the view?" I chuckled and strapped my M21 EBR onto my back, then readied my SCAR-H.

You knew you were made for this kind of thing when excitement pumped through your veins at the anticipation of a fire fight, in my opinion that is. That's why we all had this job. We LOVED the fire fight and loved the job.

_"Kapatin Ice, EZ in five minutes! Base isn't going to like what they here about their informants and neither will you."_

I pressed the comm on my neck and fired shots with my other arm. "Try be Boa!"

_"They're traitors! We watched them sell information!"_

In the background I could not only hear the fire fight, but the informants yelling 'It was worth it!' and 'Fuck you's!' being thrown left and right. Not an unusual sound to hear when you were just captured by the best team in the world.

"LJ is coming in H, O, double T HOTT!" The browned haired, blue eyed Irishman slid in front of me firing away shots at an enemy convoy, which exploded with his precise aiming.

I left my cover, only showing the left side of my body, and began to fire at the dogs that had been released on us. It was such a shame. I loved dogs, especially German Shepherds. But that didn't lower my mood. As long as I was holding this gun and firing, I was happy. And when I was happy, we were all happy.

But my happiness was short lived as a bullet ripped through my left shoulder. I winced in pain, but didn't make any noise and instead fired back, taking out three tangos before I went back to the cover of the building.

"How are you not cringing in pain?" I glanced at the hole in my shoulder and watched as Red patched the wound up as quickly as he could.

"Called Spetsnaz baby!" The men smirked and helped me back to me feet as Boa and the rest of my team approached to get to the EZ.

"Boa, Ruski, Oreo, Blue, and Pyro, take the informants. The rest of ya follow me so we can make a path!"

My orders were followed by a series of nods and 'yes Kapatin's'. As we went to move into position a certain sound hit my ears. A distinguished beeping noise of a grenade.

"GET DOWN!" I heard a series of thuds and then the explosion of the grenade.

_"Ice I can't land with all these Tangos!"_

I flipped onto to my back just in time to shoot one of the informants in the ankle before he could get away.

"Is everyone alright!?" Everyone confirmed they were alright, some more spontaneous than others. Two stood out which were Ruski, who said his in Russian, and Rockstar who sang. The people I picked for my team. But one voice wasn't there. A certain thick Russian accent with a playful tone to it.

"Pyro!" I searched around for the man until my eyes landed on the bloody body of the older man. The clothing around his abdomen was burned and red, signaling that he was hit by the grenade.

I slid down next to him and lifted his head up so he could breathe, and so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. My fears were confirmed as a small trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth and a 'shit' followed. I slipped his jacket off and tore the one hanging around my waist and applied pressure to wound while the rest provided fire from the incoming Tangos.

_"Ice, what the hell is going on down there?"_

Ruski took my spot next to Pyro and I took my bloodied jacket back. Pyro was losing blood and he was losing it fast. I wasn't going to let him die. I slipped the jacket on, despite the feeling of blood, as it was my only protection from the bullets.

"Pyro was hit! I need to get these boys out now!"

Arctic was quiet after that, taking in what I had just shared with him. Those three men, Ruski, Arctic, and Pyro have been best friends since they started school. I couldn't imagine how he felt... well then again I could.

Finally, I heard the crackling of the comms. _"On it Ice. It'll be a hot EZ!" _

I knew that already, but we had to get Pyro out. Never once had I lost a teammate on the battlefield and I wasn't about to let that happen now. I once had a man who lost a hand and we stuck for three days in a swamp. If I could get him back alive, I could get Pyro back alive.

"Alright, gather around!" My team formed a circle around me and prepared for the slight change.

"Boa, take your team and clear a path for us. Me and Ruski will help Pyro back while Rockstar watches the informants." They looked at each other before Boa took her team and started mowing down the Tangos.

Ruski took Pyro while I tied Ruski's jacket tightly around the mans abdomen. After the arrangements were made, me and Rockstar put bags over the informants heads so they wouldn't stand a chance. Like they did anyways.

"Shoot them if they try anything." I could see the smirk in Rockstar's eyes through his red tinted sunglasses and red maple leaf balaclava. Had to love this Canadian.

We made our way through, just to have a path already cleared. I sighed in relief as I saw three choppers waiting in the skies. Lines hung down from them and we rushed to the waiting team. As they hoisted themselves into the chopper at least two at a time or maybe more. I provided the cover as everyone piled into different choppers and waited just a couple more seconds to make sure everything was smooth. Not a Tango in sight.

I clipped myself on and watched the ground below as we took off. It was a breathtaking sight, seeing what we had done below us. Not our best work, but we got the job done.

After getting into the chopper, I went straight to Pyro's side and placed his head on my lap. Ruski and Boa were patching up the wound the best they could with what supplies we had. He would defiantly need stitches.

_"The comms are damaged so I can't get through to the one-four-one."_

I pulled the fabric that covered my mouth down and sighed. "Why are they broken?"

Rsuki handed me a bottle of water and I squirted it over my face and drank the rest. "Do I want to know why?"

The comms were silent and then there was some rustling. _"... I spilled my Mountain Dew." _

I face palmed myself and groaned. Sometimes I had to wonder how these men even got into the military. I told him at least twice about bringing drinks. But I guess I should of done it more times.

"Then I guess it's a surprise. Ice out." Now all that was left was to hope Pyro would make it the Task Force 141 Base in England, or we were screwed. I was screwed anyways but this would be worse.

* * *

I woke with a groan at the sound of my alarm clock. I hated that stupidass thing almost as much as I hated dogs. Now that was saying something. Just so it would shut up, I slammed my fist down on it and could only hope it was broke. For good.

Still with a pounding headache from last night's party, for the arrival of SPFD but they never showed, I sat up and rubbed my face. Price said they got it wrong and they would be coming either today or tomorrow, one of the two. The sooner they got here and left, the better. I didn't need the trouble of some cocky-ass military group. SPFD was well respected and we all knew what they got paid, which was more than us.

I looked at the night stand by my bed and stared at the picture that had been placed their. It was of me and my best friend, Alex. Ebony black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a stunning smile that could make anyone else smile. I stood next to her in front of a large pine tree in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirts, black jacket, and white/gold DC shoes. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and mien were placed on her waist, me with my smirk and her with that beautiful smile. She wore blue jeans, blue/green DC shoes, a tight black tank top with a somewhat tight black leather vest.

Even just looking at the picture made me smile. No one had seen it before since I didn't want them to get the wrong idea and start asking me questions about her. I wouldn't be able to tell them what happened. To do that I would have to tell them the whole story. And that's something I didn't want Price to hear.

I gave one last glance at the picture before getting out of bed and grabbing what clothes I would need for the day. And seeing as all my pants were on the verge of falling apart, I only had sweats and a black t-shirt left. Price wasn't going to be happy about this.

After pulling them from my closet and taking my bathroom supplies downstairs, I went into the shower room just to find no one in there. Huh. That was kind of weird. Ghost must of gotten them up extra early this morning or I just slept in. Hopefully Ghost got tem up early or Price would have my ass.

I looked in the mirror when I was done a ran a hand through my Mohawk. It was a mistake how I ended up getting this thing. The idea was all Alex herself. I never liked it at first, but now I thought it was one of the coolest things ever. All of it had happened while I was sleeping of course, but only so I could get up early for...

And that's when it hit me. No one was in the shower room because it was the most amazing morning ever invented by this base. This morning was every single breakfast food imaginable and it only happened every once in a great while.

I rushed back to my room, threw my supplies in there, and then sprinted to the Cafeteria. But when I got there, the line was still out the doors. Now this, this rate here, was STUPID. Just like my fucking alarm clock.

Then again, I was being promoted to a Captain so I guess ranking would come first in this situation, not seniority. So I went to the front of the line with people yelling and cursing at me and got my plates of food, which were about two and a half plates of heaven. I walked over to my table and took a seat next to Price, who just shook his head at how much I was eating. Now I remember why I didn't eat yesterday.

Ghost and Roach followed not long after me with just as much food, and then there was Nikolai. We all had our obsessions. Ghost being a sneaky bastard, Roach and basketball, and then there was Nikolai and bacon. He loved bacon. If he could marry it he probably would. Two plates full of bacon along with a plate of toast, eggs, sausage, and waffles.

We all stopped eating and looked at Nikolai's plates. Price had this disgusted look on his face while the rest of us were just amazed.

"You're looking at Nikolai like he has zee heads or somezing?" I looked away form Nikolai and turned my attention to Stephan, a SPFD Lieutenant. He wasn't stuck up or full of himself like I thought he would be, but was actually good company. SPFD had to come here to get him after lending him to us for a mission around Russia.

The man had short black hair and dark brown eyes, and was around Nikolai's height which to myself and Ghost, was short. Ghost actually really liked the guy too, so it would be sad to see him go.

"Look at the bacon on his plates!" Stephan chuckled and pointed down to his plates. They were almost the same as Nikolai's except with more waffles.

"Oni nikogda ne poymut, Nikolai." After that I just ignored the both of them. I understood no Russian, with the exceptions of yes and no, and I didn't plan on learning it anytime soon.

"I got you an early present." I looked over at Price and a shoe box was placed in front me. There were different things written on the box, some in English and some in Russian.

Nikolai was happy enough to translate the writing, but none of it made much sense. 'I love you', 'had such a great time', and 'I'll miss you's' covered the box in Russian, while English was just simple one words such as love, happiness, honor, and so many more.

"Alex left it in my possession on the helicopter. Said it was under her mattress and to give it to you after I went through the box myself."

"What's in it?" Price tilted his head and I opened it. Inside were tons of pictures. All of them written on with black sharpie and a good memory of what used to be.

The first I pulled out was Nikolai in a coconut bra and a grass skirt drinking out of a coconut. Next to him was Alex in red swim shorts and a blue tank-top drinking out of a beer bottle. That was opposite gender day on our vacation to California. Imagine how I felt walking around with Nikolai in a grass skirt and coconut bra. It was embarrassing.

**'JUNE 19, 2010 FIRST DAY OF THE TRIP! CAN'T BELIEVE NIKO DID THIS!' **This was written on the back and on the front **'NIKKI & JOSH'**. I always wondered where all the pictures she took went. Now I knew.

The next was me dressed in my combat uniform, a smirk ever so present on my face and Alex by my side in the same uniform with the same smirk. She also had a black shemagh around her neck and two studs in her ears. Surprised they let her keep those. In our hands we each held a M4A1 and behind us was Nikolai's old chopper.

**'TANGO'S DON'T STAND A CHANCE!' **There was no date on this picture, which after looking over the visible pictures, it was the only one without a date. That's when I realized it was the day it all went wrong.

"Who's this?" I rolled my eyes at Roach and looked at the picture he held. It was of Alex and Griggs this time. Each of them was holding an Intervention already firing. Their faces weren't visible thanks to the fabric and sunglasses covering their faces.

**'AUGUST 12, 2010 WHO WON?' **Then in the bottom right corner was **'A-99 G-86'** Alex beat Griggs' ass pretty good that day. Not only in video games, but in a sniping match as well.

"Who's she?" Then there was a picture of Alex without something covering her face. She was looking at the camera out of the corner of her eye and a half smirk. This was rate before we started the assault on Zakhaev's safe house.

"That's Soap's old friend." I cracked a smile and put the pictures back in the box. I would look at them later with Nikolai or something.

"What happened to her?"

Nikolai looked at me and got up to leave. He had an attachment to Alex I would never understand. Maybe it was because they were from the same country and they spoke the same language, or something I didn't know of. I had yet to find out.

"It was a mission performed about three years ago..."

* * *

"Soap, if I don't get the fuck out of here rate now I'm gonna go insane."

I just rolled my eyes at my partner as she walked in front of the large glass door that gave a beautiful view of the surrounding forest. We had been here for about an hour, guarding the place until Price could get his head out of his ass.

The worst part of this whole thing was Alex's nonstop complaining. I guess I would be complaining too if my hands were burned and bandaged. Then again, if it were me I wouldn't bitch about it.

The men had no idea we were coming and had been cooking when we infiltrated the safe house. Alex wasn't thinking correctly and didn't see that the flames were still on and grabbed the pot tightly. By the time she realized what had happened, her hands were already blistering. Not to mention the black eye she received from a branch, which was a long story. But long story short, Alex wasn't watching where she was going.

Alex sat down on the couch with a huff and placed her weapon over her lap. I could understand how she was feeling. She wasn't used to long missions like this, but ones that went rather quickly and Price didn't have his head stuck up his ass. _'Captain my ass... asshole turned his radio off.' _I knew if Price knew what I was thinking about him he'd have me hung by my ankles.

"Don't get so comfortable Alex. Never know when we'll have to move out." Alex snorted in response and started to snap her fingers. That was stage two of bored Alex. Stage one was complaining, stage two was finger snapping, stage three was hyperactive-child, and the final stage was complete insanity. Fortunately I've never reached the last stage.

Knowing it was probably going to be awhile, I decided to relax and lean against the wooden frame that connected the main room and the kitchen. I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath, enjoying the mixed smell of the forest and the grenades that had gone off about an hour ago. It wasn't often we could take a minute to just breathe, especially on the field.

Five minutes later I heard a rustling outside. Though it was probably just an animal I opened my eyes to see what was outside. As I opened them a deafening boom hit my ears and then the sound of bullets hitting fabric.

"Alex!" On instinct I fired back at the two men and took them out easily. The glass was shattered and some cotton from the couch was floating in the air. I immediately went to Alex and fell to my knees at the sight.

Bullet holes covered the couch and blood began to show through her clothing. I looked at her body frantically for any signs of movement, but she was still and pale. With a shaky hand I felt her neck for a pulse but felt none. Tears flowed from my eyes and I sat there, unsure of what to do.

_"Soap... it's Price... EZ is two-hundred meters... west of you location."_

The radio crackled but all I could do was stare at the still and pale body of my best friend.

I got the courage though to talk back to the radio. "Price, Alex-"

Before I could get my words out, coughs came from her mouth and her chest was wheezing as it tried to keep her body going.

"Dammit! You scared me shitless!" She cracked a smile but flinched as she moved.

_"Soap... what's going on?"_

I picked Alex up in my arms and talked into the radio once we were situated. "Price, Alex was hit. A bullet to the chest as it looks."

_"And she's alive? Lucky little shit... Gaz and Griggs are... on their way to assist you so... tread carefully."_

I stepped from the house and made my way carefully down the hill and into the thick forest. Price would of got us if the tree foliage wasn't this thick.

With each step I took, a sound of pain came from Alex's parted lips and the wheezing only seemed to worsen and blood had begun to drip form her small form. Hopefully I could make it to the chopper in time so we could try to help her.

"Don't. Move." I sighed and turned around to meet Griggs and Gaz.

"Oh shit! Price didn't say anything about this..." Gaz came closer and lifted the bloody fabric around her chest. A groan escaped Alex's lips and she attempted to move away, but only yelped in pain.

With Griggs and Gaz by my side, I turned my walk into a jog and arrived at the edge of the forest. I could see the chopper in the small clearing and Price waiting for us. Gaz and Griggs gave me the okay and I made a dash for the chopper.

When I was about four feet away, a tearing pain ripped through my arm and side and I fell to the ground. Never had I heard someone scream that loud in my life. It was as if someone was being murdered.

I watched as Price dragged Alex into the chopper and listened to the fire fight taking place behind me. When Alex was safely inside, Price came back for me and dragged me in as well. I coughed and watched as Price did his best to patch up the wound, doing what was necessary to stop anymore blood from leaving her body.

My vision began to cloud over and I gripped Alex's hand tightly. To my surprise she squeezed back and I looked to see a smile present on her face. "You'll... be alright... Tavvy... Boy..." I smiled faintly before I reluctantly let the darkness take over my vision.

* * *

I stared down at the table, only thinking of what she said to me. Those were the last words I heard from her lips. It wasn't until now I realized I was shaking.

"After she was sent to the hospital we never heard anything of her. The only time was about a week after and that was when we were told her condition had worsened. We went to visit her that day and when we asked about her, they said she wasn't there. No funeral, no ashes, nothing."

"All we have left are the memories and now the pictures." Nikolai stood behind me with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Ghost lowered his head and spoke softly. "Why don't you like celebrating your birthday?"

I looked over at Ghost and his eyes met mine. "We were born at the same time, but different time zones. About three hours thanks to that. Not to mention, the accident happened on our birthday..." The table got quiet and I let the words sink in. Not since then had I celebrated my birthday. I couldn't without my best friend.

With a clap of his hands, Roach stood up and smiled brightly at us. I couldn't help but smile back and as did Nikolai. "We're gonna have a good day. Now lets go!"

I laughed as Roach went out the doors and I stood up to follow him, the shoe box in hand. It would be funny to see what ridiculous photos we'd taken of each other. And it be even more fun to go shopping with these guys. They always brightened up my day.


	2. Together Again

I woke to the sound of the helicopter blades and the snoring of my team. For a moment I thought we were back at base in our room just getting up with sore bodies from the previous day. Rockstar and Blue would be singing us awake and strumming their guitars. Pyro and Ruski would be snoring the loudest and sleeping through the madness. Then Arctic would already be up and watching the scene in amusement. LJ and Red would be cussing the two out as they slept, Boa would hide herself and her dreads under the sheets. Oreo would be pranked as he slept, and me, I would lay there and watch the boys and Boa in their morning routine.

Unfortunately this wasn't the case. I looked down to see the pale face and purple lips of Pyro and his bloodied clothing. Yesterday was not a dream like I thought it had been, but was ever more real. Pyro's life was on the line.

_"He's talked some, but only small sentences."_ I nodded to Ruski and placed a hand on the fading Lieutenant's head.

_"Oreo, and LJ took their anger and out on the SAS traitors."_ I looked at the chopper to our right and saw some blood on the floor of the chopper along with three informants and two of my men watching them.

"Who's in which chopper?"

_"Me, you, Pyro, and Boa are in this one. In the one to our right are LJ, Oreo, and three of the informants. Then in the one to our left are the rest of 'em."_

I nodded and looked down to the floor to see Boa's sleeping form. Poor girl must of spent all night watching Pyro with Ruski. When I went to bed, the two were telling stories to Pyro to keep him going.

_"This is Arctic. One-four-one in five."_

I looked at the chopper to our right and nodded to the two boys. Both were sergeant's, two of my best. Oreo and LJ were both 19, the youngest among the SPFD team. I had found them during a trip I had taken to Canada to find troops. Though they were around seventeen at the time and not yet old enough for the Special Forces, I managed to get them in. It was one of the best choices I've ever made. LJ was a great bomb expert and Oreo an amazing hacker.

Oreo smiled and pointed to his headset. He held the mic closer to his mouth and motioned to the informants laying on the ground. _"What do we do with 'em when we land? Kill 'em, torture 'em?"_

I held up two fingers and the boys smirked. _"Got a few things out of them already. A few leads on some cartel and drug ring leaders." _

I held the mic in place and smiled. "Good job boys. Talk about your reward when we land." As the two celebrated, I turned my attention to the chopper on our left.

_"Everything's good over here, Ice."_

I gave a high pitched whistle and was met by a series of different pitched whistles afterwards. Each one was either a word or letter, like morse code. But our's was totally different.

Feeling the chopper lower, I got up and looked to see a building about fifty-feet below. I dropped a line and motioned for Ruski to hook himself to it. He did as he was told and with the help of Boa, Ruski took Pyro and we lowered him down.

Once they were safely on the ground, Arctic took off to the airstrip but didn't land. I had no idea what he was doing, but I did see the 141 waiting below.

_"I've gotta take the chopper to the landing pads. Just jump!"_

Me and Boa looked at each other, smirks present on our faces. It was about a forty-foot drop. We had jumped from higher and survived. Then there was the line. Neither of us needed a trip to the infirmary.

Boa grabbed her FAMAS, Barrett .50cal, and her dark blue duffle bag before clutching the thick black line with one hand and slid down the rope with ease. I strapped my M21 EBR to my back, grabbed my black duffle bag, and held my SCAR-H in my right hand. I gripped the rope with my left and slid down while Arctic went to land the chopper.

I dropped ten feet from the ground, running out of rope thanks to Arctic going higher. Boa shoved me and I shoved her back, both of us happy to be back on the ground and safe once again. The rest of our team was standing in front of the 141 with the informants. The traitors faces were bloodied and bruised, one even had a bent nose.

"Pokhozhe, my propustili vse samoye interesnoye." I chose to speak Russian, since when I spoke I sounded more like a man then a woman. My old friends would be here and I didn't need them finding out who I was just yet.

My team, besides Ruski, Arctic, and Pyro, all shrugged with smirks on their faces. "My skuchali i byli zol, i oni byli blizhe vsego. Either that or shove one another out of choppers."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "YA slyshal kriki vchera vecherom. Chto vy dvoye delali?" Oreo and LJ grinned and shrugged. "That game the two of us play, when we hang each other out of the choppers is a lot better when you have more players." I just rolled my eyes and walked forward to meet whoever was in charge.

"You must be the one in charge of this bunch," I froze and looked at the owner of the rough voice. Once this man had called me his daughter and treated me like one. Now everything just had to go as planned...

The bearded man smiled and held a rough hand out. "Captain Price. I'm in charge of this base under General Shepherd." I warily shook his hand and looked over at Boa.

"Kapitan Ice. YA rabotayu v ramkakh Krupnoy gvozdiki i general'nyy Woods." Price furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The man still didn't understand Russian.

"Ice is his callsign. He works for Major Clove and General Woods." I could of jumped for joy rate there, but I knew I couldn't do that, not yet at least. What puzzled me most though was Nikolai should of been my best friend and realized who I was. I spoke Russian around him enough to where he knew what I sounded like. Then again, I did die three years ago.

Price smiled and took a step forward. "Ice, we welcome you to our base. But if you don't mind I'd like to see your face."

I took a step back and glared at him from under my shades. "Ne skorost' seychas. YA dolzhen videt', chto moy leytenant nakhoditsya v khoroshikh rukakh."

Nikolai furrowed his eyebrows, somewhat confused, and spoke to Price. "His Lieutenant is in the infirmary I'm guessing. What happened?"

I looked to Boa who whistled low than dropped to a low note. The other's did the same and I just wolf whistled in response, quieting them down. "Oreo, ZHZH, siniy, vzyat' SAS predateley kameru."

"Pharaoh, take those three and the informants to the holding cells for interrogation." I nodded to thanks to Nikolai, who just smiled back and patted my shoulder. "Anytime!"

"Captain Price, I'm Staff Sergeant Boa from Australia," With steady eyes, I watched as Boa shook hands with Price and smirked. "We'll need a place to stay. Unfortunately one of our Lieutenant's was tore up by a grenade so we don't know how long we'll be stayin'." Price smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders.

I would never get that out of my head. Price making a move of Boa was something that would never leave. But Boa was about thirty-seven and Price was about forty-six, so they were a little closer to each other's age I guess. I went to Price's left side and followed behind a masked man. A skull balaclava covered his face along with red tinted sunglasses, only leaving his eyebrows visible.

It had been a long time since any of us had been around, well people. All we had was a base full of people we worked with and the only women at the base for the men were myself, Boa, three other sergeants, and two lieutenants. Either they had slept with us or had some higher standards. I personally hadn't slept with any of them.

We had put all of those kinds of needs and emotions away to focus on our work. Being around new people and knowing there was a club nearby, these boys would waste no time and neither would Boa. But I had my eyes set on this masked man. Tall, muscular, and I had to admit, looked to have a fine body.

"I see what you're looking at." I slapped the back of LJ's head and glared at him from the corner of my eye. "I will not be sleeping him or anyone. Got it?" LJ just shrugged and smiled. He wouldn't let me live this down.

"Why were you looking at his ass in the first place, LJ?" He smirked and licked his lips. "Just because I sleep with women doesn't mean I don't sleep with men." I snorted and shook my head. Yeah I knew he went both ways or whatever you want to call it, but it was weird for him to actually admit it.

"If he's gay, then go for it. If he isn't then he's open to Boa."

We stopped in front of the barracks, well hotel. Just because I was talking to LJ didn't mean I hadn't been paying attention to the conversations going around. There was one large barracks near the cafeteria about two stories by the looks.

"We have open rooms throughout the barracks. There's five open in and I hope that's enough."

I nodded and Boa spoke for me. "Thank you Price."

Price smiled and motioned to the building. "Roach will show you around." A baby faced male stepped forward and began to show us in and to our rooms one by one.

"And Captain," I smiled under my shemagh and let the boys and Boa check out what be their home for at least a couple days. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Price told us to wait by the infirmary for some surprise. Said something about meeting the Captain of SPFD and the he had a surprise for us. But what could this Captain have to surprise us with.

"Here they come." The Captain was rather short. No taller than maybe five foot, maybe shorter. His face was covered my a black shemagh and black tinted sunglasses. This guy was like another Ghost. Just what we needed. Another Ghost.

"Soap, this is Captain Ice of the SPFD." I held my hand out and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ice."

"As it is you, Kapitan MacTavish." I chuckled and shook my head. "Just Soap will do."

The guy nodded, but I had a feeling this wasn't a guy. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was defiantly something different. Nikolai must of noticed it, too.

"The whole introduction, Ice." The small Captain ripped his arm from Price's grip and took the sunglasses from his face. Like I had thought, this was a woman. But her eyes were cold and hard like stone. Those eyes... I'd seen them before. They looked just like Alex's eyes... wait.

My eyes widened as she removed the fabric from her face and gave a faint smile. "Hey Johnny, Niko." Both of us stood there, completely shocked.

It was Alex! Just with a dirt covered face and bloody clothes. The coldness seemed to fade from her eyes as Nikolai touched her face. She leaned more into it and closed her eyes. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her dogtags. It was all there. Her serial number, her name, her branch, all of it.

"Alex... where have you been?" My voice was soft, but I could hear it breaking. I wasn't mad at her, but I wanted to know why. This was my best friend, my sister. I just needed to know why we've been thinking she was dead.

"I was wanted in every military group. Army, SEALS, Marines, Spetsnaz, you name it. While I was still recovering, two men came to me and told me there had been an... accident with you, Price, Nikolai, Gaz, and Griggs. With no where else to go I joined the group. Then I heard of the Task Force 141. I wanted a few on my team so I sent Stephan to find me men. Five days ago he reports back to me and says something about you, Price, and Nikolai. And here I am."

I was shocked. Who would tell someone their best friends were dead? And just to get her to join the SPF, that was low. But what mattered was she was alive and here. I picked her up and hugged her tightly, not wanting anyone else to touch her or take her away from me.

"Share her!" Nikolai tackled us, ending with me alone on the ground and Alex on top of Nikolai... well Nikolai was laying on the ground holding Alex's hand and she was laying on her stomach on his feet. Like what parents would do with their kids.

"You lucky little shit! The world loves you! You're such a lucky little thing!" Nikolai dropped her and she landed on top of him. I smiled at the sight and tackled Alex to the ground.

"Soap! Put me down!" She laughed as I threw her over my shoulder and ran straight for the barracks. This game wasn't new to us. Someone would take Alex when we got back from a mission and the other had to get her back.

"Wait! I need to get my shoulder looked at!" I frowned and put her down. All I wanted to do rate now was catch up on what I had missed. But I followed her into the infirmary to see what damage had been done.

Andrew, the man in charge, came forward and smiled. "You must be the Captain of SPFD. How can I help you?" Alex carefully removed the part of her jacket covering her left shoulder to reveal bloody bandages.

I walked over and peeled the bandages away to reveal a bullet hole. Andrew came over and started to clean the wound, then patched it up again. Her arm was put in a sling and then she was returned to us.

"How's my lieutenant?' Andrew went through his clipboard and smiled. "He'll be out of surgery in about an hour, but the only real danger he was in was the blood loss. Other than that, he should be alright."

I wondered what happened on that mission... Nikolai said something about a grenade, but how could you not avoid that? Throw it back or go for cover.

"How was he hurt?"

"A grenade, but I don't know how. Guess we'll find out when he wakes up."

We exited the hospital, laughing and shoving, like nothing had changed. Like she had never left. And that's how I was going to treat it. Nikolai had Alex seated on his shoulders and showing her around, with my help that is. He wasn't here much, just short visits.

"And then there's the airstrip. You can stay with me like you used to in the SAS!"

That's right. In the SAS Alex and Nikolai shared a room whenever he was here. The only problem I ever had was that they shared a bed. That always bothered me. They said they never slept together, but one couldn't help but wonder.

"Look who's back from the dead! Party all night and tomorrow!" Everyone cheered as we walked in, especially SPFD. This was going to be a rough party. Alex nudged my side and smiled.

"So no hate?"

I shook my head and kissed the top of her head. "I don't hate you. Just happy you're alright." She smiled and kissed my forehead, but it ended in her falling on her head thanks to Nikolai.

"YA zabyrayusya vbyty tebe," Alex gave Nikolai the death stare as he sat on her back, practically crushing her. It was going to be a blast having her here, even it was going to be for two or three days. We would just have to make the best of it.

Two hours later the whole base was in the lounge watching a Black Ops II match between Alex and Archer, our champ. They were two-to-two and this was the point that would win it all. It was the most intense game I've ever watched. LJ, one of her sergeant's, was standing between the two so they couldn't see each other's side of the screen.

SPFD was cheering Alex on and we were cheering Archer on. But SPFD was speaking in Russian so I had no idea what they were saying. And they were speaking too fast for Ghost to understand so he was just watching from the corner.

I had been switching my attention between Ghost and then Alex. The one thing I was for sure of, Ghost was staring her down. It was like a death stare or like he wanted to kill her, but he seemed intrigued none the less.

While those two tried to murder each other, I walked over to Ghost and joined him by the pool table. He had his mask lifted up to show his mouth and smoking a cigarette. Toad was over as well having a match of their own.

"Why aren't you two watching the match?" Ghost just shrugged while Toad rolled his eyes. Him and Archer were best friends, but this was a one time thing. Toad didn't need to get so moody about it.

"Archer was suppose to be taking me to a club," Toad took a shot at a green striped ball but missed. This guy was the best shot when it came to pool so this must of been bugging him.

"A strip club. I'm going to kill him." Now that was low. You can't make plans to take a guy to a strip club and not invite the rest. Canceling was just as bad.

I glanced back at the match to see Archer throwing a fit at, no doubt, his loss. From what I heard, Alex was a pro at videogames. LJ had told me they had a good amount of freetime on their hands and videogames was a favorite pass time. That and snowmobile races. Apparently their base was in the Kazakhstan Mountains and they always had time for snowmobiles.

Now that Archer wasn't playing the game, he was all over Alex. Nikolai noticed this and was watching them carefully. I could feel Ghost watching too. I looked over to see his mask lifted back down and a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Where was she?"

"SPF."

"She changed much?"

"Seems a bit colder."

He nodded towards Archer and I followed his gaze. He was seated on the couch next to Alex with an arm over her shoulders and a hand on her thigh. Now THAT was going too far. But before I could get over there, Ruski had ripped Archer from Alex and held her to his side.

"Get the fuck off and stay the fuck off. Find someone else to suck your dick." The whole room got silent as Ruski glared Archer down.

"That isn't your choice to make you good for nothing _Ruski_." That set the ripped man off. He grabbed Archer's collar and brought his face closer to his. "Listen here, _Brit_, I am a killer. I have sniped heads off and snapped a mans head off with my bare hands. Keep your hands off of my Kapitan." He shoved Archer back and I watched in amazement as Ruski started to drag Alex out the door. Now I knew not to piss the Russian's from SPFD off. Especially Ruski.

* * *

**Translations:**

**1) Looks like we missed all the fun**

**2)We got bored and were pissed and they were the closest thing.**

**3) I heard screaming last night. What did you two do?**

**4)Captain Ice. I work under Major Clove and General Woods**

**5) Not rate now. I have to see that my Lieutenant is in good hands.**

**6) Oreo, LJ, Blue, take the SAS traitors to a holding cell.**

**7) You know very well what my problem is! They're not ready to know that I'm alive! They'll probably hate me!**

**8) It's nice to meet you, Soap.**

**I think that's all of them, don't knwo if i missed any and i hope i didn't!**


	3. A New Friend

The monitors in the room had kept me up for a majority of the night, as had the unsteady breathing of my Lieutenant. It was heartbreaking to see him having to go through this, after all we had been through together. We were like family, a highly dysfunctional but close family.

One of Andrew's doctors had written down the wrong report. Pyro was in much worse shape than what we had been told. The grenade had torn up both his abdomen and chest and the wounds were deep. Andrew was surprised he was even alive, let alone not in coma. He had talked some through the night when he'd wake up, some was rubbish, some was questions.

We were chatting now about what had happened on the mission, but he was avoiding the question I'd been asking since we'd been talking. How did he not avoid the grenade? That was something we had all wondered.

"And how did it go with your friends?" I rubbed Pyro's knuckles with my fingers and shrugged. "They're not pissed so it's alright... now tell me about the grenade."

He looked down and tried to tear his had away, but I held it in place. "Yurva, tell me rate now what happened."

"It wasn't a grenade. It was a bomb of some sort. It was small I kind of tried to cover it so you guys wouldn't get hurt but I didn't make it in time."

"Yurva..." I stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Tears came to my eyes, something that hadn't happened in a long time. I kissed his hand and smiled. "Yurva, never do that again. You could of died. Just please don't ever do something like that again."

A loud banging was at the door, making the room shake as I finished. I pulled a .44 Magnum from my waist and pointed it at the door. Who the hell would be banging on the door at five in the morning? Suddenly the door flew open and one of the informants was thrown to the ground. The foul smell of burning human flesh hit my nose sending disgust through my body and the man was coated in blood. Behind him were Ruski and Arctic, my top two interrogators.

"Car battery and a hunting knife."

Arctic smirked and pulled the man up by his hair. The mans eyes were bloodshot and filled with fear, which to me was an improvement to the cockiness they showed before.

"Now tell her what you told us fucker."

The man gave me a pleading look and closed his eyes. I stepped forward and pulled a rusty knife from my pocket. Always meant to get a new one but never had the time. The cold metal of the blade met the mans brow and he shivered at the feel.

"His name was Luka Ivanovo! He was paying us to sell secrets about the SPF Dogs!"

Time seemed to stop from the moment I heard _his _name. A name that used to send fear through the bodies of Ultranationalist and the military. A name that even out did Imran Zakhaev and now Vladimir Makarov. That man had almost ruined England, America, and almost the whole world and he would of it weren't for a little mission called Big Bang.

The knife fell from my hand and dropped to the floor. I just stared at the man and thought of what my next move would be. Hide, leave the SPF Dogs and join another group, quit the military... there were so many options.

After a couple seconds of idea's, I pressed my Magnum to the mans temple and stared down into his eyes with disgust. "That man should of died years ago."

"N-no mi-miss. Sh-short dark brown hair, da-dark brown eyes. He-he has four bullet woun-wounds on his ch-chest." The man stuttered in fear. That only made my hunger grow. It had been such a long time since I had _interrogated _someone. Not since the last time a man was brought to base. I promised Pyro I'd never do it again, but it was just too much to resist.

"Alex, you can't kill him. We can interrogate, not kill. Someone's on their way to pick them up now." The gun began to shake as my mind fought over which to do. Kill or let someone take this prize away. I saw each kill as my prize, not a victim. They deserved what they got and I benefitted from it. Harsh, but what in this world wasn't harsh.

I pulled the gun away and put it back on my waist before walking as fast as I could from the infirmary and to the barracks. Maybe all I needed was a shower and then I'd feel better. Hopefully that was the case or today was going to be hell. Not to mention, it was mine and Soap's birthday. I couldn't ruin this for him... but the image of when I shot that man in the chest kept flashing through my mind making it hard to concentrate.

When I reached the bathrooms I ignored the running water and stepped in. My mouth dropped and could feel my face get red.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I turned around and tried to hide the smile that had formed on my face.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention Roach!" All the bad thoughts had left my head and now what remained was Roach's ass imprinted in my head, not in a bad way. I had just completely embarrassed myself and the sergeant. I knew for a fact that no one liked to be walked in on by someone they didn't know when they were naked.

When I heard the water turn off I turned back around to see a red Roach. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "I saw nothing?"

He rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench in the shower room. "Sure you didn't. You only saw me naked."

I snorted and tucked my lips in to try and hide my smile. For some reason I found this whole situation absolutely hilarious. There was no way either of us would live this down.

"Alright, alright. I saw you naked. Happy now?"

He smiled and watched me as I came closer to him. "Can you go watch the door?" He smiled and left me to undress. I hadn't had a moment like this since... well I couldn't remember.

In the middle of my shower, I heard the door open and covered myself with the towel Roach had given me even though I was in a stall. There was no curtain covering them, just a tall wall that came out about a foot to separate them. It kind of reminded me of the showers in Russian gulag's.

"Don't worry. It's just Roach." I sighed, somewhat relieved and went back to my shower. It was weird knowing Roach was in here though. I mean, I'd shared showers wit the boys back at base but we were practically family and we all knew better than to look, well most of us did that is.

"So how's your lieutenant?"

"You always talk to people when they shower?"

I heard Roach chuckle and smiled. "I'm more of the talkee than the talker." I finished washing all of the dirt, blood, and sweat from my body and wrapped the towel around my small form.

Roach held out a neat pile of clothes and gave a boyish smile. "They're going to be big but I'm guessing you don't have any clothes so here." I gladly took the fresh clothing and pulled on the clothing and moved around in it. The tan pants were baggy and so was the green t-shirt, making my already small body look even smaller.

I then pulled on the beanie Roach had and followed him out the door. I don't know why I was, but I had a feeling we had the same idea. We arrived at a humvee and I got into the passengers seat.

"So I'm guessing you're getting Soap something now that he's allowing you guys to." Roach nodded and pulled out of the base.

"And I'm guessing you're looking for a present as well." I nodded and watched as we stopped at a red light.

"When Soap first got his license I made him do Chinese fire drills with me. He got it taken away after that." Roach laughed and turned the radio up a little.

"So I was thinking we should throw a party. Get some alcohol, cups, ping-pong balls and have a good time."

We pulled up to a park and got out. I had no idea what Roach was doing but all I knew was that there were no shops open at six in the morning. Maybe in a couple hours, but not now.

"Roach, what are we doing here?"

He shrugged and kicked a couple of leaves on the ground. "I don't get to get off base very often so sometimes I get up extra early to go out." I knew the feeling. I hadn't been from my base in months and it felt good to be free from the place.

"Then you walked in on me and I heard you can tell what a person is going to do so I figured you'd come with me."

I raised an eyebrow and stopped behind a bench. "And why is that?"

"You seem like a nice person and I know on base I won't get any time to know you." I couldn't help but smile at his innocent voice and at the answer. Such a sweet kid.

"Alright, whatever you want to know."

* * *

For once it was a peaceful morning. There was no noise, no one to bother me, it was just as I liked it. It was a rarity to have it be quiet like this. A little too quiet.

Suddenly something soft and sweet smelling covered my face and I shot up to look at the people who had done this. Ghost laid on the floor with Price, both holding their stomachs as they laughed. That was a rarity from Ghost. I guess SPFD was loosening everyone up.

"Sorry Soap. Price asked me to help him and I couldn't refuse mate." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Price held another pie in his hands. "Thought we'd give Alex a little wake up call." I smirked and we walked to the door that was next to mine.

Price unlocked the door and turned the light on, but no Alex was in the room. Price and I looked around the room, thinking she had hid somewhere. She used to do that all time and would scare the shit out of us.

"Roach isn't in his room either." Huh. That was strange. Roach was never one to get up early. And early enough to beat Ghost. It was already eight in the morning so Ghost must of already worked the guys this morning.

"That's strange. He's probably just getting some fresh air off base."

Ghost snorted and started to walk off. Here we go again. One minute he was a happy guy and having a good time, and now he was back to his bitchy and unusual self.

I pointed down the hall and looked at Price. "Some times I want to choke him." Price just smiled and shook his head. "Yet he's your best mate." Ghost was a weird one. He had some of the weirdest mood swings. Like yesterday when he looked like he wanted to kill Archer. He was just so confusing.

At about noon, I watched as our missing humvee pulled back into its place and out came Alex and Roach with bags in hand. No doubt shopping for a party.

I followed them inside and knew that tonight was going to be a blast. Better yet, Wallcroft was coming for the night to see Alex. Word gets around them military faster then girls gossiping, I swear. At first I thought Ghost was going to help too, but he just glared at us and left to go outside.

"What's wrong with your lieutenant?"

I helped Alex set one of the tables up. "He's a strange one. Really moody."

"I feel like he hates me." I raised an eyebrow and watched as her eyes lowered. Everyone loved Alex and I mean everyone. Something about her just made her a likeable person.

"Why? You've never even talked to him."

"Well he is your best mate. I did leave for three years and made you miserable during that time so he's probably pissed at me for it."

"It's scary how you know these things." I let out a sigh and placed the remaining cups on the table. The alcohol was in the refrigerator and all we had to do was wait for about six o'clock. Until then I could give her my gift.

"Wait here." She chuckled and sat on the couch as I ran upstairs. In my room was an amplifier and two electric guitars. One was a crimson red with black accent and a navy blue with black accents. Alex loved music almost as much as she loved the military.

"Need help with that?"

"Wallcroft!" I almost dropped the amplifier at seeing the tall, amber eyed man. He chuckled and helped me carry the amplifier and guitars downstairs.

"Kiddo practically smothered me down there. She looks good." I smiled and set the guitars by the pool table. Alex was over in no time strumming the crimson guitar. I did the same with the navy blue and we played a soft tune to make sure they worked still.

When she was satisfied with herself she pulled a small black box from her back pocket. I took the box and opened it to reveal a stainless steel necklace with black ionic accents and two black dogtags with white writing. It was a beautiful piece of work.

"I meant to give those to you after the mission. I've had them with me since." I smiled and put the necklace on, then the bracelet matching bracelet. They glistened as the light hit them, making them look even prettier.

Wallcroft then held out a silver and black box with a silver bow and smiled. "This was for you when you guys got back from the mission." I stood close as she opened the gift to reveal a black bladed hunting knife with something inscribed in the side of the blade.

"Leave no man behind." She twirled the blade between her fingers and smirked. Alex loved knives too. She was quite scary when she had those things, just like she was now.

We had a few hours to spare until we could actually get this started, but Alex was the first to leave us. Last one left would have to watch the alcohol. Which in this case was me and Wallcroft. At least we'd have time to catch up with one another.

* * *

The leaves were already turning colors and falling, a couple crunching beneath my feat as I walked through the base to the shooting range. Soap and Nikolai hadn't exactly showed me around, they just walked with me around the base. So I was kind of lost.

"Where you going, Captain?"

Turning around on my heels, I looked at the visitor and shrugged. "Depends on where the shooting range is."

I could see the masked man roll his eyes under the balaclava and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. It was the same guy I was walking behind yesterday. This time though, I got a better look at him then green t-shirt he was wearing hugged his body perfectly, his abs and chest showing somewhat through the fabric. The guy had a nice body, that was for sure. Not to mention that sext British accent.

After shaking my head to clear it of its thoughts I stepped forward and held my hand out to the masked man. "I never formally introduced myself. Captain Alexander, but just Alex will do." He cautiously stepped forward and my small hand was engulfed in his larger one.

"Lieutenant Ghost, Alex." I gave him a soft smile and shoved my hands back into the large and baggy pocket's of Roach's pants. Ghost noticed what I was wearing and chuckled. "Makes you look like you're a kid under those clothes."

I just rolled my eyes and kicked a pebble that was in my path. "I'm small anyways. Roach's clothes just make me look smaller." I could feel his body tense as we arrived at the shooting range but I couldn't put my finger on why.

Ghost tossed me an M4A1 and equipped himself with the same weapon. The shooting range was pretty big, but I didn't see any targets. Well, not until Ghost pressed a button on a remote and targets popped up. To bad we don't have something like that at base. We have to manually set them up. I guess each group had their own ups and downs.

I got down on one knee and began taking the targets out as quickly as possible. There was about sixty, maybe more but they weren't up. In about thirty seconds I had taken all the targets out with a single shot to the head. I looked over at Ghost, you seemed really impressed.

"You got a nice shot." As he walked over to join me he shot one of the targets from the hip, hitting it in the center of its forehead.

I smirked. "Not to bad yourself." Ghost chuckled and lightly nudged my shoulder.

The targets came back up and we both took aim. I could feel his eyes watching me while he shot at the targets, which made me feel uneasy. And I never felt uneasy. Never.

"Have your fill of watching me yet?" A 'humph' was all I got to my question.

After we emptied the mags I followed him back to the armory and looked at the many guns that were stacked neatly and just begging to be fired. My EBR was back in the room I was given so I settled for an Intervention. Ghost picked up a Barrett .50cal and followed me back to the range.

"Ladies first." I gave him a small smile and laid on the hard ground. The targets came up and I quickly got to work, unloading the mag as fast as I could. I took out another sixty targets in just under a minute.

"Alright, so your good with guns."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Good? I think I'm bloody awesome!" I copied his sexy British accent and took the remote from his hand. Wait, what the hell was I thinking?

"Watch it Alex."

While Ghost was getting set up an idea came to mind and I hit the button, starting a timer. Ghost hit the ground and began firing at the targets, unloading the mag as fast as he could. Just under a minute, he too finished off the targets. But he beat me just by two seconds.

With a smirk visible in his eyes he came back over and leaned against the table. "We both know who the winner is despite the cheat you pulled." I looked back at the shooting range and then back at the masked man. "Are you going to attend the party we're putting on?"

Ghost shrugged and set his Intervention on the table. "Soap's my best mate so I kind of have to."

"Don't like crowds?"

"I don't like people." I chuckled and picked up the M4A1 from before.

"Well we got time to kill so whatdya say about a match?"

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow and joined my side with a matching weapon. "Is there going to be a bet?"

I thought about what kind of bet could be made with a man I just met, but none came to mind. "Sorry lieutenant. I can't think of anything."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to me on the ground. "How about the loser has to run around base in their underwear?" I smirked at the idea and turned to stare into the dark red shades.

"I could just lose on purpose to see you in your underwear." The lieutenant shook his head. "No losing on purpose, doll. So you on?" I smiled at the pet name. My boys called me doll and love all the time so it wasn't new to me.

"How about the whole day in just underwear and a cape?" Ghost laughed at the idea and the image of ither of us doing that all day was insane. It made my smile widen.

"How about instead of going so extreme, when you lose-"

"When? Oh hell no! I WILL win."

"Bring it city boy."

"Whatever you say redneck."


	4. Date With Sandman

"Shut up."

"No."

"Just shut the fuck up!"

"N-O. NO."

"John Andy MacTavish the third, I have a pounding hangover and would appreciate it if you shut your fucking mouth."

I stared down at Alex and smirked in victory. We all had pounding headaches from the party last night, but it rocked. Alex had 'borrowed' s few strippers from a 'friend' for the party last night. Why would she even have a friend who had female strippers, not males? Not that I was complaining.

The SPFD sang last night too. Rockstar, Blue, and Red had opened the party by singing 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fallout Boy. They had hit the notes absolutely perfectly and they were amazing. Alex and I played the electrics while Blue had played the drums, and sang.

After they did their little concert, Nikolai decided to grow a pair and sang next. I soon followed to do a duet with him and afterwards was rewarded with Alex's strippers. As was Nikolai and the rest of the base, but only after I got them... and took one back to my room with me. And Nikolai being the lady magnet he is had the women all over him the whole night. I wish he would rub some of his magic on us.

We drank, played some beer-pong, well mountain dew mixed with vodka for a couple brave ones. Alex wouldn't have a hangover if she and Nikolai hadn't downed three bottles worth of vodka and five worth of mountain dew when they played. Plus all the shots and not to mention the body shots Alex was giving and taking along with Boa.

"This is why I don't drink." She lifted her head up and pointed an accusing finger at Nikolai. "This is all your fault!"

Nikolai stopped chewing his noodles, some hanging from his mouth. "Moya vina? Eto byla tvoya ideya!"

I groaned and laid my head on the table, covering my ears as I did so. Those two and their bickering. I wouldn't mind as much if they would speak English so I could understand them.

"Ya know what, you could of just said no fuckface." I lifted my head up and looked between the two. Here we go again.

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Assbanger."

"Dicktickler."

Nikolai glared in her direction while Price and I made bets on who'd win this one. Last time I checked, before we left base it was Nikolai six and Alex six. They used to have these fights all the time. Sometimes it was single words, while other times they cussed each other out. It was insane. Everyone always made bets on the two and sometimes even others would get in on the action. Though no one could match Alexander's and Nikolai's vulgar mouths.

"What's going on?" Ghost pulled a chair away from the table, listening to the two go at. Roach followed behind him and took a seat on his free side.

"They're just bitching each other out."

Both of them snapped their heads in my and I put my hands up defensively. "Women bitch each other out cause that's what they do. When it comes to this it's a fucking war hun." Both of them turned back to each other and the heat grew.

"Ya know what Nikolai, go fuck your boyfriend!"

"And you goes use your fucking dildo you bitch!" I covered my face to keep myself from laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.

Alex raised an eyebrow and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "How'd you find out about my dildo?" Nikolai's face got red and balled his fist. There was no way Alex just said that.

"Unless you figured out that I borrowed yours. I'll be sure to return it when I'm done beating your ass in with it." Nikolai sat down in defeat and hid his face with his arms.

We went back to the table as it cooled down. I sat next to Nikolai, Price sat next to me, then Ghost and Roach sat on either side of Alex.

"So when did you take that dildo?"

Alex kept a straight face and sipped some of her water. "Well Nikolai was in a good mood for a couple days so I went into his room and found it under his pillow. That was a couple years ago."

I snickered and placed my head on the table as I laughed. How she said that with a straight face was beyond me. Roach was doing the same thing I was while Ghost just watched.

"What's wrong with you Ghost? Do you need to borrow his dildo too? It's fine to admit that you need to, I mean we all have our secrets."

Ghost placed his head on the table, laughing like the rest of us. When I was done Alex winked at me and stood up on the table, gaining the whole bases attention. I just watched, not sure what she was about to do.

"If any of you need to relieve some stress Nikolai and his dildo are in need of some company!" Nikolai picked his head up and glared up at her. The cafeteria was filled with laughter.

Alex waved everyone down and bowed. "Now Nikolai doesn't have a dildo, just to clear that up. He's as straight as I am he just looks on a different side of the market than me." Everyone was still in fits of laughter as Alex stepped down.

Price grumbled something under his breath and handed me twenty-bucks. I was happy, until Alex saw what was going on. She raised an eyebrow and held her hand out.

"Soap, if ya know what's good for ya you'll give me that money." I glared and handed her my winnings, but it was taken away by Ghost.

Alex glared at him and went back to eating her food. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, completely baffled. She made no attempt to take it away from him but ate her breakfast in silence.

"A bet is a bet Alex. Now you just have to hold up on the second part." Bet? What bet did these two have!

When breakfast was done we all went into the lounge to play some videogames. Roach and Worm were going at in Black Ops, Price, myself, and others were in a poker game, but Alex and Ghost were no where to be seen. Not since breakfast which was three hours ago.

"Don't be such a worry bug, mate."

I took another cigar from Price and let out a deep sigh. "I just don't need Alex killing Ghost." All I wanted was for everyone to get along. And all I knew was that Alex had quite the temper if you said the wrong thing. Hopefully, wherever they were, Alex hadn't killed Ghost.

* * *

I fell on the ground laughing and held my stomach. Ghost was some of the best company I've had in a long time. He was a really cool guy, someone I could get along with pretty easily. And I didn't get along with a lot of people. Even me and some of my teammates still didn't get along.

"Alright so you put cockroaches in Roach's bed one time?"

Ghost nodded and chuckled. "I left the room that night so I didn't have to deal with those nasty things. He was beyond pissed the next morning." I nudged him with my shoulder and he lightly shoved me as we arrived at the barracks.

Everyone was either playing poker, playing Black Ops, or just lounging around. Even my team. These guys never just sat around. Might just have to do something about that.

"Boys and Boa, get started on your twenty laps around base!" They all stared at me, shocked by what I said. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door. "And for waiting too long go strap seventy pounds on each." They all sprinted from the lounge and went to go start their laps with the additional seventy pounds. I wasn't going to let them sit around. Me on the other hand, well I was the Captain and did whatever I want.

Ghost stared at me and I could feel his smirk. "Why don't you join them?"

I collapsed onto the couch and watched Roach play Black Ops II Zombies. "Why don't I just have you join them Ghost?" He quickly shut up and sat down on the couch with me.

"So back to before," I placed my feet on Ghost lap and grabbed a controller. "How am I suppose to get you up in a fighter?" He shrugged and started to play with my feet.

"Hey Lex! Come meet Sandman!" I rolled my eyes and continued to play Roach.

"Sandman can come see me." In no time a tall man with short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was standing in front of me. I smiled and shook his hand. He lifted my hand to his lips and smiled.

"You sure are beautiful, Captain." I shook my head and looked over at Ghost, who was tensed. I had no idea why but I hoped he was alright.

"So how about I take you out for dinner tonight? About six o'clock." I was completely taken off guard by that question. There wasn't anyone I was seeing and I had nothing better to do so why not?

"That's sounds like fun. Anywhere specific?"

Sandman smiled. "There's a nice restaurant in town. Like a dress kind of thing."

"I'll see you at six then." Sandman went back to the poker game, smiling like a loon. Ghost on the other hand was till tense and staring at the screen.

I just stared at his masked face and worried about him. "Hey, you alright Ghost?" He looked at me and nodded. "So why you going out with Sandman?" Anger filled his voice and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm not seeing anyone so I don't see how one little date could hurt."

"He's married you know."

I shrugged and looked back at the screen. "If you would of said something sooner I could of denied the dinner. I'm still going."

"Alex, he's married."

"Nothing is going to happen. It'll all be alright." He nodded and went back to playing with my feet. Soap was right about his mood swings or at least that's what I think these were. Tense and angry, then it all went back to normal. Now where was I going to get a dress for tonight?

* * *

**6:00pm**

* * *

I walked in front of the nice restaurant and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red cocktail dress that went to my knees. It hugged my body perfectly and flared out at the bottom, a black coat, and red high heels. Ghost said Sandman was married but what could one little dinner hurt?

When I entered the restaurant, I looked for Sandman and saw him sitting in a corner table for two. I made my way over to him, not quite used to the heels. I was more of a boots kind of person.

Sandman smiled and kissed my cheeks. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a white tie and black pants. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his hair was neatly groomed.

"So why did you aks me to dinner?"

Sandman took a sip of his wine and looked at me. "Truthfully, Soap didn't like you being with Ghost on the couch so he paid me."

Woah. I was defiantly not expecting that. That was not like Soap. And since when did he control who I was hanging out with? Last time I checked him and Ghost were best mates. What was he worried about? Ghost didn't seem like the type that would try something, but I had only known him for a couple days so what did I know?

"But that doesn't mean I didn't want to take you to dinner. You're a beautiful woman." I smiled and happily took my salad from the waiter.

"Can I see what your wife looks like?" Sandman nodded and pulled a picture from his wallet.

"Her name's Sarah." She was a beautiful woman. She had long, dirty blonde hair, hazel green eyes, wasn't real tall but she wasn't short either. Her body looked beautiful too. By her leg was a little girl with dark brown in a ponytail and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Sandman...

"Is that your daughter?" Sandman nodded and took the picture from my hands. "Her name's Charlotte and she just turned eight a couple weeks ago."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thanks. I haven't seen them in months though. I got to talk to Char on the phone for her birthday but I'm still not satisfied." That was understandable. These men had been deployed for months and probably hadn't had any contact with their families. And some didn't know when or if they'd see them again.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. We shared a couple stories and learned more about each other. Sandman was a Master Sergeant in the Delta Force, married with a daughter, and lived in Colorado, I certainly enjoyed my self. Sandman was also a pretty good actor. He could imitate a lot of people and my favorite was Soap. He had that Scottish accent down perfectly and could act like him perfectly. He could do the same with Price and then some Sergeant Foley.

When we got back to base I was sure to take my dress off an put a pair of sweats on, not caring if everyone saw me in my bra. I couldn't ruin my image. Boots, guns, blood, and knives were my thing, not dresses and make up.

I hugged Sandman as he walked me into the lounge, where most of the Task Force and my team were still up. They looked at us as we walked in and I rolled my eyes. But I was more than happy to see Pyro out of the infirmary. He probably snuck out though, cause he still looked like shit.

"I trust you used protection?" I narrowed my eyes at LJ and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'll be expecting one-thousand push-ups and pull-ups plus twenty five laps around base." LJ's jaw dropped and he went upstairs to wake up early for his punishment.

Sandman patted my hip and went to join Price, Ghost, and Soap in a poker game. I nodded to my team and went upstairs for bed. I was exhausted. I'm used to staying on a base doing nothing all day and lounging around, not walking in heels.


	5. Reassigned

I've been at the base for about a week now. Pyro's doing much better and is walking around like nothing ever happened and my team was getting along great with everyone else. But unfortunately we'd be leaving soon. And some of us would be leaving for good.

I packed my duffle bag with everything I'd brought and placed my guns up against the wall. No one knew when we ere leaving, but me that is. I'd talked to General Woods today to find out he'd sold the base. The people living in Kazakhstan wanted as gone as well. On the upside, my team would be going home. And me, I'd probably be assigned another team.

Looking amongst them as I walked from my room into the lounge brought a smile to my face. LJ, Oreo, and Roach were messing around on Black Ops, Boa and Price were chatting at one of the tables, Stephan, Ghost, and Pyro were in the corner talking about something, and everyone else was watching the Black Ops game. I was going to miss these guys. I was going to miss the 141.

I let out a high whistle and immediately got the attention of everyone. I pulled some envelopes from my pocket and started handing them out to my team, all except Blue, Pyro, and Oreo. Blue would be staying in SPFD a little longer and the other two had a job in the states waiting for them.

"Alright, listen up! This is sudden but all of you are going back home to your families, for good. Your time in the SPFD was welcomed and we've appreciated all you've done. As of now you're all honorably discharged." My team, now ex-team, looked around at each other, completely dumbfounded. But they were happy none the less.

Boa came up to me and hugged me tightly and soon my whole team was. I was going to miss them. They had become like family to me and now they were leaving.

"And you Captain?"

I ruffled LJ's hair and held an envelope in front of my face. "Back to SPF headquarters for me. I'm getting promoted to Major." Everyone cheered for me and congratulated me on the new promotion. I'd being taking Major Clove's place under Woods.

In minutes they all had their duffle bags and were saying their goodbyes to the 141. And in hours they'd be back home to their families. I remembered the camera that was in my duffle bag and motioned for all of them to come over. We all got into our group in front of a helicopter, my team holding their weapons for the last time. Soap took the picture for us and watched with me as they were driven to the airport by Oreo and Blue.

"When are you leaving?" I was about to answer Soap when I heard a helicopter in the distance. That was my ride out of here.

"Now."

Soap's jaw dropped and he looked between my and the chopper. "That's sudden."

"I was just told a couple hours ago. I had to spend the time getting everything ready for my team."

Soap and myself stood at attention as a man wearing a hat with a small beard came from the chopper followed by a man with short orange hair and blue eyes. That was Clove. Something always bothered me about him, it made me not trust him. But behind them was someone I had not expected to see. I gave the General a salute and he waved me down.

"It's not for _you_." I spat it out at Woods who stepped back in surprise. The other General, the one who was behind Woods stepped forward and saluted me back.

"Captain Alexander."

I smirked. "General Lincoln." Lincoln was one of those friends-in-high-places. He was the man in charge of the SPF, in the CIA, and in charge of a government secret group, well a government secret for now. Video games is what I compared it to. This group was undergoing 'beta testing' you could say. No one and I mean NO ONE knew about them. Well, except for Lincoln and myself. Why? Lincoln knew what I was capable of and trusted me with not only his life but his families lives as well.

"I heard Luka Ivanovo is back on the grid." We started walking back towards the lounge.

"Not back on the grid. At least not yet." I held my SCAR-H close to my chest at the ready in case anything happened. I owed my life to this man.

Lincoln chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Calm down Alex. We're just going to get Pyro and Oreo to take them to the states."

"What's their new job?"

"Secret Service. Mister President asked for my opinion for the two best men I knew and I told him of Pyro and Oreo." Who would of known. This would be good for the both of them, really good. They were two of the best men I've ever served with.

I opened the doors for the General and immediately everyone was at attention. "Pyro, Oreo, Lincoln is here to take you to the states."

"Not yet." Lincoln turned to face me and handed me a 'free-pass' signed by himself and... was that the President of Russia? What the hell was I about to do!

"Before we go, I have an assignment I know only you can do. In Antarctica there's a rumor of military activity and Russia is to blame. This may be the start of World War Three if that's the case. As you know there isn't suppose to be an military activity there but someone's disobeying orders. A couple weeks ago a team of Russian scientist went to a camp but never returned. Since then military activity has been seen."

I looked over the papers and was handed a bunch of files that made me drop my gun. There was no way in hell I was reading all of this. But the mission, I'd do that.

"And then your reassigned to the one-four-one."

Reassigned? The fuck! "WHAT!?"

Lincoln put his hands up defensively and took a step back. "Alex-"

"Don't you Alex me Lincoln! I have a promotion waiting for me back in the States and a new fucking team that I'd like to get to! I am NOT staying at this fucking base!" And that's when I realized I just said that in front of Soap, Nikolai, and the whole 141 base that I had befriended. My mouth fell open and I looked directly at Soap.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't have anger issues anymore?" I switched between Nikolai, Soap, and Price, not sure what to say. All I knew was that Soap looked like he was about to cry.

"Soap, that came out wrong! You know I-"

"No! Apparently you really have changed! What happened to you caring about family and friends before work, huh? What happened to that!" I cringed and mentally faced palmed myself. There was only one thing I could use against him, but it would either make this situation even worse or make us even. Hopefully it was even.

"And what happened to you being the good guy I lived with in Scotland? Now you're a fucking man whore!" Soap's jaw dropped. Probably thought I didn't know about that.

He gave me one last look before shoving past me and going outside. Looks like it made the situation even worse. I looked to Nikolai and Price, begging for forgiveness. Nikolai gave me a small smile and walked over to ruffle my hair. "It's alright."

When I was sure Price wasn't pissed at me, I looked over to Roach and Ghost. Roach looked a little hurt, but I couldn't tell with Ghost. I looked to Lincoln who started shooing me upstairs to my room to get started on my work. How he knew what room was mine was beyond me.

* * *

I sighed and looked around the base for Soap. What Alex had said was really rude, but I could tell she regretted it. Though I had to give her credit for using 'man whore' against him, which he really was one. Almost every night he had a girl in his bed and each night it was someone different.

After searching everywhere, well everywhere within fifteen-feet of the barracks. I went back to the lounge and looked over at Roach. We must of both had the same thoughts since we were already on our way to Alex's room.

I lightly turned the door knob, not caring to knock. She'd probably just ignore us anyways. She was seated at her desk with papers already all over the place and a headset on.

Roach cleared his throat and she turned to face us. "Alright, sir. Yes, yeah I understand, mhm yep, bye sir." She put the headset around her neck and picked up her coffee cup while going out the door.

"Look Alex, why'd you say that?"

"I was brought up and made for the military. I have expectations to live up to so I don't disappoint. But Soap is right, I've been so caught up with my work that I've forgotten about everything."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Alex stopped and turned to face me. We couldn't of been more than inch apart. There was something that I liked about it, how close she was. Those blue eyes, flawless skin that looked so smooth... wait, what the hell was I thinking? I took a couple steps back and crossed my arms over my chest. It had been a long time since I felt something like that. I always thought that if I ever felt something like _that _I'd hate it. Well I did hate it but I loved it at the same time...

"Ghost, are you even listening to me?" I snapped from my thoughts and blinked to try to get back on track.

"Uh yeah."

She shook her head and sipped some of her coffee. "I said that I just don't want him to get involved in my mess if I think what's going to happen happens."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that exactly?"

She pointed a finger at me and narrowed her eyes. "That's classified information." As she walked down the hallway I couldn't help but watch the way her hips moved as she walked and the sweet scent of hers.

"I see what you're staring at, Ghost." I froze in place at the sound of Price's voice. Slowly I turned around and got ready for my lecture.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Price." Price slapped me on the back of the head and glared.

"Ghost don't you dare touch her... at least not when Soap is around." I was shocked. That was so... un-Price like.

"Um... thanks but I don't her like that." Price rolled his eyes and walked with us back to the lounge, where Soap was fighting with Alex.

"How about you just go back to fucking SPF and do whatever your told you little bitch." I balled my fist and anger filled my body. Alexander was NOT a bitch. As far as I could tell she was just... lost. Yeah that's what I think it was. She just needed some help to get back on track.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a man-whore who has a different slut in his bed every night." Never in all the time I've known Soap have I seen him this pissed.

"You little slut. How dare you!" I wasn't going to let him do that. From the times I hung out with her she wasn't anything more than a sweet girl. But for some reason it was only when she was around me and we were alone. When she was public she was kind of cold and mean.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" I stepped in front of her and glared at Soap. He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst but recovered quickly. His face got close to mine. "Get out of our little chat, _lieutenant_."

"_No_." I stepped closer to him and shoved him backwards. "You leave her alone."

"Why you little bastard!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Alex shoved me to the side and grabbed Soap's collar.

"You listen to me rate now, _John_. I didn't mean what I said. Now get over yourself and go back to Price." She spat the words out and shoved him back. Soap was completely shocked and so was everyone who was in the room, even General Lincoln and Shepherd.

"Roach, you're coming with me on this assignment. It'll be good time for you to improve you're sniping skills since they suck balls."

"Hey!" Alex cracked a smile and that cold look left her eyes as Roach came to her side.

"And Ghost," She turned to me and patted my cheek. "Thank you." I smiled under my balaclava though she couldn't see it.

My mind went back to its previous thoughts and I brushed a hand against her thigh, it having a mind of its own. She locked eyes with me, surprised by my actions. Next thing I knew something had collided with my jaw and I stumbled back, using the couch as support. Soap was standing next to Alex with a protective arm around her waist.

"Keep your bloody hands off of her! I don't need someone like _you _ruining her life and abusing her!" Now it was my turn to feel torn up on the inside. Alex was looking at Soap, completely shocked. Soap on the other hand was glaring me down.

My hand went to my face and I could fell the blood coming from my lip. Alex's eyes pleaded with me not to fight back but I couldn't help it. I grabbed Soap's collar and dragged him outside. Price was calling after me and so was Alex but I wasn't going to listen.

Once we got outside my knuckles collided with Soap's left cheek, knocking him back some. I hadn't been this pissed since, well I had no idea.

But as Soap went to get up and I was to make another move, someone stood between us with one of their hands on our chest. It was Alex, I could tell by how small her hands were.

"Hey, hey. Let's take it down a notch. We're all pissed rate now and being pissed makes us say some things we don't mean. Now apologize." I locked eyes with Soap, who didn't look like he was about to apologize.

"And mean it, both of you. You two are suppose to be best mates so forget about what was said and make it up." My jaw clenched.

"John, I'm sorry for punching you in the face."

Soap looked between me and Alex before relaxing and letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for punching you in the face and what I said." I shook his hand and looked back at Alex who looked satisfied with herself.

"Now go get fixed up in the infirmary!"


	6. Cold As Hell

Another sigh escaped my cold and chapped lips as I looked over the barren white land. My goggles fogged up preventing me from see through my scope. This was my last mission as an SPFD and this one had to count. Since I was now joining the 141, by force, I decided I'd take Roach with me on this one. I'd seen his sniping skills and man did they suck.

For the next two days we'd be watching over this Russian camp that was suppose to hold Russian scientist but all we had seen were men in light gray camo with black tiger stripes and German Shepherd's. It was an agonizing process, since we had to sit out in the cold all day and watch the camp all day and night. W had already been here two days so just two more and we could go back to the base.

Roach huffed making his glasses fog up. We'd been prone, watching the base constantly for eight hours already. I had taken a short two hour nap to reset my head and roach had woken up from his about three hours ago. We still had a long way to go.

"I'd like to know what's in there."

"Same here Roach."

I rolled my eyes and crawled out from the small space to lean against the cold ice. If it weren't for the heat insulating clothing we were wearing we'd be dead or stuck in a camp all day. I just wanted to know what was in that place.

There was a white jeep parked about 200kilometers away with two men, one rather short and other was kind of tall and they had a German Shepherd with them. Maybe if we could get down there, kill the men and put on their clothing we could see what the fuss was about.

"Hey bugsey, you good with a knife?'

"Yeah... why?"

"You see those two guys down there? We're going to take them out and put their clothes on to get into the base."

"Any other ideas?" I smirked. "We could get under the jeeps and get in that way. Then we'd have to stay hidden once we got inside."

"So would now be a good time to get in?" I made a sound of approval and we packed up our equipment.

I grabbed the leash to our Shepherd and we started our way down from our spot. It didn't take as long as I first thought, but a storm was starting to roll in. We needed to get these guys down now.

"Roach, you take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right plus the dog. On my mark..." I fired at the man and then the dog, Roach firing less than a second after me.

I quickly took the clothing off of the smaller man and put them over my own. Roach did the same with the other man and we looked each other over. I couldn't tell it was Roach my the mask he now had on and I knew I looked the same.

We let the bodies stay where they were and hopped into the jeep. The dog sat in the back and the storm started to roll in. It was a complete blizzard in a matter of seconds. No chopper would be getting in or out of this place for awhile.

But aside from that, it was time to put my Russian to good use. I parked the jeep outside of the base next to the rest and strapped my weapons onto my back, carrying my SCAR-H close to my chest. Roach took the leash on the dog and we walked through the gates.

There were men dressed in similar uniforms walking around the base, well towards the inside to escape the storm.

"Kak vy dumayete, vy dvoye sobirayetes?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face young Russian with blue eyes. The rest of his face was covered.

"Sushchestvuyet nichego tan. My byli tam v techeniye neskol ' kikh chasov."

The boy nodded and we made our way inside. Inside it was warm and hot chocolate was being passed around.

"Tak chto o tom, chto general i mayor SPFD? YA slyshal, chto oni predayut ikh, prodavaya svoi sekrety Luka." What? Shock filled my brain as I was unable to comprehend the conversation going on between a group of Russian's in the corner. Why would Woods and Clove do that? Why would they sell secrets?

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was met by a single orange eye while the other was missing. I could see that the right side of his face was burned and it went down his neck. No doubt the whole right side of his body was burned. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he spoke.

"Long time no see, Alexander."

That voice... I hadn't heard it in years. It was a soft Russian accent rather than a deep and thick one. This was an older man but yet he sounded so young. I knew who this was.

"Hey Ghoul. What are you doing here?" He looked around the room before leading myself and Roach into another room down the hall. In there were the missing Russian scientist... dead. We were too late.

"They killed them about twelve hours ago. I don't know what they wanted but whatever it was, it wasn't good."

I nodded and tried to hold back my gagging. The smell of burned human flesh was killing me. It was one of the most disgusting things I've ever smelt. Roach was the same way and I could see the look of disgust in his eyes.

"So why does Luka want this place?"

Ghoul moved one of the mens heads with his foot. "Antarctica is the last place one would expect a missile launch."

"He'd need an underground facility..." Ghoul raised an eyebrow and I realized what he was trying to tell us now.

"I've already said too much. If we get caught they'll shoot us on the spot." I looked over at Roach who had worry written all over his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and brought his forehead down to meet mine. Back in the day, as old as that sounds, I used to do this before missions with Ghoul... we went way back. Sounds weird saying we went way back when I was only twenty-five-years-old.

"It'll be alright Roach. I promise you that on my life you'll get out of here." He rested more of his weight against me and sighed. "When do we get started, Captain?"

* * *

I banged my head against the wall as I waited for Price in his office. For some reason he wanted to talk to me alone. I hope it wasn't about Roach and Alex. I heard General Lincoln talking about before he left with Oreo and Pyro. It didn't sound easy like I'd hoped it to be. And he also said something about a missile launcher in Antarctica. I hoped those two were alright.

The door opened and Price took a seat on the other side of the desk. "Ghost, please sit." I did as I was told and watched as Price folded his hands under his chin.

"What do you want Price?"

"I want to know why Soap yelled at you?"

I looked down at the floor and sighed. "I touched Alex..." It was no more than a whisper but Price heard it.

"I know Soap spoke the truth, about you abusing women."

I stood up and gripped the desk. "One time Price! It happened once!"

"Once that we know of Ghost." I glared at him as he spoke and leaned closer to him.

"So what? What are you going to do if I touch her huh? Write me up?" Price raised and eyebrow. "I could do that." A growl escaped my lips and my face was inches from Price's.

"Do it. If I touch her and you write me up I don't give a shit." Price sat there, completely dumbfounded.

I wasn't going to listen to this shit. Price didn't control my life. Yeah I was abusive some times when I had relationships but what were they going to do about it? As long as Alex didn't find out.

"Ghost, stop." I stopped as my hand landed on the door knob.

"You like Alex, don't you? That's why you got angry when Soap yelled at her and when Sandman asked her on that date."

"I don't like her like that Price. You just don't tell me what to do." I turned the knob and slammed the door shut as I left. Price and his stupidass ideas. I didn't like Alex anymore than a friend and she was the same with me.

I arrived at my room and laid on my bed. There was something that was different with her though. It was something I liked, a lot. I had no idea what it was that made me want to touch her, to look at her, to kiss her...

"Ghost shut up!" I grabbed my head and sat up. What the hell was I thinking! I've never had thoughts like this before or felt like this until _she _came here.

I rubbed my temples and tried to relax. Maybe I was just tired. Yeah, that was probably it. I hadn't slept since Alex and Roach left. I was just worried for their safety. Soap just wouldn't be the same if something happened to Alex. And Roach, I couldn't imagine this base without his motor mouth.

But my thoughts went back to a couple days ago when me and Soap had our little fight. He was so protective of her and the way he had his arm wrapped around her was bothering me. The shocked look on her face was still imprinted in my head. But it was more than shock or being surprised, that cold look had left her eyes when I touched her. Even just feeling her warmth through the fabric had made his body shudder.

"Just shut up! You don't like Alex so just stop thinking about her and try to get some sleep." I pulled my balaclava off and put it under my pillow. I could feel my lower lip still pulsating from the cut there making it swell. There was also a small cut by the corner of my lip from when Soap hit me.

I pulled my shirt off and threw onto the ground. I'd just pick it up in the morning or something. My head was clouded with thoughts of that pearly smile, that sweet scent, and everything about her. I groaned and put my pillow over my face. Why? Why did she have to stay in my head? All I wanted was to do was sleep...

* * *

Ghoul was right. There was an underground missile launcher in this camp. But how would they build this in just a couple weeks? They had to be working on this more than just a couple weeks, unless it was already built...

"Lincoln, this is Alex. Do you copy?"

I looked over at Roach, who was taking out another tango. Unfortunately they had found us out and were determined to kill us. But that wasn't going to happen. I just celebrated my birthday and I wasn't dying here.

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Where's out evac!?"

"You should know better! No helicopter can make it there and back!"

"The fuck Lincoln! How our we suppose to get out!?"

"You're a smart kid so figure it out! There has to be something!"

There was something. There was a helicopter but there was no way it would make it in this storm. The blades would end up freezing or getting chipped by the ice. Unless...

"Roach! Get to that chopper and get 'er fired up!" Roach gave me one last look before making a dash for the chopper. I followed behind, picking off tangos through the storm. This was going to be hell.

I got into the pilots seat and Roach started shooting tango's from the opening in the side of the chopper. There was no time to check the stats of the chopper so I took hold of the stick and lifted us up as quickly as it would allow.

Bullets hit the chopper and Roach was soon at my side in the co-pilot seat. He was completely out of breath and relaxed into the seat. The chopper rocked around some but I assured roach that it was just turbulence.

"Alex! Your arm!" I looked down at my right arm and then looked back at the white in front of me. There was a wound on my arm, but it wasn't a bullet hole. It looked as if a bullet had just skimmed the skin. How I didn't feel, I don't know. The adrenaline was probably why.

"You alright Roach?"

"Yeah. My side hurts from that punch though." I looked over at him and sighed.

"Nice escape." Both me and Roach jumped at the voice.

I turned to look at the familiar faces and sighed. "You two gave me a heart attack." The two men snickered.

"Sorry. We were undercover for Lincoln, didn't he tell you?" I shook my head and leaned back in the seat some. That wasn't what was bothering me. What the one Russian had said was bothering me.

I looked at Roach and then at the two men behind me. Ghoul and Puma were a handful. How Lincoln found them was beyond me. Their injuries made them unable to join any military group, both of them only had sight in one eye and looked like something from a horror movie. But they were two of the nicest guys I knew.

"How'd Lincoln find you then?"

"He didn't. We found him when he infiltrated one of our hideouts. We were going to kill them but we didn't need or want that kind of attention. Thanks to Lincoln we were able to start fresh. Some of us live in England, some in America, and some in Australia."

I thought that the government had killed all of the men from that program... guess I was wrong. "So there are more of you?"

Ghoul whistled and then it was quiet. Now that those two were quiet I could think about what I was going to do about Woods and Clove. Maybe the old fashioned way...


	7. The Protege

"Just eat it Ghost!" I stared down in disgust at what Ghost was about to eat. Pancakes with grapes, bacon pieces, and mashed together with potatoes. Those things tasted good by themselves, but together they had to taste gross. Ghost picked up a fork full of the stuff and quickly swallowed it. His jaw clenched and he put a hand over his mouth.

I crinkled my nose in disgust and looked away. The things we made each other do. We'd done worse to each other, some of the stupidest dares and pranks. If I recalled correctly, once while Ghost was sleeping I dared Roach to run around base in Ghost balaclava. Ghost still doesn't know about it to this day.

"Men." We saluted General Woods and Major Clove. They then started asking us a bunch of questions about Alex and what we knew about her. It seemed weird, as they were suppose to know everything about her, being her superiors and all.

The cocking of a gun made me tense and I looked to see a Magnum pressed against General Woods' head and another against Major Clove's.

"General Woods and Major Clove, you are under arrest for treason against the United States and England."

Both of the smirked and slowly turned around. "And your-" I was shocked my what I saw. There was a man with four claw marks going across his face and the other had half his face missing with a strange orange eye.

"The hell! Where did you two come from!?"

The two stepped forward and the two men pressed themselves against our table. Instead of glaring at the two who had guns pointed at them, they were glaring at Alex.

"You have no proof. Making such accusations will get you in trouble, _lieutenant_." She tensed but calmed herself down as to not lose her temper.

"I'm willing to lose my rank to prove what you did. These two can testify to that."

Both men growled and Clove charged at Alex. Before he could even land a hit, Alex had hit him in the jaw and the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Woods was smart and stayed where he was.

"What the hell is going on!?" That reminds me. General Lincoln had come back for some odd reason that Shepherd and Price wouldn't share with us. "And what are you doing with my spies?"

The two gory looking men shrugged. "We were close to being found out so we decided to tag along and get out of that hell hole. Come to find out these two have been hiring men to sell secrets to terrorist. Rumors get around fast in that place."

Lincoln looked down at Alex and then back at the two men. "Take Woods and Clove down to a holding cell. Puma, Ghoul, I'll leave you two to interrogation." The smirk that crossed their features made my stomach turn. With scars like those I could only imagine what ideas were going through there heads.

But my attention went back to Alex and Roach. The arm that Alex had been shot in close to two weeks ago looked strong and healthy, but the other was coated in dry blood and Roach looked like he'd come out with no injuries. Alex always got hurt on a mission, no matter what. She could be as careful as she wanted and she'd still get hurt.

"Captain Mactavish, Lieutenant Ghost, Captain Price, follow me to Price's office." I looked at Price and Ghost, not knowing what was going on.

We arrived at the office and Lincoln shut the door. Him and Price were on one side of the desk while we were on the other side.

"As of now, Captain Alexander MacTavish is assigned to the Task Force 141." Instead of being pissed off like she was before, she was calm and happy. She was also leaning against my arm with a smile on her face.

I picked her up and spun her around the room, happy that my best friend would be staying here on the base with me. Nikolai would be happy to hear the news when he got back.

Alex was then passed around the room, literally. Even Ghost and Roach joined in on the hugs and the congratulations. This would be kind of weird and take some time getting used to with Alex being here full time, but fun none the less.

"But I ask one thing of you Alex," I let her go and she stepped forward to meet Lincoln. "I'll be expecting you to keep tabs on... and any information you can find. Second, please take care of what I've given you."

"I have been, Lincoln."

Once Lincoln had left it was a full celebration. I tackled Alex to the ground and got her in a headlock, giving her a noogie in the process.

Her laughter filled the air as she tried to get out of my grip but failed. Any other time she could of out done me, but I was stronger now. Not to mention both of her arms were damaged.

"I say we have a couple drinks to celebrate."

Alex got up from the ground and brushed herself off. "Nah. I'm going to sit this one out. Don't want it to end up like last time." I chuckled and watched as Roach did a pelvic thrust while she wasn't looking.

"You mean grinding against me and Roach?" Her face immediately reddened and I laughed at her expression. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

I watched patiently as Roach fired the Barrett .50cal once again, this time hitting the target square in the chest. He had improved greatly in the past day in not only sniping, but with his aim as well. All he needed was a little encouragement and the right teacher.

"Try relaxing a little more!" Roach visibly un-tensed and this time hit the target in the neck, which was a greater improvement. I wanted him to be able to get just head shots instead of chest and neck shots. Head shots were a lot more convenient in my head.

When he was done he joined me on the bench and took a swig of water from my bottle. I had become close with Roach, he was like the little brother I never got to have plus a child. He was quite the handful but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"So do you like Ghost?" I started choking on my water, completely caught off guard by his question.

"What? No!"

Roach took my water bottle away and finished it off. "Well he likes you. I heard him say your name while he slept last night."

I smiled, finding what Ghost did kind of cute. But I didn't feel anything for the Brit. Besides when he touched my leg and when I was yelling at Soap. There was a spark there that made my skin tingle and my heartbeat quicken.

"And how would you know?"

Roach shrugged and leaned against the fence. "He stares at you when you're not looking."

"I stare at you when you're not looking but I don't like you like that."

He nudged my side and grinned. "Come on! I know there's something there!"

I shoved Roach and stood up as he fell off the bench. "You're just imagining things, bug!" I laughed as he stood up and smiled to myself.

But I'd never really thought about Ghost before besides being good company. What really bugged me though was what Soap said about Ghost. He said he was abusive and would ruin my life, but I couldn't see how. Everyone says things when they pissed right?

I shook my head and entered the lounge just to find Ghost watching some tv. He had one arm resting on top of the couch and the other leg bent with the opposite laying flat on the couch. My eyes traveled over his body, having minds of their own. I could just imagine what his body looked like and I wanted to know. Wait, stop it! This was not how I thought. I didn't need to get into something like that, it would just put him in danger.

"Mind if I join you?" Ghost looked at me and shrugged. "I'm not moving." I rolled my eyes and sat on the ground. My back touched his hand and a shiver ran down my spine. It was a tingling sensation that made my head spin. I tried to clear the thoughts from my head but they wouldn't go away. His smell, the way he walked, and then the mystery of that mask was driving my senses insane.

He was just like everyone else though. I'd seen people who had their faces covered and never wanted to see their faces like I wanted to see his. I'd seen some of the hottest men and I never thought about what they're touch felt like. But Ghost, he was changing everything I had put away years ago.

"Ghost, what did Soap mean by you being abusive?" I could feel him shift behind me and tense.

"I've had one or two rocky relationships you could say."

"You don't seem like that kind of guy."

"I wanted you to like my good side, not my bad side."

I turned my head and stared into those red shades. I wanted to rip them from his face so badly just to see what his eyes looked like, so I could see what he was feeling. Emotion is what I wanted to see.

"I'd like to see both if you'll let me." He shook his head and looked back at the tv. "No you don't. Soap would kill me if I hurt you."

I gave him a small smile and leaned back against his arm, enjoying the tingling sensation. "You hurt me? Please." He lightly hit my shoulder and kept his hand there afterwards.

It was peaceful, just the two of us sitting here lounging around and watching tv. I felt comfortable and at ease with him here. No Soap to yell at me, no Nikolai to hit on me, and no Price to act like an over protective father. It was just the peaceful quiet of me and Ghost.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?" I looked at Ghost, my face inches from that stupid mask. "What?"

"What's your favorite color?" Ghost turned the tv off.

"Red."

"Mines blue. Worst fear?"

"Spiders and Clowns." Ghost chuckled at my response. "And you're not scared by my mask?" I shook my head and smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five. You?"

"Twenty-seven or will be soon." I leaned back more, getting a bit more comfortable.

"Are you a virgin?"

I turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Ghost, do I look like I'd be a virgin?" He laughed and placed the remote on the coffee table I was leaning against.

"Point taken."

"And you're not a virgin either." He raised his eyebrows. "That's what you think." I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Alright... you have any family?"

I tensed up and looked down at the ground. Yes I did have a family, a lot of family at that. But none of them cared about me, none of them loved me. They hated me for things that I never did. It's amazing how lies can twist and turn people against each other.

"One brother, but I'm not sure if he's alive anymore." Ghost was silent as he looked at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now ask another question. I like this game." Ghost nodded and continued with the questions.

About three hours later we were still in the same positions in the lounge asking things here and there, just having fun with each other.

I smiled and shook my head as Ghost laughed. His laugh was one of the greatest things I've ever heard. It made my heartbeat speed up and immediately brought a smile to my face. But I was dying to know about that mask, I was just too polite to ask. But it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Ghost, why do you-"

"Alex!" I was scooped up by Wallcroft and spun around the room. He must of heard the news at the SAS base about me staying here.

He set me down and ruffled my hair. "It's good to know I'll be able to see you more often now! WE can have those stupid dares again!" I laughed and shook my head at the memories of some of the most ridiculous things we'd done. Run around base in bathing suits in the middle of winter, wearing fruit as clothing, shaving a certain Captain's beard...

I remembered Ghost and looked back at the couch to see him gone. I felt sad knowing he wasn't there now so we could have some fun. But he was probably just tired and I was getting there myself.

"Who you looking for?" It wasn't until then I realized I had been looking for Ghost. I shook my head and smiled at Wallcroft. "No one. Now what do you have in mind?"


	8. This Is Why I Don't Drink

I took a swig from my water bottle and took a seat on one of the benches in the gym. It was raining outside and Price didn't want anyone getting sick. Old man was probably just to lazy to get up early this morning.

When I was done with my break I put gloves back on my hands and went back to the punching bag. Price was right when he said it was easier to take your anger out. In my case, I had taped a picture of Wallcroft, Roach, and Soap onto the front. It was as close as I could get to actually beating the shit out of them for ruining my Alex away from me.

Wait. I didn't just call her mine. I actually liked how that sounded... Alexander being one would be able to get in the way of our time and I could always have that strange feeling. And that skin, all I wanted to do was touch her.

"Someone's pissed." I stopped beating the crap out of the bag and looked to see Alex standing there, soaked, in black compression shorts and a black sports bra. The black shorts looked like there were skin tight, showing every curveand all.

"Uh yeah. Thought I'd take my anger out on this punching bag instead of an actual person."

She smiled and went over to the treadmill. I watched as she dried herself off and started running. If Soap saw me watching her like I was rate now, I would of been a deadman.

I looked over at the doors to check if anyone else would be coming in. If there was a rain storm outside than no one would be coming in here, they'd be lounging around. So I stopped in front of the treadmill and leaned against it as she ran.

"So who are you pissed at?"

"Soap and some others."

"Care to tell me why?" I lowered my gaze and shook my head. "I don't even know why, I just am."

She nodded and went to reach for her wattle bottle but I took it before she could. I lifted up my mask and took a drink from the bottle, pretty much finishing it off.

"Ghost!" I laughed and walked over to the weights. I laid down on the bench and smirked at Alex's pissed face as she ran on the treadmill. Knowing I'd get no where just watching her, I shook her from my head and started lifting. I remember when I got Roach to try and bench 170 and it fell on him. It wasn't even that heavy!

There was a sudden weight on my stomach and pressure on the weight. I looked up to see Alex leaning over me raising an eyebrow. I just shook my head and continued what I was doing.

"How much are you benching?"

"Two-eighty-five... you?"

She giggled and smiled at me. I don't think I've heard her giggle yet. It was so cute and so was that smile of hers.

"About one-twenty. I don't usually lift... think you could with my weight on there?"

I raised an eyebrow. "This may be rude, but how much do you weigh mate?"

"Exactly one hundred."That would be 385. I could do maybe one or two but not that much.

"Yeah. Get on." She sat on the metal and smiled like a little school girl. Now THAT was cute. I smiled at her smile and lifted her up which made her squeak and fall backwards onto my stomach.

I groaned and put the weight back. That was so close to being one of the most painful things that has ever happened to me. I over came the pain and sat up on my elbows to look at Alex who was sitting on my stomach rubbing the side of her face.

"Ihit myself in the face when I fell."

"And here you're suppose to be an elite soldier." She playfully glared at me and smiled.

Looking at her rate now from where I was at she looked so beautiful. I placed a hand over hers as she rubbed her cheek and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her skin touching mine. She looked at me, some what surprised by my actions but didn't stop me. Instead she leaned into my handand pulled her's away.

I sat up fully, making her fall onto my lap but she still didn't move. My eyes scanned her face for any objections before I lifted my mask above my lips to reveal my smile to her. She watched me intently as I pulled my sunglasses off.

"Oh my god Ghost, your eyes." She leaned closer to me and I chuckled as she admired my eyes.

"You do know you have the brightest baby blues I've ever seen right?" I shook my head and she took my face between her hands and stared into my eyes with a smile. This opportunity was just too much to pass up. I don't think I would ever get this close to her again for a long time.

I placed a hand on her neck and brushed my lips against hers. She didn't pull back but she stayed in place, her eyes half lidded. I ran my hands down her body, stopping at her hips. Alex did the rest. She pressed her lips hard against mine and pressed herself against me. I bit her lip hard and felt the blood on my lips. A soft moan came from her lips and that was enough to send me over the edge.

* * *

What the hell was I doing? Whatever it was it was one of the best things I've ever done. Ghost lips were so soft and felt amazing. My lip hurt but I could care less. I could care less about what people would think of my lip.

I pulled away from Ghost but I kept my face close to his. Even though his lips weren't touching mine, I could still feel the sensation and how they felt against mine. He nuzzled my face and smirked. I liked seeing that sexy smirk and don't get me started on those eyes.

He leaned back in for another kiss, this one more aggressive than the last. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest against his. His hands ran down from my hips, to my thighs, and finally the back of my knees. My skin was tingling and I could feel the goosebumps his hands had left behind.

I could feel the cold metal of the bench against my lower back and supported the rest of my weight with my forearms. Ghost deepened the kiss and pushed me down further, my elbows slipping making me hit my head against the bench. I groaned and Ghost pulled away, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

"It's just a bump..."

"No, let's go to the infirmary to make sure." I went to protest but Ghost picked me up and was at the door before I could say anything. Way to ruin the moment!

It was literally a monsoon outside. It was pouring rain and on my way here I got hit with them and they actually hurt. I looked up at Ghost. "I'm not going to the infirmary. You can't make me." Ghost raised an eyebrow and brought his face close to mine. "Oh really?"

I smirked and brushed my lips against his. It was a good enough distraction to slip out of his arms and run outside into the pouring rain. In seconds I was soaked from head to toe but I was smiling at the pissed off look in Ghost's eyes through the door and held his sunglasses in front of my face before taking off towards the barracks. I had a Halo match with Wallcroft anyways.

As I reached the doors of the barracks I was tackled by something, no doubt by Ghost. We rolled into the barracks, with Ghost having me in a headlock.

"Give me those back!"

I tried to pry his arm from around my neck but he was much stronger than I was. "No!"

His grip tightened I squirmed to get free but in vain. There was only one way out of this and it would hurt ghost more than it would hurt me.

"There's one way out of this,"

"Yeah, you give me my sunglasses back."

I coughed. "No, I could just nail you in the balls and this'll all be over." There were a series of 'Ooohhs' and Ghost stopped moving as did I.

"If you do that I'll just tighten my arm." I groaned and laid my head against his chest. This was going to be awhile. Everyone just watched us and that's when I noticed Ghoul and Puma were in the room. I removed my hands from his arm and looked at his abs. Hopefully this made my point. I did kiss him and it felt amazing and I will admit I felt something I never felt before, but I was not being outdone here.

I elbowed Ghost as hard as I could in the gut and his grip loosened. I took the opportunity to escape his grasp and ran to the other side of the couch.

Ghost got up holding his stomach and glared at me. "If you want your shades back Brit you'll have to get them from my bra!" He raised an eyebrow and took a step towards me.

"Well if you ask me, that's more of a reward than a challenge, am I right men?" All the guys in the lounge whistled and agreed with Ghost who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my chest. "I gotta tell you, I was actually looking forward to that." The guys let out 'ooohhh' and 'do it's!' but I already had the sunglasses on my face and my shemagh covering my face, only leaving my nose and mouth visible.

"Come and get it brit!"Ghost stood there and held his hands up in defeat. "Not in the mood. Keep the sunglasses." I stood there, completely dumbfounded.

But before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the wall and I was facing a masked face with stunning baby blue eyes. He took the shades from my face and put them back on.

"I thought you weren't in the mood?" He shrugged and sat on the couch. "I lied."I glared at the back of Ghost's head and sat on the couch away from him and next to Wallcroft.

Wallcroft put an arm over my shoulders and I could see Ghost tense. I didn't know what kind of game Wallcroft was playing at but he needed to stop cause I knew he was doing this on purpose.

As I went to say something I was interrupted by Soap sitting between me and Wallcroft. Soap leaned all his weight on me and I was crushed beneath him.

"Soap... I can't... breathe." At my words he laid on me, crushing me beneath him. I slapped his face hard with my hands but he still wouldn't budge.

"So you want to go to this new club that opened a couple weeks ago? They got singing and dancing complections every Friday night." Soap said that last part in his singing voice, earning a couple claps from the men.

"Well if you... don't get... off of me... I'll be dead..." Soap quickly got off of me and I sat up. I guess I was going clubbing tonight. I stood up and started walking away from Soap to get ready.

"Woah! Is that a tramp stamp?" I felt my face heat up and I just kept walking up the stairs.

"Yes it is, now get over it!" Now what was I going to wear? I had some civilian clothes but none of it was really fancy. I had some ripped jeans, DC shoes, and a couple of tank-tops, plus a single green hat with my Captain sign on the front.

I went back downstairs to take a shower, my duffle bag on my shoulder. Ghost was playing Halo with Wallcroft and everyone was watching. I hurried to the showers and took one as quickly as I could. My hair would just have to stay wet. I put it in a low side ponytail and pulled on a tight, dark green tank-top that showed my stomach, and my hat.

When I was satisfied with my clothes, I grabbed some make up I carried around in my bag. All it was was eyeliner and mascara and some green eye shadow. It was about six o'clock, which I thought would be a good time to go.

I picked up my duffle bag and headed to the lounge, where everyone was still watching a match, but this time between Roach and Worm. Roach sniped Worm in the head and I smiled to myself. Looks like my lessons were paying off.

"Soap," Soap turned around I swear his eyes bugged out of his head. "Do you want to go now?"

"Uh yeah... you still have your belly button pierced?" I nodded and tossed my bag in the corner. I glanced over at Ghost and I could just feel the jealousy radiating off of him.

Soap stood up and I looked him over. Black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that gave a great view of his abs and chest, and a black jacket over that. Now I was the under dressed one. I gave Ghost an apologetic look and when no one was looking I winked in his direction. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad.

I couldn't just tell Soap that I didn't want to go or he'd start getting suspicious. There was something there that I had for Ghost, but until I figured out what I was going to about it I didn't want anyone to know. Just not yet.

"Hey, wait up!" To my surprise Ghoul and Puma were behind us all dressed up and an umbrella over their heads. They wore matching black blazers with white t-shirts and worn out jeans, and then black shemagh's over their faces.

We got into one of the humvees and after getting lost, which was really sad seeing as these three lived here, we arrived at the club. Lights were flashing outside of the club and people were standing in line ready to go in. We parked as close as we couldand hurriedto the front of the line. Puma and Ghoul said something about being on a VIP list.

"ID's?"

I held mine out and so did Soap, then Ghoul and Puma. Once it was determined that Puma and Ghoul were VIP, we went in to escape the rain. Inside, it was amazing. It was a two floor place. The whole floor of the large room we came into was covered in squares that lit up, a stage for dancing on one side and a bar and tables on the other, and plenty of dancing space.

Then as I looked at the stairs that went upstairs, I caught a glimpse of a pole and two women who were barely wearing any clothing. I guess the upstairs was where all the strippers were. That's probably where Ghoul and Puma were going and man was I right.

That just left me and Soap down here. He pulled me over to the dance floor as Hangover by Flo-rida came on and started dancing with me. He actually wasn't that bad. But we had come in just as the song was ending and Rock That Body (Skrillex Remix) started playing. He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my hips as we danced.

After a couple more songs we left the floor laughing and went to the bar. Ghoul and Puma were there, two ladies each. Ghoul had a blonde and red head, then Puma had two brunette's. I rolled my eyes at the two, the girls all over them.

Soap called the bartender over. "Scotch please."

"Mojito Diablo and double the white tequila!" Soap raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the bar.

"You can try it when he comes back with it. And he better do it right."

Soap chuckled and took a drink of his Scotch. A couple minutes later the bartender came back with my drink and watched as I took a sip. It was just how I liked it.

"You did a good job." I pulled some money from my pocket and handed the boy, giving him a more than generous tip.

I handed it to Soap who took a small sip and looked at me in delight. "That, is good." I chuckled and order two shots of pure vodka for us to take. Soap hated vodka all by itself.

"To a new and improved friendship, aye mate?" I spoke in the Scottish accent I had before I joined the SPF and he smiled.

"To an even better friendship." Both of the us downed the glasses quickly and Soap crinkled his nose in disgust and downed his Scotch to get rid of the taste. "How you and Nikolai drink this is beyond me."

After awhile I was ready to go back to floor. Soap gladly took my hand and followed me out to the floor. This time around Hotel Room Service was playing and couples were dancing provocatively with each other. But me and Soap weren't a couple.

Soap grinded his hips pelvis against mine and smirked down at me. "Come on Lex, no one we know is here. Just have some fun." His finger trailed along my jaw and he kissed the corners of my lips before giving me a firm kiss on the lips.

It was nothing like the kiss I had with Ghost. With that kiss, it sent fire through my veins and I felt something I had never felt before and I loved it. But with Soap, there wasn't anything. He was a good kisser, but it wasn't anything like Ghost.

I pulled away and stared at Soap. "I think we need to go. You've had a bit too much to drink." I looked to the door and I could of sworn I saw Ghost. Great. Now I was hallucinating about him.

Ghoul and Puma helped me carry Soap to the humvee and we drove back to base. It was awkward between me and Soap, and I knew that he felt sorry for kissing me. Yeah we had a thing when we were teens, but we were both lonely.

Ghoul and Puma were going to go back to the club and hook up with the girls so I had to help Soap to his room. I entered the lounge and Ghost looked at us. It was about 10pm and it felt like a good bedtime for Soap. He'd have a hangover in the morning.

"So how was your night?" Soap was still sober enough to walk up the stairs so he kissed my cheek and went to his room. I smiled at Ghost and bent over the couch to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he scooted away.

"What's your problem? You kiss me in the gym like I was the best thing in the world and now you want nothing to do with me?"

Ghost stood up and walked over to me. He glared down at me through his sunglasses. "I do care and I want everything to do with you, but its you who wants nothing to do with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ghost began to walk away but I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. "Ghost, what are you talking about?"

"You kissed Soap and you looked like you liked it!"


	9. Let Them Explain

Did she really think I was that stupid? Soap was talking about making out with her at the club when they got there and got drunk. He even talked about sleeping with her. Here I thought they were suppose to be best friends but all he wanted out of her was sex.

I stared down at her shocked face. "I went there to make sure he didn't try anything like he said he would, but when I got there you two were practically playing tonsil hockey!"

"He kissed me! He put his tongue in my mouth and I was too shocked to do anything!" I just shook my head and started walking to my room.

"You were still grinding against him."

"Lieutenant!" I still didn't stop. For once I actually told, no showed someone how I really felt. There was something there, but now I wasn't so sure if Alex thought the same. I stood by my door and listened as Alex walked to her room, which was two doors down on the opposite side.

She walked by, her hands stuffed in her pockets and I could just feel how sad she really was. My chest started to hurt as I watched her go into her room and the door slammed shut. Maybe I should of let her explain herself. Now she'd probably never talk to me again.

* * *

Why did Soap have to kiss me? Why did he have to ruin that! I just needed to calm down and talk this out with him. I mean, it was just a couple kisses between me and Ghost but I didn't want to lose him over Soap. And I wasn't playing tonsil hockey with John! He was sticking his tongue down my throat and grinding against me!

I was out at the shooting range, again with Roach. This time I had my EBR and SCAR-H ready so we could have a little competition. I wanted to see how much he had improved.

"Alright Roach, one-hundred-fifty targets. Loser gets pranked for a week and can't do anything about it."

"Sounds like a deal." I grinned and got down on one knee a few feet away from Roach and loaded my SCAR-H.

"One... two...GO!" The targets sprang up and we began firing at the first targets that came into view.I could feel a crowd gather behind us as we came down to the last couple targets. We each had 150 rounds and the one with the most rounds left would lose.

At the end, we emptied our mags onto the ground and counted what we had left. I had seventy-six rounds left, meaning Roach should have seventy-four. That was a really close one. I looked over at Roach who was pouting on the ground and hitting the ground with his fist.

I was pretty satisfied with myself. It had been awhile since I had been beaten in target practice, and a really long time I mean. I looked behind us to see Archer, Toad, Worm, Driver, and Meat watching in amusement.

"That's low dude. You let a girl beat you."

I stood up and looked at the men. "I'm not a girl. I'm your Captain and a woman." They gulped and joined us on the shooting range.

"Alright Roach, handgun practice." I tossed him an M9 and watched as he took aim at one of the targets. He hit where the arm would be and I sighed. "You need to make kill shots and I see what's wrong."

I stepped behind him and spread his feet apart more with my foot, as they were put together. Then I bent his elbows just a little bit and did the same with his knees. "Now fire mate!" Roach did as he was told and the bullet hit the target in the chest. I smiled at how fast he learned and took my Magnum from its spot on my waist and fired it with my right hand while the other stayed at my side. The bullet hit the target rate in the forehead.

"Woah. You gotta show me how to do that." I chuckled and shrugged. "It just takes a little time, Roach. There's always room for improvement, even im always improving my skills." Roach nodded and started his practice with the handgun. Me on the other hand, I leaned against the table and watched the men as they fired their weapons.

"Well I see you've taken the bug under your wing." I shrugged and took the cigar that was held out to me by Price. He lit it for me and I placed it between my lips. These babies were my favorite, but I only smoked when they were offered to me. I only smoked when any of cigar or cigarette was offered to me.

"Yeah. I like the kid. He's got a lot of potential." It was quiet between us for awhile after that, both of us just watching them shoot. But my mind was still set on that kiss I shared with Ghost two days ago.

Price cleared his throat and I let the rest of the cigar fall to the ground. "So Ghost told me you were playing tonsil hockey with John."

I stared at Price, my eyes wide. "No! He was the one who shoved his tongue down my throat! I was just too shocked to do anything..." Price nodded and lit another cigar.

"I saw you and Ghost playing tonsil hockey in the gym." My face heated up and I looked back at the shooting range. "Thought no one was in there."

"I was in one of the bathrooms and when I walked out I saw Ghost on top of you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Price!" I hit his arm and looked at him in disbelief. "You've been around Nikolai and Soap for too long."

"No this is all from Boa." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "So you like Boa?" He shook his head but I knew he was lying. "No. Did you know she's getting rid of those dreads?"

"That's gonna be a lot of work. She actually has really pretty curly hair."

"How'd she get the dreads?" I took another cigar between my lips and sighed. "We got caught in a gulag for a couple of months and she didn't get to take care of her so they became dreads, with our help. It was the only constructive thing to do." Price chuckled and I watched as the handgun Roach was holding came back and hit his cheek. I rushed over to him and looked at the damage. It was a small cut that would defiantly bruise.

I rubbed his cheek and helped him back up. "Go get snipers all of ya!" The six men ran to the table by Price and slid into prone positions. They each held a Barrett .50cal, except Roach who had an Intervention.

"Alright, this should be easy for Archer and Toad. You're going to stay prone for a couple hours and you can't move, talk, make any kind of noise, or get up for anything. Understood?" They all nodded and I watched them in silence.

"So what does Ghost talk to you about?" We walked away from the shooting range and towards the barracks.

"He talks to me about women, not Soap. And I watch him. He's never been that brave with a women before as he is with you." A smile made its way onto my face and I felt special.

"The other day when Soap yelled at Ghost, could you tell me what Soap meant by abusive?"

Price sighed. "Ghost has had a rough past and still has a rough life. The poor man thinks emotions are dead, he thinks he's dead. Hence the balaclava." I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"And he was kind of abusive to women when he had relationships with them, that's what Soap says. Some of it was abuse, but I paid attention. There were hickes and bite marks involved." I raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"I bet no one's asked about your lip yet."

"Soap did but I told him Ghoul got a lucky shot when we were training." Price chuckled and we stopped at the doors to the barracks before going to the conference room.

"You should talk things over with him... both of you deserve to be happy." I stopped and raised an eyebrow at Price. "What are you talking about?"

Price opened the door to the conference room for me and I stopped in the room. "I had a private meeting with General Lincoln and he told me about your past." I froze and I could feel the color leave my face.

"Alex, I'm not pissed at you. I just want the truth, all of it." After all this time I had spent building a new life and now it was all about to fall apart.

"It was my choice to join them, my choice that got me into this mess. The Ultranationalist, they were a mistake." Price handed me a cup of coffee and we sat down at a table.

"And Makarov?"

"He didn't want me to join the group... but I did it anyways. I took him with me when we went to kill Luka to prevent him from ruining our plans but his wife was there instead. By the time we realized what we had done it was too late. It's a long story Price but like I was told, you just gotta keep moving on."

Price nodded, a worried look in his eye. "Just please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready for them to know." He nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"So is that all you wanted?" Price nodded and smiled. "You've been through a lot and you deserve to be happy. I don't want you to go into detail unless you want to but I've known you long enough to know you'd never betray us. And you would of already if you were with them."

I smiled and looked down at my feet. "Does Nikolai know?" Price looked up at me and sighed. "He was hiding in your closet one day to pull a prank on you saw you come into the room and take your contacts out. And he saw your eyes and heard what you said." My smile turned into a frown and I stood up to go back to the shooting range.

"Price, if Ghost goes to you about women, can I ask you something about him?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Do you think Ghost will be mad at me? I want to gain his trust before I tell him, I want him to know me as I am, not as I was."

Price was in deep thought as we walked towards the shooting range. When we got there, Soap and Ghost were yelling at the men for not answering them and laying there doing nothing. I smirked and pointed over to them with my thumb. I wanted to see who the first to break would be.

"An answer to your question, he will be pissed knowing him, when you're ready you'll tell them. Until then just let him get to know you for who you are." I nodded and gave Price a hug and he returned it, squeezing me before he let go.

I walked over to Soap and Ghost, and now Wallcroft, who were yelling their ears off at the poor boys. Worm looked like he was going to be the first to go, but I didn't want any of them gone yet.

"Hey! Leave my training sessions alone mates!" They turned to look at me and I could see the snipers visibly relax.

"Training session?" I raised an eyebrow. "You want to join them?" The three looked amongst each other before nodding. "Why not." Price and I looked at each other and smirked as they went to retrieve the sniper rifles. They went prone and I watched as they stared through the scopes.

"So what do we do?" I took a flash grenade in my hand and through it at Soap's head when he spoke.

"The hell!?" I threw another and he eventually got the point. So I just leaned on the table with Price, taking turns smoking his last cigar before he had to go back to his office to get more.

When there wasn't anything left of the cigar, Price took his leave to go to some paperwork. That left me here with the nine of them to do whatever I wanted, which reminded me. I left to go into the armory and grabbed an airsoft gun. After loading it, I stood back in my same spot and aimed for Roach's arm.

As it hit him he shot up and fell off the top of the slope that led to the targets in the shooting range. I chuckled as he began cursing and climbed back up onto the higher ground. He mumbled under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Ya can talk now Roach. I'll be puttin' ya through 'nough shit this week." Roach groaned and hit his head against the ground.

I could feel Ghost tensing next to Soap. Maybe if he would of let me explain what happened he wouldn't have to be so pissed and temperamental. Soap had too much to drink and I was shocked so I didn't do anything. I will admit I was dancing... provocatively with him but we both knew we were nothing more than friends. Or at least I just wanted to bring friends. I had my eyes set on a certain man with a dep and sexy British accent...

Roach pulled out his side arm and pointed it at me, which caught me by surprise. I put my hands up and stared wide-eyed at him. He smirked in victory and tossed it to me.

"Alright bugsey, I won't go to hard on ya for that one."

Roach's smirk turned into a smile. "That Russian accent you got going on is pretty cute."

I heard a growl come from Ghost, but I must of been the only one who heard it since no one even sent a glance in his direction. Roach was by my side and I shoved him lightly. He had become a good friend of mine. We teased each other constantly and we got up in the middle of the night just to tease and fuck around with each other.

Ghost stood up and placed his weapon back on the table. I picked up a flash grenade and hit him in the back of the head.

"The fuck was that for!?"

"There is NO getting up, moving, or talking. Now pick up the fucking gun and get on the fucking ground, lieutenant." Ghost's jaw clenched and he picked up his weapon, more pissed than I'd seen him.

"What's his problem?" I looked at Roach and then back at Ghost.

"It's his time of the month again." A chuckle came from the men and Ghost's body rippled with anger.

I looked down at the cellphone I'd been given and realized that it was time for dinner. Sometimes I could be a bitch, but this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Alright. Rack your weapons up and head for the cafeteria." They all happily stood up and put their weapons away, all but Ghost. He walked over to me after everyone left and pinned me between the table and himself.

"Ghost, the fuck is your problem?" I glared up at him and he glared down at me.

"Ever since I fucking kissed you I haven't stopped thinking about you..." Ghost nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and hugged me close. For some reason, I still felt a need to be pissed at him.

"So what? Get the fuck off lieutenant." Ghost stepped back, completely stunned by my tone. I was even stunned by it myself. It wasn't even suppose to come at like that!

"Ghost, I'm so sorry!" I turned around and ran for Price's office, the only place I knew I'd be safe. Once I got there I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I knew Price was in the room but I didn't care. I leaned my head against the door and growled. There it was again. Every single time I got close like that something inside of me snapped and something slipped out. I had meant to say it was okay, but my mind went blank and I could feel that killer inside of me come out.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I moved away from the door to the wall and slammed my fist against it as hard as I could. Unfortunately for the wall, there was a hole there. On the bright side I felt a little better. Might as well tell Price the big ass mistake I just made. Ghost would never talk to me again. And that's when I realized it. I just lost my one chance at being happy...


	10. Back In The Game

I sighed and looked over at Ghost and Soap. Alex had asked me to talk things over with them while she prepared us for some mission that would take place in about a week. While she did that, I needed to talk things over with Ghost, without exposing Alex's secret.

Soap left the table and I took the opportunity to take his seat. I was no matchmaker, but Alex looked devastated and I had to fix that. Not only that, but Ghost always looked happier when she was in the room.

"Ghost, I need to talk to you about Alexander." Ghost body visibly tensed and he stopped eating. "What about?"

"Alex is... going through a bad time you could say. Some things from her past are catching up to her and she's taking it out on those closest to her. She didn't mean what she said." It was partly the truth and partly a lie. From what she had shared with me, after getting permission from General Lincoln, Luka would be going after her and her family.

Ghost looked up at me and crossed his arms. "Then why doesn't she say that to my fucking face instead of hiding like a coward?"

I chuckled. "Alex may be good at everything, but talking to men and apologizing is not one of them." I could feel Ghost smile under the balaclava. "But give her some space for a couple days. She's getting us ready for a mission and it's stressing her out."

"That why you're not with her?" I smiled and took another drink of my coffee. "Yep. You'd think it's her time of the month with the way she's acting, but its ten times worse."

"No, if it was ten times worse you'd being doing fifty laps around base." I froze and looked up to see Alex's face. She held a playfulness in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Anyways, Price, the mission should take place October eighth in the Karkonosze Mountains. Kingfish has a base there." I nodded and took the files from her hands so she could sit. She shook her head and pointed to the headset she was wearing. "I'm taking over for the day so you just relax."

I nodded and watched as she left the cafeteria. Something seemed... off with her behavior. She seemed more jumpy and alert than usual. Maybe it was just me, but I could tell Ghost had made the same observation. What was she really doing in there?

* * *

"Yes, I understand Lincoln. No one else is in the room. Just me." Lincoln nodded and I got ready for another web chat or whatever you wanted to call them. He wouldn't tell me who, but it was someone important by how he was acting. Someone important and dangerous that is.

I locked the connection so no one could hear what we were saying and stood in front of the screen, half worried and half excited. Lincoln said this man had dead-on information on Luka. The picture was blurry for a moment before the man appeared.

I stumbled back some and stared in shock at the screen. Messy black hair that needed to be cut, dirty skin that looked as if it just got out of a battle, and those eyes... I thought I'd never see those eyes again. Or the eyes of my best friend next to him. He on the other hand still had his buzzcut and I was still in love with his blue eyes.

"Vlad?" He smiled and nodded. _"Lincoln was the only way I could give you information on Luka without putting you or myself in jeopardy. Now I already have a meeting place set up. A man under the name of James McCullen is having a party tonight. And by party, it's like a terrorist convention except we're all just going to have a good time, like those balls Zakhaev would throw." _I nodded and looked at Lincoln who was on the other half of the screen.

_"Your brother has a point. As much as we'd like to get our hands on Vlad, Luka is a top priority rate now. The only people who know are you, myself, Vlad, Jinx, and that's it. We need to keep this quiet until you kill him."_

I just stared at Lincoln in shock and Vlad was doing the same with Jinx. You couldn't just _kill _Luka. It had to take planning, preciseness, and it had to quiet as to not alert the public of his return. The time it took for us to kill him in the Ultranationalist was about three months and it backfired. The second time during Big Bang, which took seven months, also has failed. This was going to take a long time, but time was something _I _didn't have.

_"Lincoln, something like this is going to take time. Coming up with a plan in just a couple weeks or months would be suicide! I have locations but Luka won't trust me anymore so I'll never know for sure."_

I nodded to Vlad who just gave a small smile. _"Now back to it. Meet me at the entrance to that new club that opened and I'll tell you everything you need and want to know." _

The connection got blurry and then the connection was lost from Vlad's computer. Lincoln signed out and I was left there, completely dumbfounded. I hadn't been undercover in years! Well I actually had never been undercover so I was screwed.

But as far as terrorist and drug dealers were concerned, Vlad had sent me to work for a man name Rojas in Mexico, that's where I was suppose to be the whole time. Hopefully Rojas would be there in confirm it or we wouldn't have much to go on. As far as they were concerned, I was still a terrorist.

This gave me about six to seven hours to prepare, since I had to guess the time. But how would they be able to buy out the WHOLE club? But I'd never heard of a James McCullen before. Hopefully I'd meet him there.

But what to wear... I guess it was time to go shopping again. It had to be fancy, somewhat casual, and it would probably have to be a dress. But then again the dress seemed to be a bit much. Maybe I could just go with something that I would wear if I was still a terrorist. I guess we'd just find out tonight if I made the right choice...

* * *

I was waiting in front of the entrance for my ticket in, who was no where to be seen. Maybe this was just some set up and I was about to be fed to Luka. But if it was, Lincoln wouldn't of been talking to us earlier today. Then again, Vlad always had plans of his own.

I had gone out shopping and decided on a black turtleneck, black leather boots with denim skinny jeans tucked into them, a dark brown satchel, and my hair was curled. Not to mention I had to take my contacts out and put my ear piercing's back in along with my lip and nose ring. And for makeup I went for the usual mascara, top and bottom eyeliner, and red eye shadow and lipstick.

About five minutes later I saw two familiar figures come into view. Vlad was wearing a black blazer with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and a gray scarf. Then there was Jinx. He had matured since I saw him last, as far as I could tell. Baggy blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and worn out, white dance shoes, a short-sleeved white button-up undershirt with a black tie and over that was a black jacket that zipped up half way.

Vlad stepped forward and said something about McCullen to the guard, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying more attention to Jinx.

"So how has military life been treating you, Alex?" I smiled at that thick Russian accent and linked arms with him as we followed Vlad through the club to our destination. If it was one thing I missed from those days, it was Jinx.

"Pretty good. And terrorist life?" He chuckled and shrugged. "It's different without you but we've managed."

Vlad stopped and looked back at me. "It's best you come by me, Aleko." I nodded and placed my arms on one of his as we walked downstairs.

If it were up to me, I'd say the downstairs was bigger than the whole thing combined! This place was enormous!

"McCullen owns this place. He decides who gets in and who gets out."

I nodded and looked around at all the people. All of them were arms dealers, cartel members/leaders, terrorist, there was just too many to keep count. But I did find the man I suppose to be with all this time.

"Aleko! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rojas threw an arm over my shoulders and scolded me.

"I've told you not to wander off like that! Do you know how much trouble you could of gotten in if Luka was here?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Vlad, who shrugged and smiled.

"Now that we're in," He picked me up and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so happy to see you! How's your life? Are you married? Do you have kids? What about a boyfriend? Oh! What's your rank?" This is why I loved my brother. Hard headed, evil, and heartless around his 'colleges' and a child who wanted candy around me. The worst part was his ADD... and OCD.

I placed my hands on his shoulders in attempt to calm him down. "Vovka, I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend or kids, and I'm a Captain. And im happy to see you too." He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow. The only real achievement you've made is being a Captain." I lightly punched his shoulder and we walked over to a table in the corner. I took a seat across from Vlad and Rojas, while Jinx sat next to me. Now it was business.

"This DSM has everything you need to know about Luka and his location," Jinx and Vlad exchanged glances before looking back at me. "And Ultranationalist locations. It would be suspicious if only Luka's camps were being blown up and not mine. He'd come rate after me and you then." I stared at the vodka mix that had been poured for me and looked back up at him.

Rojas brought back more drinks and a younger man, maybe about fourteen. He looked a lot like Rojas himself...

"Aleko, this is my son Alejandro. Alejandro, this is Zakhaev's hotshot." The boy smiled at me and I shook his hand. He was too boyish and too young to be in this.

"A bit young to be in this isn't he?" Rojas looked away for a moment and then looked back at me with some papers in hand. "In this business you never know which day is going to be your last. Vlad has Nadeah and family to care for his kids, Andrea has a guardian for her child, and I thought that since you have a good life and if something happens to me, he has a place to go." I was shocked. This wasn't an unusual request, I'd heard it before.

But me? I worked for the military! Did he have any idea how bad it would look if I was caught living with this kid? It would look bad, really bad.

"Of course! I mean it would look bad on my part, but I'll do it anyways," I looked at Vlad and smiled. "I know what it's like to have family that's in trouble so I'd love to."

Rojas smiled brightly and handed me some papers, making me the legal guardian of Alejandro Miguel Rojas the III. Vlad was already calling me 'mommy' which made me really want to choke him. But I had questions that needed answers.

"Alright Vlad. The family is still in Hawaii?" He nodded and pulled out some files. I put them in my satchel along with the DSM and flash drives. "Except Alexi. He still lives in the old house in Russia. He's a Spestnaz Captain last I heard." It was good to know how Alexi was doing. When I left he was a complete wreck with the loss of his wife.

"Where is Luka now?"

Vlad and Jinx grabbed my arms and led me into the mens bathroom. Inside they pulled out a duffle bags and tossed me an AK-47, flash bangs, and some new clothes.

"Vladimir, what the fuck is going on?" I threw the clothes on, which consisted of a long sleeve military green fur hood jumper coat, gray jeans that flared out at the bottom, a military green shemagh, black fingerless gloves, and black steel toe boots.

"Luka, he just walked in, A-K in hand with ten men. We need to get out and out now." I stared at Vlad and Jinx, who both had put on clothing matching mine.

I got behind Vlad and Jinx was behind me, waiting for his go ahead. It was killing me to just stand back and let Vlad do all the watching, I wanted to see Luka's face with my own eyes.

Jinx handed me a headset and tuned me into some station. He looked me in the eyes and pulled a shemagh over his face. "Call in back up, your back up from the one-four-one." I pressed one of the buttons and continued to stare into Jinx's scared, yet calm eyes.

"Task Force one-four-one, this is Captain Alexander requesting back up at the McCullen club."

I looked at Vlad and got a glimpse outside of the bathroom. Everyone was on the floor and someone was lifting them up by their hair, one by one. It made me wonder if everyone upstairs was okay.

_"Captain Alexander, this General Shepherd. Mind telling me what kind of trouble you're in?"_

There were a couple loud bangs, which I easily identify as bullets. I could hear casing hit the ground through the quietness and I looked back at Jinx. Bullets came through the bathroom door and we took cover on the walls. "Luka Ivanovo is not K.I.A! I repeat Luka Ivanovo is no longer K.I.A!" I fired rounds back at the men and heard two loud thumps.

"Nice hits." I smirked at Vlad and pulled the shemagh over my face, then a pair of black sunglasses.

"So how do we get out?"

"I'll fire off a couple rounds and you two run for it. I'll be rate behind you." Jinx got ready behind me and I looked at Vlad from the corner of my eye. He had so much to live for... a wife, kids, and he had thrown it all way just to save me years ago. He didn't deserve this, I did. It was all my fault anyways.

"No. I'll fire off the shots, you and Jinx run."

"Al-"

I grabbed Vlad's collar and brought his face close to mine. "What I say goes. Got it?" Vlad gave me a sad look and pulled the shemagh over his face.

I opened the door with my gun and saw the men looking around the bar. I could see Rojas laying on the floor, glaring up at a man who had his son by the back of his neck. That was enough to set me off. I raised my gun and fired off a couple rounds as Vlad and Jinx ran through the firefight. Four of the men hit the ground, no doubt one of them was Luka, while the rest went down with the bullets I was firing off.

_"Alexander, I'm sending Archer, Toad, and Price to assist you. I would send more, but we have to keep this under wraps, not make it a damn war."_

I ignored Shepherd's words and ran up the stairs. Once I got to the main floor, I fired a couple shots in the air, making everyone hit the ground. In seconds I was outside behind Vlad and Jinx, who were freaking out.

We couldn't be caught together. Jinx and Vlad had to go one way and me another. But it would be hard to do that with two helicopters over our heads. One thing came to mind though. It was risky, but it might work.

"Vlad, we need to get on the rooftops. Have your chopper meet us up a couple buildings down and take you back to Russia or wherever you came from."

Vlad held up a hand. "I came from a woman if anyone was wondering." I rubbed my temples and saw a latter leading up to the roof of the club. The two were already a step ahead of me and we were on the roof in just under a minute. Now it was time to hop roofs.

"I'm in no shape to be roof hopping Alex!" It was about a seven foot gap from this building to the other. A long jump but it was either that or die. I took a couple steps backwards and strapped the AK-47 to my back and got a running start.

At first I thought I wasn't going to make it, but I caught the edge of the building and pulled myself up. Jinx went next and I helped him up. That left Vlad who was being a baby about roof hopping.

"Just take a few steps back, run, and jump!" He did as he was told and we pulled him. This is what we did for the next two houses until the gaps became smaller, allowing us to run faster. It didn't make firing our weapons any easier though. But we were soon at the meeting place for the chopper, which was ready to take Vlad and Jinx home. But the EZ for me would be hot and I didn't want to risk the 141.

"Shepherd! Call the men back! The situation has been taken care of and I'll be back ASAP! Alexander out!"

I followed Jinx and Vlad into the chopper and listened as bullets hit the sides of the chopper. We all looked at each other, still comprehending what had happened. But we were all thinking of something that was more important rate now. How was I going to get back to the base?


	11. My Best-Friend

I groaned and rolled over in the bed I was in. Wait, how did I get in a bed? I sat up and looked around the room. It looked like a hotel room, but I didn't remember being in a hotel room. I remembered being in the chopper with Vlad and Jinx messing around and arriving at Ghoul's safe house, but not a hotel.

I went over to the window and looked out over the city. Some of the buildings looked familiar but I hadn't seen them in a long time. I was in fucking Prague. How the hell did I even get here? What was the date? I knew for sure that I was going to kill Vlad and Jinx for this one. I mean seriously, Prague? I was perfectly fine staying at Ghoul's safe house for a day.

"So your up." I glared at Jinx and leaned against the window.

"Yeah I'm up num-twat. Now how the hell am I in Prague?" Jinx rubbed the back of his head and gave e a goofy grin. "Well ya see, Luka got to the safe house so we had leave and we took a plane and it just so happened to be going here?" Sometimes, just sometimes, I wanted to ring his neck. I really wanted to ring both of their necks rate now.

"Alright, so can I go home now?" Jinx shrugged and stood with me at the window. "I'd like it if you stayed..." Not this again. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and just smiled. He was just such a cutie when he was nervous like this.

"Jinx, I don't think-"

"Why not? It's not illegal anymore! You're twenty-five and I'm thirty two! Yeah it's a seven year age difference but Vlad approves of me!" Jinx looked away, pouting. I sighed and looked over the streets. He just didn't understand. I didn't understand either. Maybe it was Ghost that was keeping from doing this.

That was the first time I'd thought about Ghost since the mission. Now that he had come back into my head, I all of sudden missed him really badly. And I missed the 141.

"Jinx, I found someone else... at least I think I have." He looked back at me and leaned his back against the window, hands shoved in his pockets. "You think?"

"I haven't quite figured it out yet. He kissed me a few days ago and he's all I've been thinking about since."

A smile crossed Jinx's features. "How long have you known him?"

"I don't know, two weeks? Something along those lines."

"Do you... like him?"

I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Someone's being nosey."

Jinx chuckled. "Someone's being defensive. That means you do, even if you yourself don't know it yet."

"You're weird."

We spent the next couple hours talking about my 'boy-toy' as Jinx was putting it. He was suppose to be my 'boyfriend' but Jinx decided on boy-toy.

"No Jinx. I have not slept with him." We were laying on the floor of the hotel room playing strip poker and talking about random things. Most of them about my British boy-toy, while others were about how Scotland treated me. He was Ultranationalist, but he would _always _be my best friend.

"I think I'm just going to call this Brit your boyfriend. I'm your boy-toy." I picked up one of the plush pillows and chucked it at his face. The pillow hit its mark and Jinx fell backwards.

"No, you and Yuri are two different people!"

Jinx stood up and put his face close to mine. "No, Jinx and Yuri are very similar."

I placed a hand on his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Our lips were just centimeters away from each other. Already I could taste his sweetness and feel how his lips moved with mine even though they weren't touching. Jinx was my first and like they say, you never forget your first. And I never forgot about Jinx.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked to see Vlad standing in the door way with a smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting?" Me and Jinx backed away from each other and I was tossed a cellphone.

"Call your base so they won't be on our asses."

"When can I go home?"

"Luka's still looking for you in England. Until things boil down you're staying with me."

I squeezed the phone and glared at him. "This is kidnaping! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in?"

"What trouble?" Vlad put his face rate next to mine. "Vlad, if people found out you were with me you can just kill 'em or blow 'em up. I could lose my job and go to prison!" He took a step back and slowly nodded, kind of understanding what I was saying.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

I lowered my gaze and dialed Shepherd's number into the phone. "I don't want it to happen again either."

_"This is Shepherd."_

Jinx and Vlad left the room, leaving me to talk things over with Shepherd. "Shepherd, it's Alex. I'm alright but im hiding out for a couple days."

_"England is in a state of panic! What the hell happened?"_

"Undercover mission went wrong and now im not so sure where I am, but I'm alright and I'll be back in a couple days. I'll have Lincoln send you my files and I want you to read them with Price. Lincoln will explain my situation. Now I gotta go."

_"I'll tell everyone you're fine and safe. Things have cooled down in the past two days but there are still men around. Come home same, Alexander."_

Shepherd hung up the phone and I sat down on the bed. No one could know who I was with, where I was, or what was going on besides Shepherd and Price. Price was the only one who would try and understand, and Shepherd was my superior so he needed to know what was going on.

The question of if anyone found out who I was always crossed my mind but I had started over and had a new life. Bringing back who I once was was completely pointless. It would ruin everything I had built and I would lose all my friends and I couldn't let that happen.

Jinx and Vlad came back into the room and laid on the bed. "Well this should be fun. Staying in this hotel until things cool down and not being aloud to leave."

I groaned and fell back on the bed onto Jinx's stomach. That meant I had to spend the next couple days, alone, with these to idiots. Better yet, I had to keep them entertained. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

I was sitting in the conference room with Shepherd and Lincoln was online sending us Alexander's files. I'd been waiting since I first met her to read her files, see what she had done. And with her being an ex-Ultranationalist, that was bound to be on there as well. Every mission she'd been on, everything she had been through and done, I just couldn't wait.

Finally, her file popped up on the screen. Lincoln was on one half of the screen with Alexander's files on the other.

"Alexander A. Makarov, born September thirteenth nineteen-eighty-eight, twenty-five-years-old, Russian, ebony black hair, sea green/pacific blue eyes, multiple scars throughout body, five-foot, one-hundred pounds..." And it just went on. This was just the basic profile, not what I wanted to see.

"So she's Makarov's sister?" I looked between Lincoln and Shepherd. _"Yes. Alex is the youngest amongst five other siblings. One is a Spetsnaz, four are SPFC's, and then there's Kingfish who's a terrorist."_

"Alright Lincoln, what's her story?"

Lincoln looked around the room he was in to make sure the line was secure. He pulled some files out ad more were uploaded in front of them.

_"Alexander joined the Ultranationalist to join the Mavericks program. The goal of this program was to train young men and women to withstand anything and do anything. Flying, weapons, tanks, bombs, you name it they did it. When Alex's mother died she went to Vlad and was recruited by Zakhaev. Joined the Spetsnaz at about eight or nine with a fake ID saying she was eighteen."_

_"The training made most young men and women age to look older. A general found out but instead of killing her, he kept her around and she learned from some of the best. Months before this, during a winter in Chernobyl, Alex was guarding Zakhaev. And if it weren't for her, you'd be dead Price."_

I was shocked, dumbfounded. Now that I thought back to Chernobyl with Mac, I remember seeing a short-stack much like Alex, except she had mismatching eyes. I had looked her dead in the eyes through that sniper. She knew me and Mac were there, yet she did nothing to stop us. I even remember her giving that nod rate before I shot.

_"Now that you know Price, her training ended three years after Spetsnaz and she was a full-fledged Ultranationalist. Alex was Zakhaev's shadow, not Kingfish. She made all of the decisions, all of the decisions for the Ultranationalist. As she told me, Luka Ivanovo was the worst."_

On the screen, the picture of a man with fair skin, dark brown hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and a sadistic grin on his face as he looked directly at the camera. The other was of Alexander, wearing a black bullet proof vest, worn blue jeans, and steel toe boots. In her hands she held an AK-47 and there was a cold, hard look in her eyes. Next to her was Luka in a similar outfit, but wit ha grin on his face.

_"The two were once close, but Luka lost her trust when he almost killed her family. Once that happened, Luka's true colors began to emerge. He was insane and ill-tempered. Zakhaev wanted him gone and Alex and Kingfish took it upon themselves to dispose of him. Unfortunately, they weren't informed that Luka's pregnant wife would be staying in his room."_

My eyes widened as a picture of a women with a somewhat large stomach covered in blood. There was a gunshot wound to her head, chest, and stomach, and her throat had been slit. Blood was all over the room and the sheets were soaked in the red liquid.

_"They didn't bring night-vision and Alex killed the wife. Luka found out the next morning and almost destroyed the entire Ultranationalist, until Kingfish admitted to the act. Alex being the protective sister she was, tried to pull him out of it but got thrown into one of Luka's camps where she was tortured and raped."_

I looked away as pictures of the torture came up and after that the rape. Now I knew why Alex was the way was.

_"After that, she was a complete wreck and has never fully healed. A couple years ago we recruited her for the mission Big Bang. During that mission she killed Luka and his twin brother Lev... or so we thought. Now Luka will stop at nothing to destroy the Makarov family."_

I picked up the laptop that had all of Alex's information and sighed. That explained why she snapped at Ghost. He then started to compare the two and their past. They were so similar, Alex and Ghost. If anyone deserved to be happy it was those two. And Ghost was always happier when she was around, though he wasn't as goofy as he'd once been.

"So she's an ex-terrorist?"

"Correct Shepherd."

"How the hell did she get into the military?"

_"Makarov hacked into the files and made her a brand new one, so no one never knew."_

"Then how'd you come by these pictures and the file."

Lincoln smirked. _"Just because it isn't in the internet doesn't mean it isn't on paper."_

We talked about Alex for the next couple hours and the situation she was far as Lincoln was concerned she had fled the country with the Ultranationalist, but from what Ghoul said she was already knocked out when they took her. Now they could be anywhere, but Ghoul guaranteed she'd be back when Luka's men were gone.

I wouldn't say a word to Soap, Roach, Ghost or anyone. I knew she wouldn't betray us, that she wouldn't betray her best friends. Soap on the other hand never really thought about things like that and would just blow up at her as soon as he found out. Roach might understand. That kid looked up to Alex like she was the nest thing in the world. And Ghost, well he could tell Ghost got jealous when she around any other guys.

Lincoln logged out, leaving myself and Shepherd shocked by everything we had found out. I thought I knew Alex, but not as good as I thought I did. But I knew Alex for who she is, not who she was. She had every right to hide this, to start a new life. He could just only hope that everyone would understand.


	12. They Don't Know What We Do Best

Three days I had been stuck in this room. Three days I had been stuck with two idiots who had ADD and OCD. Jinx was obsessed with being clean and Vlad was obsessed with everything being neat and clean and perfect. Both of them were worse than women. Worst part was they were suppose to be terrorist, not grown-ups that needed constant attention.

"Your ring is phoning!"

"Shut up Jinx!"

I jumped on the bed and sprawled out, just getting ready for bed. "Alexander speaking."

_"Alex, your boys are going crazy. You need to assure them you're alright."_

I chuckled and listened to the bickering in the background.

_"Alex! Are you alright?"_

"Hey Johnny! Yeah I'm fine. How is the base?"

_"We miss you. It's boring without you!" _I could hear Roach yelling at Soap for it to be his turn and I heard them fighting over the phone.

_"Alex, it's Roach!" _

"Nice to hear ya bugsey. They treatin' ya alright hun?" Vlad and Jinx walked in and took seats at the table in the room. _"Ghost and Captain MacTavish are beating up one me. Help?"_

"Put the Captain on hun." I smiled and listened to the bickering continue.

_"Hey kid. I know what kind of trouble you're in thanks to Lincoln and I'll do whatever it takes it help you out."_

I stared at the ground and no longer heard them talking, just Price. It was a relief to me that Price now knew what kind of trouble I was in and the kind of trouble they were in.

"Thanks JP. It's a relief to know that you'll be there."

_"Anything for you sweetheart... now I have to let Ghost talk to you before he bust the door open."_

Once again, the phone was switched but it was still silent. Then I could hear that sexy British accent I loved so much arguing with Price. _"Hey Alex! You doin' alright?"_

I could feel a smile cross my features at his voice and I laid back on the bed. "I'm doing good Ghost. And I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. It's just been awhile since I've been able to be happy and I just don't know how anymore."

_"Same here Alex. And it's alright. Price said you were going through a rough patch, though he wouldn't say what. But I'd like to make it up to you when you get back..."_

I felt my face get hot as his voice droppedto a seductive tone. I smirked and looked over at Vlad and Jinx who were pretending to make out with each other. Taking one of the pillows I chucked it at them, making Vlad lean in a little too close, making their lips actually touch. I covered my mouth as they stared at each other.

"How do I know you'll live up to that?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Man, you're not a bad kisser Vlad."

"Neither are you Jinx." I covered my face with my free hand and held in my laugh as I waited for Ghost.

_"When you get back I'll show you how sorry I am."_

With that Ghost hung up. I just stared at the wall in front of me and thought about what just happened. Soap couldn't find out about what Ghost had just said to me. But I pulled back to reality as I was tackled by Jinx.

"Get off me you gay man!"

Jinx made a fake offended face and stood up. "I'm not gay! You threw the pillow!"

"You said he wasn't a bad kisser!"

"I was complimenting him!"

Jinx through his arm ups in the air in mock anger. Vlad joined me on the bed and got under the covers to go to sleep. Unfortunately, these two only rented one room with one bed, meaning we all had to share. It was something about keeping a 'low-profile' as Vovka put it. I could only imagine the poor ladies face behind the desk as Jinx carried me in and Vovka paid.

I got on the other side of the bed and Jinx was soon in the middle. This morning I woke up to Vlad's arms wrapped around Jinx's waist and Jinx had his head buried in Vlad's chest... it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. I took a picture of it with Vlad's phone and a couple others.

But instead of all of us just laying there like the two other nights, Jinx wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.I heard a growl escape Vlad's mouth and I tried to push Jinx away, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon,

"Get. Off. Of. Her." Vlad's words dripped with venom as he spoke to Jinx. Frankly, it was scaring me_. _I've never heard talk like that to anyone but Luka and Imran before.

Jinx sighed and turned to look at Vlad. "I'm not going to fuck her if that's what's going through your head. I just wanna cuddle. Have a problem, get the fuck out." I rolled my eyesat the tone in Jinx's voice. He was acting like a child fighting over a toy.

I saw Vlad sit up and he looked at me. "You have a boyfriend, get off of mine." Vlad grabbed Jinx's shoulders and pulled him over to his side of the bed, hugging him closely.

"You two are so fucking weird."

Both of them sat up and looked down at me. "Well, we don't get a lot of time to let loose so being goofballs is something we don't get to do often." I observed the two briefly before patting the spot next to me for Jinx. He gladly took the offer and cuddled up to me, buryinghis face under my chin. It brought back some feelings that we had together years ago.

It felt so good to be close to him again, like how we had been was now I realized how much I missed him and Vlad. How much I missed what _we _had. But then Ghost came back into my head and a new feeling rose in my stomach.

"So now that Vlad is finally asleep, tell me about the guy you've been thinking about." I looked back up at Jinx with drowsy eyes. It was weird how he knew these kind of things.

"He's just a guy I met when I arrived at the base a couple weeks ago. For some reason he just won't leave my head." Jinx laid on his side and faced me, a curious look on his face. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

"What? No! I mean we kissed, but not that."

He raised an eyebrow and hopped out of the bed. Now I was confused. "As I've heard brit's say, you were playing tonsil hockey."

I giggled and followed him out of the bed to the window, where we had made our own little spot with blankets and pillows during the day. He laid down on them and I joined him.

"And you snapped at him? I wish I could tell him how to handle you."

"Handle me? Please!" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well me and Vlad kind of compare you to a bomb," I looked at him to continue. "Like a bomb you have wires and buttons. If you cut the wrong wire, the bomb could speed up, slow down, or go off. Cut the right wire and the bomb will stop ticking. Get where im going?"

I nodded and rested my head against the wall. "Okay, what is this whole point of getting me out of the bed and over here?"

He sighed and placed his chin on my thigh. "By the way you were staring off in the bed and that smile, I can tell you like him. A lot. And I heard him on the phone..." I felt heat rise to my cheeks and lightly shoved him. "Don't tell Vovka."

"I won't. I just want you to be in good hands. I want you to be with someone who can handle your mood swings and will love you no matter what, like I can." I looked through the window and sighed.

"Jinx, there will _always_ be feelings between us. I'm not going to deny the fact that I still have those feelings for you, but with this guy, those feelings are stronger."

He nodded and looked out the window with me. A smile crossed his face and I immediately knew what he was thinking about. It made me smile too.

"Just like the old days, isn't it?" I nodded. "Yeah. No worries, didn't have to do crap, no one out to kill you." He chuckled at the last part and closed his eyes.

"You get to leave tomorrow."

I looked back down into his peaceful eyes. "Does it sound weird that I want to go back to the base to see that guy and me new family, but at the same time I want to stay here with you two?"

Jinx shook his head and moved so I was sitting between his legs. "No, it's not weird. You want to see what's going to happen with that guy, but at the same time you want to be close enough to protect your brother and family."

I laid my head against his chest and sighed as I relaxed. Jinx always knew how I felt. He always knew what was wrong and how to make me feel better.

"So now that you know what's wrong, what are we going to do?"

"Well as childish as this sounds, there an ice cream shop downstairs that's open for another couple hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Even though it was just an ice cream shop downstairs, we both got dressed in the uniforms we ran in a couple days ago. Maybe we'd find something else to do in the process.

For most of the night, even after the shop closed, we sat in the shop talking and eating ice cream. Of course, after promising the guy we'd pay for everything we ate... and then some. The guy would be out of business by the time we were done, but we were going to leave him a very generous tip.

Both me and Jinx were sitting against the wall. We had tried everything and eaten our favorites, as childish as it was. But it was fun. We got to let loose and be ourselves without Vlad being around. And for a little awhile, it was like Luka didn't even exist. It was a peaceful time.

"Alright, so how did I give you the name Jinx again? I forgot."

Jinx tapped his chin and a smile came to his face. "I always got us in trouble and 'jinxed' us. That's how I got the name." The memories of all the trouble we had gotten into was enough to bring a smile to my face and make me forget about the situation we were in.

But Jinx snapped me from my thoughts by tossing me my satchel. I looked through it to see that everything was still in there, including a laptop.

"You need to go home. You've spent enough time here." Jinx smiled down at me and we stood up. It would be hard to say goodbye, especially for what would probably be the last time I ever saw him.

He led me outside to a black SUV and started driving to the airport. But this also meant I wouldn't get to say goodbye to Vlad... then again I spent most of my time with Vlad than Jinx. It still made me feel bad though, but I wanted to get back to base and see the mens faces.

In no time we were at the airport and Jinx handed me my passport and ticket. I hopped out of the vehicle and waited on my side for Jinx. He stood in front me, kind of awkwardly.

"So last time you left you promised to give me a kiss... but you never did." I looked away to hide the red that had risen onto my cheeks. Yeah I did promise to give him a goodbye kiss before I left last time, but was rate now the best time to bring it up?

My head was forced back to look at him as he gripped my chin. "Hey, I'm not trying to bring back what we had or test to see if there's still something because I know there still is. But those feelings are much stronger with whoever this guy is. It's just one kiss."

In seconds I felt Jinx's warm lips on mine. It was soft and sweet, not exactly what I was expecting, but I kissed him back anyways. He was right, both of us were, when we admitted to there still being feelings between us. But who could ever forget their first?

Jinx was the first to pull away and placed his forehead against mine. "Remember, I'll always keep you safe and as promised, make sure you never back down from a challenge... after all," He kissed my forehead and stepped away. "They don't know what we do best and that's our little secret."

I chuckled and gave him on final hug. He gladly returned it and let me go into the building so I could prepare for my flight. But saying goodbye for the second time had given me more confidence in myself, more confidence in finding Luka. Sometime's, all you need is one kiss from the person you expect the least and you're back on track.

* * *

The whole base was going insane without Alex. I guess it would be better if they didn't know she had been taken to Prague and had a terrorist after her, but yesterday we proved she was alright. Even that though, wasn't enough to keep them still.

"Alex needs to get back, ASAP."

"I agree with you, Soap."

Myself, along with Ghost, Roach, and Soap were sitting in the cafeteria listening to General Shepherd yell at the men. I'd do it myself, but the whole base was stressing Shepherd out and he needed to let off some steam or we'd all be in for it.

"Price! Get your men under control!"

"General, that's kind of hard to do when their idle is missing." The men around the table nodded and continued to eat lunch.

"I don't care how you do it, but get them under-"

"Files and DSM on Kingfish, sir." We all snapped our heads to the familiar voice.

"ALEX!" The whole base erupted into joy and was around the table in seconds. None of the men phased her though. Her eyes were set on the General.

Shepherd smiled and took the files plus DSM from her hands. "How was your leave?" She smirked and I could see small, fading welts over her arms. What the hell were those from?

"If you mean being fucking kidnaped, it went well." I smiled and took some files from her hands. Various missing men from the Spetsnaz and SAS. But how were these men important?

"Price, I need your help to get started on some search points and points of interest on Luka. General Shepherd, there are Kingfish's camps, and potential deals to go down in that DSM along with files of his men. Goodluck."

She tore me from the chair, completely ignoring Soap and company yelling after her. From what I could tell, she was on a mission. What that mission was I'd have to find out.

In seconds we were in the barracks and up in her room, boards placed on the walls so we could begin research. I was connecting the dots between Luka and these missing men, but there wasn't much to go on.

I hadn't really looked over to see what Alex was doing by her door so I turned around to take a look. There was a picture of Vladimir Makarov, maybe no older than thirty, in red swim shorts, and four other men who looked similar to him. They all must of been brothers. Under each of them was a name. For left to right it was Alexi, Vikenti, Vladimir, Kira, and then Matvei.

"Those your brothers?"

"Yeah... Alexi lives in Russia with two kids and the other three live in Hawaii. Our uncle had quite the property and house there and he was more than happy to give it to them."

I stood up and went to go look more at her work. There was seven medium-sized brown boards, five of them belonging to the brothers, one belonging to her, and the final one belonging to Luka. They were filled with pictures, along with dates and notes I couldn't even read. Alex had neat hand writing, it was just that most of it was in Russian.

"When was the last time you spoke to them? Vlad included."

She shifted her stance and sighed. "I spoke to Vlad less than twelve hours ago. He saved my ass at that club when Luka almost had me killed. I would of been if it weren't for him."

I gritted my teeth and stared at one of the pictures of Vlad. "That could be used as treason ya know."

"I know Price. Lincoln knows as well, but he's just happy to have shit on both of them. Me, I'm more worried about Luka than Makarov."

I went back to my work, ignoring the thought that she was with a high-profile terrorist the whole time. She had information to take him down, that's what counted rate now.

"Why are you more worried about Luka than Makarov?"

It was silent then. So quiet you could even hear a pin drop. But in this case, we could hear the men downstairs, which was usually impossible since the rooms were sound proof.

"Because. As soon as Luka kills Vlad, there's going to be no one stopping him from killing me."


	13. Simon Riley

"You are so god damn stupid Jinx!" I watched as Jinx flinched at my voice, but I didn't give a shit.

It had been _years _since I had seen or heard from her. Yeah that was my fault because I was the one who sent her away, but it was for her own safety! If I wouldn't of sent her away she'd be dead by now! Jinx needed to stop thinking about himself and put me back in the picture!

"Vlad, if Luka-"

"I don't give a fucking rats ass about Luka rate now! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Jinx grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. "Vladimir, calm down! With Luka being back, you'll see her again. And she needed to leave... had a hot ass waiting for her back at the base."

Jinx mumbled the last part, but I heard it. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Are you jealous?"

To my surprise he shook his head and smiled. "She's in good hands, I can tell by the way she smiled at his voice and how she dazed off while she was here." I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my desk.

"A brit?"

"I'm pretty sure." I sighed and sat down in my chair. I didn't like Brits. Never did and probably never would. Then again, I didn't like the thought of anyone touching Alex. Jinx got lucky since he's my best friend and he was Alex's best friend so I couldn't exactly kill him.

Jinx smiled at me. "Even if she doesn't know it herself, she's in love with the man." I looked at him funny and he just laughed. With a brit? She knew I had a 'no brit policy', but I guess now that I wasn't in her life it didn't really matter. It's not like I'd ever meet him. I wish I could, just to make sure he'd keep her out of trouble and love her like she's the best thing in the world.

He laughed and shoved me forward. "She'll be fine! This brit will love her, trust me."

"But will he love her when he finds out who she really is?" Jinx's gaze dropped and his shoulders slumped. For once, he was defeated. Even he couldn't predict what this man would do, whoever he was.

"Vlad, I know I don't really have a say in what's going to happen, but just trust me on this one. He'll still love her."

"And how do you know he'll love her?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"I just know alright!"

I rolled my eyes and started on some paperwork. Nothing could explain how much I hated paperwork. Jinx hated it as much as I did and when Alex was here she hated paperwork so much that she actually _burned _them. That was some pretty important paperwork too. I could only imagine how she was handling being a Captain with all the paperwork.

Feeling something warm roll down my cheeks, I wiped the back of my hand against my face. To my shock they were hot tears. I looked over at Jinx and saw he was practically balling. Thinking about Alex was making think about my family and how much I missed them.

I could of let Alex take this job and that meant I could be with my family. I could have a job in Moscow as a lawyer or something, or even be in Hawaii as an SPF or CIA. But I didn't want that life for her, she was so young and had so much potential. Now she was a Captain in the military and hopefully had a man to take care of her and love her.

"We can go off the grid for awhile and you can visit Nadeah... it's risky but I wouldn't mind going off-grid for a week or two."

"Someone you want to see Jinx?" He grinned sheepishly and pulled a picture from his pocket. It was of a woman with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, shining gray eyes, and luscious pink lips. Next to her was Jinx.

"When did you meet this beautiful woman?" He took the picture from my hands and put it back in his wallet. "About two months ago and her names Anja. She's a wonderful woman! She's funny, cute, has the most wonderful personality-"

"Did you fuck her yet?"

Jinx lightly punched my shoulder and took a seat at his desk in the corner of the room. "Is that all you care about?" I shrugged. "Well I personally haven't had sex in about nine years, since I'm a faithful man... you on the other hand were making out with my sister at the airport."

He raised an eyebrow and typed on his computer. "How do you know that?" I picked up a book and threw it across the room, hitting him in the head. He hissed in pain and rubbed the bump that was already starting to form. "Fine. I made out with your sister. No reason to give me a concussion!"

I paused from my work and looked over at the grinning man. The bump was now visible, and I kind of felt bad. He was my best friend.

"Whatcha grinning about over there Jinx?"

"Just talking to Anja."

"Sexting?" I chuckled but soon felt something hit the side of my head. I yelped in pain and looked to see the same book I had thrown at Jinx laying on the floor in front of me.

"Real mature Jinx!" He laughed and continued typing on his computer. Maybe I should email Nadeah or even call her... I hadn't spoken to her in two years. I needed to hear that sweet voice...

* * *

So much paperwork to do in what seemed like such little time. That's what I hated the most about the military, all the stupid paperwork. But at least it was time away from the men. Like any of them would be up at one in the morning.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. The only person who had seen me since I'd gotten back was Price and he left to go sleep about four hours ago. We had spent two days with no sleep piecing together the puzzle pieces and so far we had a couple good leads.

This morning there was going to be a meeting to set things straight with tomorrow's mission. Operation Kingfish they were calling it. I wouldn't be attending it though. I mean, I'd be attending the meeting, just not the mission. According to Lincoln, my duties went to him first then the 141. I didn't mind, it gave me more time to work on Luka.

There was a knock at my door and I could only wonder who'd be up at one with a meeting a eight. They better have a good reason for interrupting my quiet time, which to me was sitting in the dark sorting files on my laptop.

Much to my surprise, it was Ghost. "Mind if I come in?" I looked out in the hallway and allowed him to come in.

"Take a seat wherever you can find one." It actually wasn't that much of a mess. Most of the boxes were by my closet and the portfolio's of my family by the door.

He sat on my bed and appeared to be playing with something in his hands. It was a pink bracelet that looked to be hand made. Light pink with darker pink hearts. It was actually pretty cute.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself from the night of the club." Ghost motioned with his head for me to join him. I was busy rate now, but what would it hurt to just take a small break?

He tied the bracelet around my wrist tightly, but not so tight it would cut off my circulation. Up close, it was even more beautiful.

"My mum taught how to make these bracelets. It's girly, but I didn't have much of choice when she showed me." I smiled and brought the bracelet closer for inspection. "I love it. Thanks Ghost."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So you want to go out to the shooting range or weight room or something? I still feel like an ass."

I pulled him up and shut my laptop off. "Weight room sounds like fun." Ghost leaned closer and kissed the corner of my lip through his balaclava. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a mistake." Ghost moved a hand up to his face and lifted the mask up to reveal a perfect set of white teeth in a smile. His lips met my neck and he dug his teeth into my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips as he ran his tongue over the mark.

Feeling like I was in a teasing mood, I pulled away and went to the door. "We're going to miss the weight room." A low growl came from his chest and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're gonna get it for that one, Lex." I hurried up and slid down the railing of the stairs and out of the barracks, with Ghost close behind.

As soon as I burst through the doors to the gym, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed as I was carried over to the weights and was dropped on one of the benches.

Ghost placed his hands on either side of me and leaned down. "First off madam, I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself. Please do so."

I giggled and placed a hand on his chest. "Soap and myself were drinking. He was making all the moves and I was kind of shocked when he kissed me... the grinding and that, well I didn't really think anything of it..."

I watched Ghost crack his neck and flinched. In all honesty, Ghost actually _scared _me. Once or twice I had seen what he was really like, his bad side. And that side scared me.

"Well he won't be touching you anymore... and if he does he'll be losing his fingers." My eyes met his and I realized his sunglasses were gone. That left me to stare into protective baby-blue eyes.

Jinx's words from when we were in the hotel room rang through my head. _'If you want to get a guy, make sure he's protective. Oh! And this is off, but if he acts different around you then he likes you and you better not let him go.' _

Don't let him go... but what was it? I liked the lieutenant but I didn't want to be hurt and I didn't want him to get pulled into _my _mess. But life's too short to be anything but happy... right?

"Ghost, can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Soap told me you were temperamental and a bitch, but you act calm and are kind to me... why?"

His body tensed and he shifted his weight. "I am temperamental, just not around you. When you're around, you calm me and I can't be angry when you're in the room. It's just... ugh!" Ghost stood up and gripped the top of his balaclava with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Ghost walked back over to me and pulled his balaclava off. If I had a face like his, I'd show it off every chance I got. Messy dark brown hair, strong jaw line, those stunning baby-blues, and perfect teeth, why? I swear I died and went to heaven. He was HOT.

Without missing a beat, he crashed his lips onto mine aggressively. I was caught off guard but I kissed him back when I came back to my senses. He teasingly bit my bottom lip and sucked on the new cut he had made. He pushed me harder against the bench and trapped me beneath him. I tried to make a move and make myself more comfortable but Ghost smirked against my lips and made sure I couldn't move.

"You're... such... a tease." I slowly puled away from him panting. He was in the same condition.

"It isn't exactly teasing, it's just making sure you have no control." My eyes narrowed and he just looked down at me, completely amused. It was weird seeing emotions cross his face but I liked it.

I bit his lip teasingly and looked at the time. It was one thirty and I still hadn't slept. I knew I needed sleep, but I wasn't going to be able to after that kiss.

"Well we got some time before that meeting..." He kissed my chin and down my jaw line, but I had another idea. While he was occupied with my neck, I took his balaclava from his pocket and quickly got up, leaving a confused yet intrigued Ghost.

I pulled the balaclava over my face and put my hands on my hips. "How do I look?"

He laughed and leaned back on the bench, the cutoff he was wearing going to one side giving me a great view of those abs and sexy v-lines.

"Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes and felt my own cutoff fall to one side. A hint of lust crossed his features and I smirked. That's what I was looking for.

"Woah! Is that a belly-button piercing?" I nodded and placed a finger over my lips. "You can't tell anyone though. No piercing's policy remember?"

He walked over to me and gave me that sexy smirk. "I won't." He gently placed his hands on my waist and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Anything else I need to know about?" I stuck my tongue out him and turned around to show him my tramp stamp. It was of a sniper in a ghillie suit, prone of course, holding a sniper rifle. My body froze as his fingers traced over my skin, sending shivers through my body.

I turned around and cupped his face between my hands, admiring the small scar above his left eye and a slightly bigger one on his right cheek. They made him look even hotter.

Ghost playfully nipped at my lips. "So what else is there to learn about you? I want to know everything." And that's what we did until three o'clock. We just talked and had a good time in the gym. He wasn't tense or had that pissed off aura around him, he was just a fun and goofy guy. I liked this side, the goofy side. It was the real him.

We walked back to the barracks, his hand laced with mine. No one would be up so rumors wouldn't start going around about us. I wanted people to know, but first off, Soap would beat the shit out of Ghost and second, Luka would go for the person closest to me. And rate now, that was Ghost.

I unlocked my door and looked back at Ghost, who had gotten his balaclava back but had it stuffed in his pockets. "Thanks Ghost. I enjoyed myself." He moved closer and placed his hands on my hips. "As did I."

As I leaned in to kiss him, I heard footsteps down the hallway and settled for a kiss on the cheek. "Night Ghost."

I turned to my door but Ghost grabbed my arm and made me face him. "It's Simon Riley, but only when no one else is around." With that he left to his room. That name... I liked it. I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. Simon Riley... that's all I could think about. _My Simon Riley_.


	14. Blue-Eyed Sniper

"Alright, Captain. Now back to what we were saying..." I sat next to Roach and Ghost sat on the other side of me, listening intently on how this mission was going to go. And what little information we had on had given us some information, but it wasn't enough to make plans. I had thought there'd be a good amount... Jinx must of switched that out. Sneaky bastard...

"And you won't be joining this mission, Captain Alexander?" I looked up at Shepherd and nodded. "Da. Lincoln wants me working on Luka. I would like to join the assault, but Lincoln has made up his mind, if that's alright, General Shepherd."

He was surprised by my respect, but I was taking what Lincoln had said into mind. I needed to respect all my superiors now that I wasn't an SPF an anymore or there'd be consequences. I wasn't in the big leagues anymore, I was in the Task Force 141. Yes they were some of the best hand picked warriors on the planet, but they weren't the _best._

"That's fine, Captain. Lincoln also mentioned something about the CIA?" I flinched at CIA and shook my head. Lincoln had mentioned putting me in the CIA so I could kill Luka as soon as I found him. Something about a license to kill. I guess since Lincoln was CIA he was given some sort of clearance. And he usually used that to get me out of trouble, but I usually didn't get into to trouble.

"I'm not going to the CIA, sir. I'm happy being here." There was more behind my answer, but Shepherd excepted what I had given. "It's good to know I have the greatest soldier in the world at my disposal. I heard that every agency in the world was fighting over you when they heard you'd be reassigned. CIA, SEAL's, Rangers, Delta Force, and I even heard the Spetsnaz was offering up a pretty large price."

I smirked and leaned back on two legs of my chair. "Correct, sir. But Lincoln still has an authority that I can not get rid of. I do as he says still, as his work is... challenging you could say."

Shepherd sneered at me. "CIA work." I chuckled and nodded, a smirk present on my face. "CIA work, General."

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly, besides Shepherd's occasional questions about my work and Lincoln. He seemed greatly curious in my life and it was starting to bug me.

"At twenty-four-hundred hours the Task Force 141 will depart of Operation Kingfish with the Delta Force. Any questions that haven't already been answer?" Everyone shook their heads and the meeting was dismissed.

Price caught me on the way out and brought me back into the conference room. He sat me down on one side of the table, while him and Shepherd stood on the other.

"Alright Alex, what happened?" I looked around the room. "I can't tell you. It's classified information."

"Alex, we know your entire story thanks to Lincoln. And he said you could tell us." I kept a straight face and showed nothing. "I still can't unless I have confirmation from Lincoln. Now if you don't mind, I want to spend some time with the men before thy leave."

I ignored Price calling after me and went straight to the cafeteria. No one could make me tell them what happened at the club or where I was unless Lincoln supervised it. And as far as I was concerned, he was too busy with Luka to do that rate now.

When I entered the cafeteria, my eyes searched for my Mohawk friend, Simon Riley, and boyish Roach, but I couldn't find any of them. But I did lay eyes on Sandman, so I grabbed a plate and decided I'd sit with him and three of the men.

"Hey kiddo!" I hit his head with a fork and sat down. "Shut up." He chuckled and went back to talking to Archer, Toad, and another. "Anyways, Alex, I'd like you to meet the Delta Force. Well, one anyway."

I glanced up at the man Sandman was talking about and smiled. Short, messy black hair, and frost blue eyes. Not a muscle head and didn't have muscle like Soap did, but he was still toned.

"Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook." I shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile. "Welcome to the Task Force 141, Westbrook. You have a callsign?" He nodded. "Frost."

"I'm guessing because of your eyes, yes?"

"Yes, Captain."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Just Alex will do, Frost. I don't like formalities."

What I thought was going to be breakfast, turned into a new friendship with Frost. We had a lot of things in common that we liked and when he got back he was going to introduce me to some tv shows he thought I might like and play some sports. Like me he was athletic all through high school and he hated spiders. To me, he kind of reminded me of Roach, in a way that is. He could use improvement but that was up to Sandman whether or not I could give it to him.

"Alright, alright! I get the message Frost!" I laughed as Frost rested his head on the table, laughing of course. For the past ten minutes he had been trying to point out that I was hot, even though I had my face covered up. He'd seen pictures of me thanks to Sandman. It was just so funny how he was trying to say it without pissing me off. I thought it was pretty cute.

"What happen to your arms? Looks like someone grabbed you."

Ghost, Roach, and Soap walked in, but I was ignoring them. I was having to good of a time with Frost rate now to talk to anyone else. "Hand-to-hand with the lieutenant. Got a good hit on my face too."

"I thought men didn't hit women?" I shrugged. "It was hand-to-hand. I beat him anyways." I could beat anyone's ass in hand-to-hand. No one could even land a hit on me let alone beat me. I let Roach get a lucky shot every once in awhile so he wouldn't be too hard on himself, but those didn't really count.

Frost clapped his hands together, clearing the silence that had fallen over us. "So! What are we going to do before the operation?" I looked at Sandman and he looked at me. Well, there was a sniping match we needed to settle and I was going to beat his ass.

"Sniping match."

"Can I join in?" Both of us nodded to Frost as we walked out of the cafeteria. I could feel Ghost glaring holes into my back and knew he was doing the same to the men around me. It's not my fault I got along good with Frost, it's just chemistry.

I grabbed my EBR from the armory and met Sandman outside. He was holding a Barrett .50cal, a smug look on his face. Too bad he was going to lose this one. Archer knew better than to challenge me to a match. I beat him good last time.

"Targets?"

"Hundred."

"Rounds each?"

"Hundred."

So the one with the most rounds left lost. This was just like the bet I made with Simon and I still had to live up to my promise. The way his name sounded... it was making me happy. I loved that name.

As soon as I heard Frost fire a gun into the air, I picked off the ones back the farthest, making sure Sandman missed all the tricky shots. I reloaded faster then I have been and before I knew it, there were no more targets. It was pretty clear to me I was the winner.

"I've got ten rounds mate..."

Sandman was practically fuming. He only got ten hits. "You kept taking all my shots!"

"You were being to slow." Frost appeared on my other side with an Intervention. He just saw me cream Sandman and he still wanted to snipe against me? Must of thought he was pretty good.

"How old are ya Frost?"

"Twenty-three. Or I will be December." I nodded and turned back to my scope. Same stats as last time. One hundred targets and one hundred rounds each. The gun went off and I started picking them off from the back again, but Frost was doing the same. We both worked quickly and in thirty seconds, it was all over.

I counted what rounds I had left in the mags and was surprised by what I found. "Fifty-fifty Frost... you got a pretty good shot." I looked up at Archer. He was completely stunned. He was the best sniper on base rate under myself and this kid just came along and did better than he could against me.

"Thanks. You gave me a run for my money." I chuckled and he helped me up. Now this guy had some potential. He had almost beat me at a game I always won. And I had been taught by the greatest sniper, in my eyes he was. I always thought he was the best sniper due to the face he only had one good eye...

* * *

I collapsed onto the couch with Ghost and sighed. Alex was off with Sandman and company, leaving us here to be bored. We could of joined them, but Ghost looked like he was about to kill Frost. He'd been acting weird all morning. First he's late, then he's not hungry, and now he's pissed off at Frost. And Frost was a nice guy as far as I was concerned.

That didn't mean I wanted him with Alex. I didn't want anyone with Alex unless I knew them well. Bloody hell, I doubt even that! I wouldn't even let Ghost touch her. And he's my best mate!

No sooner had we sat down to relax with Roach and Price, Frost came in with Alex over one of his shoulders. "Frost! I swear to god I'm going to beat your ass if you don't put me down!" I chuckled at her childishness and then realized what Frost was going to do.

"If you say so." And like that, she fell on her head. A groaned escaped her mouth as she rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt, Frost." He just smiled and held a hand out to her. She took it but pulled onto the floor with her and she had him in a head lock.

But Frost being a guy easily pried her hands off of him but that didn't mean the end of the match. As soon as Frost had her hands off, he was on his stomach with her sitting on his back, holding on of his arms in a painful hold. Frost yelped in pain but didn't give in.

"I'm not losing to a girl!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Just tap Frost. You're not going to win."

"And how would you know Captain?"

I chuckled and locked eyes with Alex. "Alex has a pretty extensive record of wrestling for both men and women when we were in school. Not to mention we used to wrestle all the time and I lost every match."

Frost gave in after that and rubbed his arm. "What other sports did you do?"

She sat on the floor in front of Ghost and leaned back against his legs. I could see his body visibly relax and that calm demeanor returned. Well, until Frost sat in between Alex's legs.

"Gymnastics, boys rugby team, boys football team, hockey... probably every sport at the school, excluding track."

Alex looked up at Ghost and whispered something to him, but I didn't hear it. Frost did, but it looked as if whatever he heard made him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Alex, secrets don't make friends mate."

She grabbed an xbox controller and placed Halo 4 in. "But friends make secrets." I rolled my eyes and watched as Frost set up the game.

For the two hours, we watched the two of them go at it in their private game. It was Frost 3 and Alex 3. A tied game. This was the tie breaker. But a third player appeared in the game. That was impossible! This was a match only of their tv!

Alex put on a headset. "Name?"

I watched Alex and a smile appeared on her face. "It's just Boa. Damn hacker. And a few others will be hacking in as well."

While Frost was looking away, Alex shot him down, winning the fourth and tie breaking point. He chucked the controller at her head but she caught it. I chuckled and shook my head at the childishness. We were men, yet we act like children.

Frost sat back on the couch like a child and Alex stood up. "I need to get back upstairs and so my work. I'll join ya boys later." Well that was quick.

"Alright, Soap," I turned and looked at Price who had a smile on his face. "I promised I'd take ya to that pub and I think we should all go tonight. Have a drink or two and have some fun before the mission."

* * *

I stopped at Alex's door and slowly turned the knob. Hopefully she wouldn't yell at me for not knocking first, like she did with Soap and Nikolai. But I was able to get in and shut the door without being yelled at.

It was dark like it was last night, but Alex was looking through files this time. I looked over her shoulder and saw a man that looked incredibly similar to Makarov, but he lay dead on concrete, a knife wound in his chest, another near his chest and two bullets in his rib cage.

"Who's that?"

"Kira Makarov. He died when he was fourteen of a gunshot wound to his right lung." I frowned under my balaclava and took the file from her hands, placing it on the desk.

"Why do you seem so upset about him?"

"He was so young. Him and all the others that died at Luka's hands."

I placed a kiss on her cheek. "So the one-four-one and Lincoln are the only ones who know about Luka?"

She shook her head and leaned back into me. "No. My old team does too," She put all the files away in one of the desk draws and turned back to me, a smile on her face.

I nuzzled my face into her neck. Fresh out of the shower and smelled like lemons, her hair was still wet so it couldn't of been that long ago. I peaked through my shades to look at her face. Her lips and around her mouth was pretty badly bruised and I could only imagine what the rest of her looked like...

"I know what you're thinking about!" I kissed her neck and pulled my balaclava off.

I rolled my eyes and sat behind her, not liking the 'all work and no play' attitude. But I watched her type anyways, knowing she was busy. It bothered me though. Until I came here last night, she had been working for two days nonstop.

"Simon, knock it off." She giggled as my lips touched her neck and I wrapped my arms around her middle.

"Make me." I took her laptop and placed it back on the desk. She went to get up and retrieve her work, but I pinned her down, a triumphant smirk making its way onto my face.

My lips met her neck again and a small moan left her mouth. I loved they way her skin felt against my lips, and even better her skin against mine. Not to mention her lips...

"Ghost... can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me why you wear that balaclava?"

I froze and looked at my mask, laying on her desk. Should I tell her? I mean, I'll tell her eventually but I wasn't sure about telling her rate now. I'm surprised she didn't go through my files to find out.

"Simon? Hey are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." She smiled at the end and that was enough to better my mood.

"I'm fine... I just don't want you to think of me any different." Alex turned on her side and touched my nose with hers. "Just tell me. I've heard a lot of things in my life Simon so tell me. And if you feel like you're not ready to tell me, that's fine."

I smiled and she let me rest my head on her chest. Her steady breathing and heartbeat was calming, relaxing even. "You got about five or six hours until you leave... take a nap. I'll wake you up." A nap did sound really nice.

"That sounds nice, just don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise." I nuzzled closer and threw a leg over her making her laugh. She put her hand under my shirt and ran her fingers up and down my stomach. It was making me tired. I nuzzled my face into her neck and sighed tiredly. If it were up to me, this would last forever. Too bad there was that operation in couple hours. I had a bad feeling about this one, I didn't know what it was but I just had a bad feeling...


	15. Operation Kingfish

We had about one hour until we left for the operation. I needed to find Ghost so we could get the equipment ready but I couldn't find him anywhere. I checked everywhere, well everywhere but Alexander's room. Why he'd be in there was beyond me, unless Alex was asking him to hack into something or looking for help on her research.

I slowly opened the door and looked around the room. The only light was a desk lamp on the desk in front of the window. My eyes moved over to the bed and I saw two figures, one small and the other larger, curled up on the queen sized mattress. A smile tugged at my lips as I realized it was Ghost and Alex. I used my phone to get a good look at them and I just shook my head. Alex had a hand under Ghost t-shirt and the other was laced with one of his. Ghost had one leg over Alex and was snuggled against her. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

Without making a sound I walked over to the bed and shook Ghost awake. "Mate, we got to get ready."

His eyes slowly opened and he groaned in protest. "Go away Price..." He snuggled closer to Alex and sighed. I wasn't going to try and wake Alex up, she'd kill me. Or at least brake my jaw and nose.

"Ghost, we got to get ready! Come on ya bloke!" He opened his eyes and stared at me. He blinked a couple times before sitting up and stretching.

"Time already? Only felt like five minutes."

I looked between him and Alex, still smiling. She stirred and cuddle closer to her pillow, probably thinking it was Ghost.

"Simon..." Ghost leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in a bit, love." She relaxed but grabbed his hand. A chuckle came from Ghost and he took a seat on the end of the bed.

Ghost rubbed his neck nervously. "I hope you don't mind, ya know, me being with her?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you asking my permission?"

"You are kind of her father figure." I glanced at Alex, who looked peaceful as she slept.

"You have my permission and my blessing, mate. Just take care of her and don't let her go," I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Alex. "She's been through hell. Hopefully she'll tell you on her own, but if it somehow gets out, you have to promise me you'll stay with her and accept what she has to say."

He looked up at me, confused. I didn't want to say anything else about her past, as I had said too much, but I wanted to know if Ghost would stay even after he knew who she really was. I wanted to know if she'd be in good hands and have someone to look after her. It didn't seem like Alex needed someone to look after her, but in reality she did.

Underneath that tough girl act and being the best at everything, she was just a scared child with no one to go to. Ghost had been through hell and back too, and he deserved this just as much as she did. But Ghost wasn't pretending to be someone else. He was Simon Riley or Ghost. Alexander had totally erased her old self from the world and replaced it with Alexander MacTavish. When the Task Force found out, he needed to know at least one person would be there for her.

"I'll stand by her no matter what, Price. I swear." I nodded. We had already wasted enough time. I kissed Alex on the forehead quickly before jogging after Ghost to get ready for the mission.

* * *

**Operation Kingfish**

**Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine**

**October 8, 2013**

* * *

I sighed and hit my head against a tree. Why was this taking so long. Oh yeah. Price had us here three fucking hours early! It should be anytime now we could get started on this mission. I wanted to go back to the base and tell Alex how I felt. She needed to know I didn't want to be just friends.

Maybe I should ask Ghost. He's close enough with her. I mean, me and Alex are great friends, it's just I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

"Hey Ghost, come here."

Ghost scooted over to me. "What?" I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. "I haven't exactly said anything to Price about it, but I was thinking of asking Alex out. I don't want to be just friends."

I looked at him oddly as he tensed and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. Price looked over at us and noticed Ghost condition.

"She doesn't fucking like you like that. And I know because she fucking tells me these kind of things. So back the fuck off."

"Hey, hey! Knock it off you two! I don't need this kind of shit just as we're starting the mission." I glared at Ghost, who was towering over the both of us.

"Listen to me closely, _John_, stay the hell away from Alex." Ghost backed away and started to follow Price through the woods. I followed Price to the right, Roach behind me.

_"Kill or capture Kingfish. I repeat, kill or capture."_

We moved through the forest silently. "One-four-one is moving to standby positions." We paused at the edge of the forest, waiting for Frost and Sandman's go ahead.

_"We count four targets patrolling the roofs of the east and west barracks."_

I got lost in my thoughts, but I was still listening to what was going on around me. Why would Ghost be so damn protective of Alex like that? For the first time since I met Ghost, I was genuinely scared he was going to kill me.

_"Targets are locked in. Delta Force ready to engage, over."_

_"Copy, delta. Prepare to engage." _Overlord came over the comms and we waited for our go ahead from Price.

_"Hornet's nest has been stirred. Spectre six-four prepare to engage."_

I watched from the safety of the forest as bullets hit the playground and the surrounding area. With a single handsign from Price, we ran out into the open.

_"One-four-one we gotcha covered. Go have some fun." _I smirked at the words and got into my zone.

As we came to the buildings, Price was the first to take cover behind the building and we followed closely behind him. I had my eyes on Ghost the whole time. When I finally thought I understood Ghost, he took a new turn. He acted like a jealous puppy when Alex was around and the men were all over her. Wait... did he have a crush on her? If that was the case, I don't mean to sound like a douche, but I had to get her before he did.

"Spectre six-four, fire on the west barracks." Getting back into the fighting zone, I watched as the building that was the west barracks was gone in seconds, debris flying everywhere from the gunfire. Price went to check the open area, peeking his head around the corner, just to have bullets fly past his head.

I took aim at the men, who were hiding behind a couple barrels, and fire a grenade from my gun. The grenade easily took them out and we moved forward.

"Spectre six-four, give us an entrance." Bullets hitting the building in front of us caused smoke to rise up and we ran through it for cover. We entered the building and took cover behind the wall, and we awaited Price's orders.

"Frag out." Ghost took point after the grenade went off and finished off a man that was laying on the floor thanks to Price's good throwing.

"Clear right." Ghost fired three more shots ad I heard three thuds. I had to admit, he had a pretty good aim, whether it was sniping or assault rifles. "Hallway clear."

We advanced on Price and went through the rooms, taking out the men that were still sleeping and the ones who were attempting to fight back. But it ended with bullets in their heads and them laying on the ground.

Price stopped at one of the rooms and took a grenade from his side. "Throwing grenade." After the grenade went off, Price moved first. "Move on." We followed Price to the end of the hallway and waited as Roach placed the charge on the wall and stood a good distance away.

"The one-four-one has arrived." The charge went off and debris flew everywhere. "Nine bang out."

Ghost took point yet again and readied his weapon at ready. There was three gunshots and three thuds followed. Ghost entered the room and there was another gunshot. "All clear." I walked into the room as Ghost moved a young-looking Russian's head with his boot.

"The one-four-one has arrived on target. There is no sign of Kingfish. I repeat, there is no sign of Kingfish." I looked around the room for something useful, but there was so many boards to look at.

_"Copy one-four-one. Collect any intel you can on where he's going."_

One particular board caught my attention, well two that is. The first board had pictures of Bravo-6 and some airport. The second was of Alexander... or at least I thought it was Alexander. This girl looked completely identical to Alex, except she had one blue eye and one green eye. And she was standing between Zakhaev and Kingfish. Then there were pictures of men and children looking similar to Kingfish and some women who I didn't recognize. Lincoln was also amongst them.

"Price, you need to see this." The man joined my side and I felt him tense next to me. I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'you weren't suppose to find out this way' but I ignored it for a moment.

"He's targeting Bravo-six and SPF... why does Alex look like that man?"

"Alex... she's his sister." As I was about to answer, I heard a certain beeping and looked around the room for the source.

"IT'S A BOMB! GET DOWN!"

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! One-four-one approaching evac! Requesting danger close fire!"

_"Copy one-four-one, we got you covered."_

We were running through an open field, dodging bullets with Spectre 6-4 providing us some cover. I ignored the bullets for a moment and looked up at Spetre 6-4 just in time to see it release its flares and barely dodge an RPG. No sooner had that one been fired, another flew past us and hit the bird straight-on.

"Keep Moving!" I did as Price ordered and heard another RPG being fired. Soon I felt myself hit the ground and I blacked out. "Covering fire!"

"SOAP!" I heard Price yell my name and I felt myself being dragged over the ground. A groan escaped my lips and I spit up some blood. I could hear Roach and Frost talking to me to keep me awake and I slowly started opening my eyes.

I could feel a warm liquid running out of my mouth and searing pain on the left side of my face. The first thing I saw was Ghost kneeling next to Price, though it was blurry. 'Fuck' left Ghost mouth and he started running towards us, leaving Price there. Still in a daze, I could only scream in my head, screaming for him to move and fall back with us.

Once I was dragged up the ramp to the bird, Roach and Frost went to find the first aid kit. Price was still out there and we were about to take off.

"Stop! We still have a man out there!" I listened to Sandman as he yelled back and forth with the pilots and Overlord. But Price came through the comms. _"Get that bird in the air!" _Price's voice rang through my headset.

"Price... PRICE!" I struggled to get up and reached out towards him, but Ghost pinned me down as I tried to get free. "I can't leave him there!" Tears started running down my face as the bird began to lift off and bullets hit the sides.

I watched Price through back of the bird, which was closing. The last thing I saw was a bullet hit Price's shoulder.

"Price! Let me go, Ghost!"

"There isn't anything you can do! We can't go back!" I could hear the sadness in Ghost's voice and all I could do was just sob, ignoring Roach and Frost as they tried to patch up my wounds. My arm hurt like a mother fucker and so did my whole face, but I didn't care. I wanted Alex. I wanted to be back at the base hugging the shit out of her and her telling me it was going to be okay.I could careless rate now that she was related to Kingfish, I just wanted someone there.

"Alex... Alex..."

* * *

I listened as the bullets flew past my head and I slid behind an already blown-up truck. While Soap and Price were out on an operation, I was out on one of my own with Meat, Royce, Worm, Driver, Archer, and Toad. Archer and Toad were already in Nikolai's bird, but we were literally in the middle of a war.

Luka's men weren't holding back as we tried to escape. RPG's were flying everywhere, bullets were whizzing past our heads, grenades and flash bangs were going off everywhere. Snipers were on the roofs over barracks and they weren't holding back with FMG's and incendiaryrounds.

"Everyone on me! I got a plan!" The boys grouped up on me and we took out what grenades, semtex, smoke grenades, claymores, and smoke grenades out and I laid it out for them. We were going to make a bomb that would take out the men and provide cover so we could get the hell out of here.

We each had one of the bombs I had made, keeping the smoke grenades separate. "Be careful! They got thermal scopes on those damn rifles!" I took a deep breath and was the first to throw my smoke grenade, then Meat threw his. Worm and Driver then threw their bombs, one landing on the roof and the other in the center of the field.

In two seconds, the skies lit up as the bombs went off. It went high up in the air and we took this opportunity to run through the cover. Thankfully, we all made it through and the bird was just twenty feet away.

"Worm, Driver! Throw the smokes!"

_"Yes sir!"_

I made sure everyone was in the chopper and as soon as we lifted off, I got to the open side of the chopper and chucked my bomb out the I saw the rest of the place go up in flames, I sat back and relaxed. Meat looked over the bomb I had made, which consisted of a door charge, frag grenades, two flash bangs, a couple claymores, a semtex, and C4 all taped together. All you had to do was press the button on the C4 detonator and beautiful light show with fire happened afterwards.

"Save that baby."Meat nodded and placed it in one of the bags. Nothing was in this facility, just too many rotting bodies that had been experimented on. I didn't know what Luka was experimenting with, but it couldn't be good.

_"Alex... I have news from the one-four-one."_

I already didn't like the tone in Nikolai's voice. "What is it Nikolai?"

_"Price is dead."_


	16. The Torture Game

As soon as the bird landed, I made a dash for the infirmary. I had to make sure Soap was okay. I had to make sure they were all okay. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Luka, not Jinx, and not Vladimir, all that mattered was Soap. Hell, not even fucking Ghost!

I busted through the doors to the infirmary and grabbed the head doctor, Andrew. "Where the hell is he? Where the fuck is Soap?!" He pointed down the hallway and I ignored the looks I was getting.

I stopped when I arrived at the door to the room and watched as a nurse came from the room. "Is he alright? How is he?" She smiled and wrote something down on the clipboard. "His left arm is broken and he has a cut going down his left eye, but he should be alright."

"Can I see him?" She nodded and let me through.

Soap was sitting up on the bed, looking lost and completely broken. I shut the door and quickly walked over to his side. He looked up at me and I knew exactly what he wanted. I hugged him tightly and put his head on my chest. I could feel his tears leaking through my shirt and he made no attempt to hide his sobs.

I stroked his mohawk and kissed the top of his head, rocking him back and forth. "Shhhh. It's okay John. Everything will be okay." My voice cracked and I buried my face into the top of his head. Price was gone. The man that called us the children he never had was gone. In the SAS Price would call Soap his son, his boy. Soap looked up to Price and they shared an insane bond, one I would never understand.

"I-I wa-wa-watched i-it ha-ha-happen Alex! Th-there was-wasn't anything I-I could d-do!" I let my tears flow freely, my eyes becoming irritated with my contacts too.

"Soap, I'm here for you sweetie. I'm here and I'm going to make everything better. I promise."

We sat on his cot for a good three hours and into the early morning. There was only one visitor at a time and there were others who wanted to see him, but I couldn't leave Soap like this. He had been crying since I got in here and I was finally getting him to calm down.

I was sitting next to him on the cot, well I was sitting and he was alying down with his head on my chest. The nurse would probably yell at me for not only this, but I had probably gotten the sheets dirty. I did, after all, just get out of the middle of a warzone and came straight to him. I was covered in dirt, oil, and dry blood.

"Alex... are you really Kingfish's sister?" I kissed the top of his head and kept my lips there. Who told him didn't matter rate now. What did matter was Soap and only Soap.

"...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed into his head. "I was scared. I wanted you to know me for who I am, not who I was before I came back to Scotland... I know you're pissed so just yell at me and get it over with."

I let him go and stood up to take the yelling that was about to come. He needed to get all of this out or it would only stress him out further.

"I fucking trusted you! And you just throw it the fuck away by keeping this shit from me!? Do you know how that fucking feels, to be lied to by the person you've known since you were a baby!? It hurts like fucking hell!" The tears came back and poured down his face. The door opened, but I didn't care who it was.

"I wanted to fucking protect you! Do you know what it's like to have your entire family wanting you dead because you fucking deserted them? I don't have any family because I fucking disowned them so I could keep them safe from that bastard Luka! That's why I didn't fucking tell you, so I could keep you safe and start the fuck over!" Tears came back to my eyes.

"But I've fucking known you for years and you couldn't tell me? Did anyone know you were fucking Kingfish's sister huh?! What would Price say!"

I stepped forward and balled my fist. "Price knew I was the bastard's sister! He knew for awhile, maybe since I came back, I don't fucking know!" His eye widened and more tears flowed not only his eyes, but mine as well.

"You're Kingfish's sister?" I turned around I was met by red sunglasses and skull balaclava.

"Yes, I'm his fucking sister Ghost!" He flinched and moved back. I took the irritating contacts from my eyes to show off the family trade mark, the mismatched eyes of a killer.

"I trusted you! And this is how you pay me back?! You're _his _sister!" Ghost shook his head and I could see a couple tears leave his eyes under the sunglasses. I reached a hand out towards him but he pushed it away.

"Don't fucking touch me! Leave me the fuck alone!" His vocie was filled with venom, as if I touched him it would hurt.

At his words, I felt my heart literally break and it hurt like hell. I roughly grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. When I slammed it shut, I could hear Soap yelling my name and I still heard it as I walked down the hallway and out of the infirmary. I could still, faintly though, hear Soap screaming my name and for me to come back.

I ran straight for Nikolai's pave low. He wasn't there when I got there, so he must of been in the room with Soap when I ran out. I just wanted to be alone.

I paced around in front of the chopper and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't know what to do now. The man I thought of as my father was dead, I just broke Soap's heart by walking out like that, and I was torn apart about Ghost. I most likely lost Nikolai and everyone else too.

Hearing footsteps fast approaching, I looked to see the tear stained face of Stephan. He never left. He usually helped Price around the base and left with Shepherd once to help him pick out soldiers.

"Alex, they took her!" Stephan fell on his knees before me, balling. "They took my daughter! She's gone Alex! Luka took her!"

"Slow down, Stephan. Luka took Myrra? Where is she?" Stephan stood up, face stained with tears and red. He handed me a note and I looked to over. I recognized Luka's handwriting anywhere.

"Himilaya's..." I knew then and there this was a set up for me. But I had to get his daughter back, no matter what. He had two, one was four and the other was just a year. Myrra was the one year old, his most prized possession. The other daughter lived with her mother. This little girl was all he had left in this world.

"Let's get going then. I know where this is at. I'm going to get your baby back." His face brightened but it soon turned into a frown. "It's a set up for you, isn't it?" I nodded and started up Nikolai's pave low, hopefully he wouldn't mind.

"I'm not letting him hurt your daughter." He climbed in next to me and I turned my headset on. Stephan picked his own up and I looked to see Nikolai standing there with Ghost, looking baffled. There was no time to explain.

"Shepherd, I'm going to the Himalaya's for a private mission offered by new CIA special agent Stephan. I'll be back as soon as I can."

_"Do you need back up?"_

I looked at Stephan. "No."

Both of us were quiet during the trip. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. This was either going to end with us safe and back in the chopper, or it would end with Stephan and his daughter safely heading back to the base with me dead. Either one worked for me. It was probably because I was pissed and hurt and was missing Soap, but I wasn't going to let a beautiful girl like Myrra get killed and possibly raped by Luka.

"You have a plan?"

"No. I don't have a gun, but I have a bomb in the back."

"Homemade?" I smirked and leaned back in my seat. There was a base at the foot of the mountain where we could land the chopper and take a smaller one up to the base.

I met Myrra once. She was about six months old and already had a head of black hair. Her eyes had just changed too. They were a dark brown now. I wouldn't let another young life die on my watch... not after last time.

* * *

I rocked back and forth on my cot, hugging my knees close to my chest. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks after Alex left my room about seven hours ago and I couldn't sleep. I wanted her by my side rate now and needed her badly.

Yeah I was probably acting like a baby, but I just lost Price... he was everything to me. Without him and Alex, I'd be no where in life. And Price, we'd been through a lot together. I needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to pour everything onto. Alex, I had yelled at her and I feel terrible about it!

Worse yet, I was told she left with Stephan in Nikolai's pave low. I was happy she let me vent, but I wanted her to stay so I at least had someone there.

I looked up to see Ghost and Nikolai walk in along with Shepherd. Shepherd had a grim look on his face and I expected the worst. I couldn't lose Alex too, not now and not ever.

"Yesterday, a terrorist named Luka Ivanovo kidnaped CIA special agent Stephan's daughter, Myrra. Alex has gone to the Himalayas to assault the camp and get the girl back. I've been observing the camp through satellite images and the place is heavily guarded with convoys, anti-aircraft devices, and is full of armed men." I looked down at the laptop Shepherd held. "It also used to be the world's worst torture facility. By worst, I mean people die there. A couple of Spetsnaz and SAS have gone missing there as well and Alex will be trying to get them out as well."

"But that's a job for a whole battalion of soldiers! Not just one! She'll die!"

"And she knows this! She told me on the comms that she doesn't plan on coming back Soap!" Shepherd stepped out of the room and I sobbed into my hands. I was being such a pathetic baby. I could hear Alex and Price yelling at me but I didn't care. First I lost Price and now I was about to lose Alex, all in about two days. I just wanted her back so I could apologize and hold her like I used to...

"This is all my fault! Why did I open my fucking mouth!?"

* * *

I slammed my fist against the wall and let tears go down my face. Why did I have to open my fatass mouth like that? Now I was about to lose the girl of my dreams! Alex was probably not coming back and it was all my fault!

"Dammit Alex! I'm fucking sorry!" I didn't want to lose her, not after getting so close to telling her my past and what happened in Mexico! I wanted to tell her I loved her and now I couldn't!

"Please comeback safely... please comeback safe Alex. I miss you and I'm so sorry for what I said. I want you to comeback safe so I can pick you up and kiss you and hold you and touch you and love you like I promised Price I would! Please!"

I hit my head against the room I shared with Roach and let the tears flow down my face. Price told me to love her and take care of her even after I found out. And what did I do? I yelled at her pushed her away! Look at what I've done!

"Alex, I love you! I fucking love you!"

* * *

I landed our new chopper a mile away from the torture facility. It should be far away enough to not be located by any patrols or radars. Stephan was next to me as we hid in the blizzard that had started. A man was in the chopper ready to take off as soon as we had the girl. We had about fifteen minutes to get in and out.

We used the cover of the storm to quickly slide under to still jeeps and grabbed onto the bottom. It was as hot as hell and it was a muscle strainer, but I was going to do anything to get this girl and _my _nephew back home safely. Not to mention the missing men. It would be a tight squeeze with all of them, but as long as they were out of here it wouldn't matter.

The jeeps parked and the men got out along with some dogs. We waited until they were all away from the jeeps and we slid back out, making a mad dash for a building built into the mountain. Under the mountain was the torture facility, about 20 rooms to hold prisoners dead or alive, and 10 torture rooms. I knew better than anyone how much they sucked. But Stephan's girl would be in the main building to our left.

But we would get the missing soldiers first. A soldier was walking down the hallway and I took my knife from it's pouch and when he passed me, I stuck it into his throat and placed a hand over his mouth. There was a room across from us with an unbearable stench coming from it. I opened the door and inside were rotting dead bodies, maybe about a month old.

Stephan checked to see if any were our men, but none were. They were badly deformed and burned, no doubt tortured and experimented on. I stripped my clothes off and quickly put the uniform of this soldier on my body. Stephan had taken out a second guard and had his uniform on as well. It was business now.

With AK-47's in hand, we headed down the hallways, checking each room for our missing soldiers. Each room held gruesomesights or a torture room. There was one room left. We both gulped and slowly entered the room, afraid of what we might find. I was relieved when we entered the room.

Inside, the missing soldiers were alive but in bad shape. I checked their pulses just to make sure, but they all appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up!" They opened their eyes and fear crossed their faces.

"We're here to get you out. Can you all walk?" The Spetsnaz stood up first and then helped the SAS and some of their own men up. I was taking that as a yes.

"There's a room full of guard uniforms. You need to put them on so we can get out." They nodded, happy and relieved they had not been forgotten. I had even doubted they were alive, let alone here.

With our help, the men were soon in uniform. We all came out of the torture facility and walked into a blizzard. The snow was mixed with hail and trust me, that hurts.

"Take one of the jeeps and say you're going for patrol! Helo is about a mile that way!" I pointed my finger in the direction the chopper and they all nodded. Now it was time to get the kids.

I took point and easily avoided the soldiers around us. We didn't have much of a choice but to assault the main building or we wouldn't get in.

"Stephan, whatever happens take Ivan and your baby girl and run. Understood?" He nodded and stayed put. This was my life that was at risk. I was what Luka wanted and I knew he'd let the kids go free and let Stephan leave with them if he had me.

I barged into the main roof of the building and took out the men in the room. They all dropped to the floor and onto the couch, staining the fabric with rich red liquid. I jogged up the stairs and took out the rest of the men. I came to a door at the top of the stairs, and then there was a door at the end of the hallway. I headed to the last door and kicked it in. I raised my weapon, but I had ten other pointing at me.

In front of the desk was my nephew and Myrra, but behind the desk was a grinning man with a nasty looking jagged star on his throat running under his shirt.

"I see you came." His voice made my stomach churn and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Let the kids go home with Stephan. It's me you want." Luka chuckled and with a snap of his fingers, the children were let go. I knelt down and put my coat around them.

"Stephan is outside. Go straight to him and don't take this jacket off."

They nodded and I took a good look at Ivan. He looked so much like Vlad. The eyes, the hair, and the lips were all Vlad.

"Go now!" They ran out of the room and I slammed door after them and threw my weapon on the ground.

Luka motioned for his men to lower his guns and I watched as a jeep pulled out of the facility. I placed my hands behind my head and got down on my knees with my eyes closed.

"It's so good to see you again, beautiful." I just kept quiet and let the men handcuff my hands behind me and blind folded me. In no time I was pinned against the wall being beaten by two of the men.

Blood was flowing from a cut above my right eyebrow and another just below my lips. My face already starting to bruise from the abuse and I actually felt my jaw crack.

I spit blood in one of the mans faces unknowingly, earning me a hard punch to the stomach. Whatever food I had in my stomach came up and onto the floor. I coughed, trying to recuperate from the beating I had just received.

"Leave us." The men left the room and Luka locked the door. I knew what was coming next. I was thrown into the desk and I leaned over it, tears already coming from my eyes.

"You're more beautiful than before..." Luka ran his lips up my neck to my ear. He chuckled darkly in my earand ran a hand to the back of my thigh and other I could feel taking off my clothes.

"You always were one to put yourself before others, but now look where you're at. You're still the same pathetic girl no one gives a shit about. They won't come for you now that they know who you are. You're nothing to them!" I laid my head on the desk and just cried.

"Now you're going to answer all my questions or you're going to get it."

"I'd rather die you sick bastard!"

Luka sighed. "Alright, have it your way..."


	17. Don't Lose The Memories

About an hour ago we had gotten a call from Stephan telling us to get the hospital ASAP. Here we were now, watching as three SAS and ten Spetsnaz were rushed into emergency rooms to be taken care of. Some had large gashes on their backs, chest, and stomachs, burns, and even evidence of rape. But there was no Alex.

I had decide to visit Alex, to restore our brother and sister bond. I had even brought my three kids along to see her. But apparently Luka had her now. The whole plan of sending her back to Scotland was to keep her away from Luka, not bring her back to him.

Ghoul and Puma were by my side as we awaited the conditions of the Spetsnaz men. I knew them well, as we worked together for some time. My team was on vacation and that's what I had planned to do with Alex, but it looked like it was turning into a rescue mission.

"Who are you?" I looked at a man with dark red sunglasses and a skull balaclava.

I straightened up and sized the man up. He was maybe an inch taller than me, but that balaclava didn't mean he was some tough guy. "Alexander's brother Alexi. Who the hell are you?" The man seemed taken back but held his hand out. "A good friend of hers. Ghost."

I spent a couple minutes getting to know him and he didn't have to tell me that he liked Alex for me to know he was with her. It was good to know she had someone there for her, but for how long?

"So, how long have you been with my sister?"

"What? How do you-"

I raised an eyebrow. "Answer my question."

He leaned forward on the desk and sighed. "That doesn't even matter rate now. I yelled at her before she left... I found who she was and I got scared and I felt humiliated. Now she could be dead and she thinks I hate her!" Ghost grabbed at his balaclava and I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. Alex is a tough kid. She's been through that facility once, she can do it again." He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Which is why we should gather up your Task Force and get back to the base to make plans before it's too late," I turned to my three kids and then Vlad's son Ivan. "Alright, I'm sending you bunch to Hawaii to visit your family."

"But dad! You promised we'd spend this leave together!" My eldest son Mikhail pouted and I sighed.

"This is the matter of losing your Aunt. I'm going to call Matt and tell him I'm sending you kids over. Okay? I'll get there as soon as I can, promise." Mikhail smiled and nodded before going off with the other three to one of the humvee's.

I turned to Ghost and rubbed my face. "Kids are a pain in the ass, but their worth it." He chuckled and Ivan came running back in, looking rather frightened. I knelt down to his level and ruffled his hair. "Alex will be alright Ivan! Don't worry."

My words didn't calm the child. Tears started to form in his eyes and I picked up, wrapping his legs around my waist. His face was buried into my chest, tears already staining my black t-shirt. I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"I want my dad." I squeezed my eyes and held him closer. He knew he couldn't see his dad but I guess he asked Nadeah to see him all the time. Really, Vlad and Ivan had never met. That's how it's been since Alex left.

"I know you do. But I can't take you to your dad and he can't come see you or he'll get in big trouble." I glanced at Ghost, who looked as if he was concerned. It was hard to tell with that balaclava on.

"Will he be alright?" I shook my head and walked around the waiting room with him. His whole life Ivan had wanted to meet his dad but he couldn't. Not unless Vlad made a surprise stop, but he did call Nadeah not too long ago. It was the first time Ivan had ever heard his voice but it wasn't enough for him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked to see it was Matt. I had to take this. I looked at Ghost to see him watching me intently and seeing as there was no one else around...

"Ghost, can you take Ivan for a moment? I really have to take this." He was caught off-guard but took Ivan from me. Ivan wrapped his legs around Ghost like he had me and I smiled as the man got a little uncomfortable, but he soon relaxed and walked with Ivan around the waiting room.

* * *

I patted the kids back as Alexi went outside to take his call. It had been awhile since I had been around kids or cared for one like this. At first I was nervous, but after taking care of my nephew I decided to just apply that to this kid. It was working so far too.

"Who are you?" I sat down in one of the chairs with Ivan seated on my knee.

"Alex's... boyfriend." It made me smile to be able to use that term with Alex. Hopefully I would be able to tell her that.

Ivan's sad expression immediately brightened. "What's her rank? I know nothing about her and I want to know!" I chuckled and placed a hand on his head. "She's a Captain. Anything else?"

"What's your rank?"

"Lieutenant."

Ivan smiled and looked at me curiously. "Can you take that mask off?" I sighed and looked round the room.

All of this for this kid I just met. No idea who he is but I was going to do it. I pulled my balaclava off and scrunched my nose up at Ivan. I let him take the balaclava and he played with it, putting it on his head. It was a little big on him but it made me smile.

"Well look at this." I glanced up to see Soap walking in to the waiting room. He was smiling and sat down next to us. "Who is this?"

"He is Vladimir Makarov's youngest son." I froze and looked down at the kid who raised an eyebrow at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and much to my surprise, he slapped me in the face.

"Ivan! That wasn't nice!"

"He stuck his tongue out at me!"

Soap laughed at me and I hit him on the back of the head. He glared at me and raised his eyebrow. "Watch it mate you're taking orders from me now." I snorted and let Ivan off my lap.

"So you got a plan Alexi?" He shrugged and sat between myself and Soap. "Luka will have that place heavily guarded, even more than before. Stephan mentioned that we could get underneath the jeeps to get in there but the only possible way in is during a storm."

I looked at Soap and frowned. "When's the next storm Alexi?"

"In a couple days hopefully. If not, then we already have a new plan to put in action."

Alexi went over both plans with us, both of which were completely mad, but fucking bloody awesome! I had no idea where he came up with things like this, but hopefully Plan A was the right choice. I guess we move out in five days.

* * *

Everything hurt. My legs, my arms, my stomach, it felt like I had been hit by a truck or run over by a car a couple times. My whole body was throbbing, bleeding, cut, and bruised and it was almost impossible to move. I hadn't had food in six days. Six days without food and three with barely any water.

I had lost hopes of anyone coming to get me. Luka had generously increased the security around the place and if there were any signs that there was a rescue team coming for me, he'd have me moved to a harder-to- find facility. I wanted them to come get me, but if they did we'd all die.

For the first time since I got here I thought of Soap and Ghost. I wanted to tell them both how much I loved them and tell them how sorry I was. I wanted Soap to hold me like he used to and I wanted to be in my room cuddling with Ghost. They needed to know I wasn't mad at them but there was no way to do that.

Or so I thought. Ever see those movies or shows where someone dies but a couple years later they come back alive and healthy like nothing ever happened? Well this is exactly what this was like. My nephew Kira was working undercover as one of Luka's men. The thing is; he was shot in the head about ten or eleven years ago. And I was the one who did it, at his request though.

He had been trying to get through to the 141 but he had no success. If he'd just come in here again I could give him Shepherd's number and this could all be over. I may of lost hope of anyone coming to get me, but I still wanted out. And if no one was going to get me out, well suicide was always an option. But lately with how things were going on my part, death sounded amazing.

The metal door to my cell opened and Luka stepped in with three other men. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. My legs hurt from the past couple days and my strength was gone. I had lost my will to fight back.

I was thrown into another room and hit the ground hard. When I got to my knees, I was roughly thrown into a chair and tied down. Luka stood in front of me with a scowl on his face.

"Someone contacted the one-four-one about your rescue. Now how the fuck did you do it?"

"I didn't do shit! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" In truth I didn't. But in someone got through, then that meant Kira succeeded. Even though he probably just got my rescue plan ready, I might be dead before they even get here. Or even in another facility.

The knife was already dipped in alcohol and they leaned the chair back, turning it into a table. I struggled to get free of the bindings, but I knew it wouldn't work. My shirt was removed and the knife began making its small but painful cuts over my stomach. Luka promised they wouldn't leave scars but they hurt more than being pierced by needles.

I bit my cheek to try and hide the tears and blood came from my mouth as I bit down. Luka chuckled darkly and lifted me up my hair. Tears stung my eyes and I squeezed them shut.

"Don't hide those beautiful eyes." It came out as a sneer and I felt his hand collide with my cheek. I slowly opened them and let the tears fall. "Now tell me who sent for help you bitch." There was no way I would cheat Kira on this. I spat blood in his face and glared at him. "Fuck off!"

This started a whole new round of fun for him. Me screaming while his men watched in amusement and occasionally joined in for the next couple hours.

When they were satisfied with themselves, they left me alone with Luka. I was in the corner, my clothes bloodied and torn. I was shaking not only from anger but from the humiliation of not being able to do anything while they did _that _to me.

"I have better plans for you." He brought me up by my hair and dragged me to a room at the end of the hall. It was completely white with no lights. There was a chair in the center of the room along with a straight jacket. At one end of the room was a large flat-screen tv and at the other end was that glass you couldn't see through but the people on the other side could.

The man that was already standing by the chair took me from Luka and strapped me into the straight jacket. He then tied me down to the chair and I was forced to look at the screen. The room went dark and the man that was standing next to me left, leaving me alone in front of the screen.

But moments later the screen came on. It was video feed, not live but from what they had been doing to me for the past couple days. The sick bastards _videotaped _it.

_"No one's coming to get you Alex."_

_"They'll never find your body."_

_"We'll kill them before they lay their hands on this base."_

_"No one cares about you kid. No one wants you, it's all a lie what they say. You're just a worthless pile of shit that everyone wants to use..."_

I screamed and hung my head down. Words and things like this were said to me over I don't know how long, along with watching the footage of my own torture and that of others.

I knew he was trying to brainwash me somehow or turn me against the Task Force, but I couldn't let him take that away from me. If I had any chance of survival I had to hang on to those memories. I couldn't lose my memory.

* * *

We all sat around the table in the conference, trying to plan our next move. A couple Spetsnaz had joined us to get Alex back, from my team of course, as well as my family.

Dimitri and Nicholas, Vlad's sons were two Corporals in the SPFC team. Then there was Aaron and Mikala , my brother Matvei's sons. Aaron was a Lieutenant and Mikala was a Staff Sergeant. Nikita was Vikenti's son and he was a Sergeant as well. Then there was Levka, Danya, and Vanya, Kira's boys. Levka was a Lieutenant while the other two were Sergeants. Also on the team were their fathers, excluding Vlad, and my brothers. They made up the Special Forces Cobras.

I looked around the room at the men. Myself and Ghoul were going to take charge, as we knew the most about Luka. The only thing we could do rate now, seeing as out plans were ruined thanks to the man we talked to awhile ago said Luka would be expecting us, was prepare them for what they might see. I had videos and pictures of Luka's work, and they needed to see it.

"As you know, we got a call early yesterday from an unknown source that was stationed in the Himalayas working for Luka. Luka will be expecting us so we have to wait, as agonizing as that is for all of you. But it's in Alex best interest that we don't put her in more danger by making rash decisions and rushing in there."

Ghoul looked up from his laptop and started our presentation. The first was a picture of a man tied to a post with a gag in his mouth and covered in large cuts and open wounds. In the background were rotting bodies.

"This is one of the many victims that under went torture at an abandoned facility. He is of course dead, but not from blood loss. He was starved and beaten to death." I looked amongst them and back at Ghoul. They looked disgusted at the photos. And unfortunately later we would have to address rape... that's something I didn't want to do.

But the next was one of the most important. It was of a large white room and in the middle was someone strapped into a chair in a straight jacket. In front of them was a tv.

_"You're worthless to them."_

_"No one needs you... no one wants you..."_

"This is one of two forms of Luka's psychological torture. And it has proven rather effective in making brainwashed assassins. Like here," James McCullen's profile popped up on the screen, along with two dead men at his feet.

"Luka's goal is to make soldiers who feel no pain, no remorse, feel nothing, and do exactly as they're told rate down to the order and if he manages to do that to Alex..." I looked at Ghoul and he sighed.

"Alexander is a trained killer. I trained her myself to be a stealthy assassin, and is by far my best torture protege. If Luka manages to actually brainwash her, he'll take you all out first and she won't think twice about it. That's how she was trained."

Soap raised his good arm, a grim look on his face. "Yes Captain MacTavish?" He looked between me and Ghoul. "What exactly is Luka trying to do?"

I sighed. "Luka primarily wants to take out the Makarov family, but he also wants to take out Russia for ruining his military career. And ultimately takeover the world for what it's done to him, or at least what he thinks the world has done to him."

"And how do you know he'll do this to Alex?"

"Because he's tried it before and almost succeeded." My gaze shifted to Matvei who was looking at the screen intently. "But he cut some of the wrong wires and Alex went in a coma. That was when she was fourteen and Luka's had time to perfect that skill. We have no more than two weeks and after that, Alex is a lost cause."

The men in the room started yelling at each other at us. Matvei just had to open his dumbass mouth and start a god damn riot. I sighed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone did as their told and I pointed to the door. "Matvei, get the fuck out." He rolled his eyes and left the room. He doesn't give a shit about Alex so he had no reason to be here.

"We do have no more than two weeks, but Alex won't give into any of that shit. As much as I hate to say it, she'd kill herself before becoming one of Luka's goons." The mood in the room saddened and I looked back at Ghoul so he could continue slide show. This was going to be a long mission.


	18. Rescued

I was deep underground now with Kira as my guard. They hadn't found out he was the one who had contacted the 141 yet. But Luka was going to move me soon so I was preparing for the worst, even the worst had already happened and was happening now. The clothes I'm wearing would actually fit me but my body had shrunk with the lack of food. Hell, I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore.

The door opened and with what strength I had I looked to see Kira with some food. He knelt down next to me and held out a spoon full of broth. I felt my stomach churn at the smell of fresh food, but I turned it down and went back to laying in the corner.

"Come on Lex. You just look like a pile of rags with a rats nest for hair." I felt him smile but even that meant nothing to me. Any other time I would of laughed or cracked a smile but I was too weak for any of it. Three weeks. Three weeks I had been in this hell hole. I lost hope after nine days and let them do whatever they wanted to me.

And Kira was right. I was just skin and bones, a walking skeleton. But I couldn't walk. I was too weak to even stand up or talk. Why couldn't he of brought down some water? That's what I wanted. I had water two days ago and it was just a cap full.

"Please eat it. The one-four-one is on their way to get you."

"...bullshit..." I opened my eyes fully for the first time in a week, the light from his flashlight hit hurt my eyes. He looked hurt. "Alex, they're on their way. That's why I'm here. They'll be here soon and you need to be able to make it to the bird."

I looked over at the brother and just curled up in my corner. "Just...leave me..." Kira stood up and gave me a sad look. "I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes again and leaned my head against the cold, concrete walls. The cold wall felt good against my hot skin, which was hot with fever. Lack of food and water was taking its tole, not to mention I had picked up the god damn flu.

Rate now, I didn't want to go back to the base. I wanted to die so I didn't have to deal with this pain, with what was going on I my head. The 141 wasn't coming to get me. Soap didn't give two-shits about me and Ghost was just using me for sex. I didn't want to go back to a place where I wasn't wanted.

The door opened again and Kira came in. "Alex, they're here. Now get up." I just stayed still and watched as blood splattered onto the wall from my coughing.

"Alex, please! They're here for you!"

"No... just go Kira." I had no strength left after that. I felt it all leave my body and my eyelids got heavy. Kira needed to go and leave me here. I didn't have anything left in me, no will to live rate now. Ghoul and my family always told me how strong I was, but Luka had broken me.

* * *

We stormed through the torture facility and took rooms. I was going to take the deepground, as Alexi called it. That's where he thought Alex was. While I went to get her, the rest of the men were going to take out the facility.

I jogged down the stairs quickly, but carefully in case there were soldiers down here. There were two hallways, so I would have to choose. I took the left and went down it. To my luck, at the end was a guard.

"Hey! She's in here!" Confused, I lowered my gun and jogged over to the man. He motioned to the door and I let out a deep breath. What I saw in at the base was nothing compared to this. She was nothing but skin and bones covered in bruises and scratches.

"Oh Alex..." I slid down next to her and turned her face to mine. She was extremely pale and her lisp were cracked and slightly purple.

"Alex... Alex get up!" I cupped her face but got no response from her. My finger immediately went to her neck to find a pulse. I had to press down rather hard, but the pulse was faint.

"Alex, look at me! It's Ghost, Simon Riley!" Her eyes opened, but just a crack. "..Si...mon." I smiled under my balaclava and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah it's me. I'm gonna get you out of here." I slid my arms underneath her and picked her up gently. She couldn't weigh more than fifty pounds now, maybe less.

The man guarding the door picked up my weapon and we went up the stairs. Alexi was waiting by the stairs with Soap. His eyes widened when he saw Alex and tears brimmed them. "Ghost, is she..."

I shook my head and shifted her around in my arms so we were both more comfortable. Alexi nodded and we went to join the firefight, well they did anyways. I was going to stay behind Alexi to make sure Alex was alright. Soap wasn't happy about that but Alexi and Ghoul were the bosses here though and they wanted me to get her.

Alexi also mentioned that when we got back I'd have to take care of Ivan. I guess after pulling some strings, Ivan was going to stay here and spend some time with Alex. And since I already had a bond with him, although I didn't see how we had a bond, I was to care for him...

* * *

_I was seated on the ground under a tree at base, Ivan between my legs. He had completely ignored his family, unless I told him to go to them. It was strange, how he acted. But I didn't mind having him around, he reminded me of my nephew._

_"Is Alex nice?" I nodded and watched him draw in the dirt. "Yeah, she always puts others before herself." I saw Matvei watching us and noticed the glare he was sending me. Matvei was giving me bad vibes. Not to mention he acted like he hated Alex._

_I glanced down at Ivan. Maybe he knew..._

_"Ivan, what's Matt's deal with Alex?"_

_"Ana says Matt blames her for something." I smiled and looked at the ground he was drawing on. Just a bunch of circles and such._

_"Hey! Get your hands off of him!"_

_Matvei was standing in front of me, glaring me down. I quickly stood up and my first instinct was to put Ivan behind me, which I did. He may of been Ivan's family but I could tell he was scaring him._

_"You're scaring Ivan."_

_His glare increased and he stepped forward. "Get away from him. You're no good for him."_

_"He's better at being a parent than you are rate now!"_

_Both of us looked at the owner, Alexi stood there. He looked pissed but it wasn't directed at me, it was to Matvei. "He's comforting the child while you're being a dick about Alex! Get over yourself and see what's best for him!"_

_Matvei stalked away and I looked at Alexi, who smiled. "He likes you. Ivan doesn't warm up to strangers, he usually stays away from them. But you, he likes you. I don't know if it's because he know's what you are to Alex or something else... take care of 'im."_

_I looked at Ivan, who was by my side gripping my pant leg. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Ghost!"_

_"And Ghost," I looked back at Alexi. "Welcome to the family."_

* * *

I looked down at Alex and thought of Ivan. What was really bothering me was when Alexi said I was being a better dad than Matvei. I knew nothing about being a parent. I took care of my nephew for my brother and his wife occasionally, but other than that I had nothing. Plus I hadn't been around kids since my nephew and when I was, I would leave or just ignore them.

Ivan, there was something about him I liked. I had to admit now that I was thinking about it, we had clicked. Just like when I first saw Alex... I swear when I first saw Alex my heart stopped.

I was brought back to reality when a bullet whizzed passed my ear. Someone screamed behind me and much to my surprise, it was Roach.

"ROACH!" The soldier I followed out picked Roach up and nodded to me. I nodded back and Alexi looked back at us. Now was the time to make a run for it.

Like we had talked about, except this time I was running with a man I didn't know carrying one of my best friends. We dashed to the bird landing in front of the facility. I was the first one in and laid Alex's head on my lap as I sat down, putting my jacket underneath her small and frail body to make her more comfortable.

Roach was laid down on the other side of the bird and the mystery man began to work on him. The medic we had brought with us immediately got to work on Alex. She hooked up an iv to Alex's arm as soon as I sat down and took her shirt off.

I stared in horror at what had happen. There were small cuts and her entire upper half was practically one large bruise. That wasn't the horror though. I could see her ribs and even her chest bone. It was a sickly sight. I then took one of her hands and laced them with my fingers. They were small and really skinny. They were small like before, but they had lost there shape.

"The cuts aren't bad, but she is badly malnourished, has a broken arm, and has been raped. Other than that I see nothing wrong but you need to get her to wake up, lieutenant."

I looked back at Alex and leaned down, pressing my forehead against hers. "Come on Lex, you heard the woman. Wake up. You're safe now."

Everyone boarded into the bird and Soap slid between me and Alex. "Alex! Hey wake up sweetie!" I kept my forehead in place as Soap went to touch her face and move my head. This was no time to start a fight, but I wasn't moving.

The mystery man scooted over to us and I raised my head. In his hands he held a water bottle and a cup of water. "Alex, I got water." She shifted at the word 'water' and slowly her eyes opened. They were dull and lifeless, not bright and beautiful like before.

Her dull orbs locked on mine. "Simon?" I nodded and kissed her forehead. "You're safe now. Get some water from this guy." I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could get some water. The man handed her the cup and I placed my hand over hers so she wouldn't drop it. I made sure she paused between her sips and we stopped when she was done with the cup.

"How ya feelin'?" She pressed her back against my chest and shifted her weight. The medic smiled and draped my jacket over Alex. "Just keep her awake while I work on Roach."

"Roach? Is he alright?" Alex looked over to the side and tried to stand up but I held her in place. I looked over at him. He was fine besides his right arm being wrapped up and put in a sling. After that he scooted over to me and Soap and kissed Alexander's cheek. "We came for ya." A smile tug her lips but it dropped. She was too weak to even smile.

"I told you they were here to get you." The mystery man sat next to Roach and took off his mask. The SPFC's got quiet and I stared into the mismatched eyes of the man.

"I should of listened to ya Kira. But do ya blame me?" Kira chuckled and dumped some water on his face.

"I understand. But you're safe now." The SPFC's looked shocked to see them and before I knew it, there was a dog pile on the man. "You're alive! Nadeah is going to die when she sees you!"

I was curious about what they were talking about but I refocused my attention to Alex. She was beginning to daze off. I could also feel how hot her body was.

"Alex! Hey you need to stay awake!" I lightly hit her cheek and I felt her jerk head up but then lower it back down. The medic came over and tried to keep her awake. "Alexander, you need to stay awake!" We all tried to help her but Alex's eyes shut. For a moment, I thought she was dead. My chest tightened at the thought but the medic confirmed she was out.

"She needs real medical attention, a hospital and she needs one quickly."

* * *

We paced around in the waiting room of the hospital. It was taking too long for them to take care of her. I knew she was in the ICU but none of us knew her condition. Ghost was in just as much bad shape as I was.

Roach was freaking out, which was only making the situation worse. The medic said she had slipped in a coma with her lack of food and water. That was the scariest part, not knowing if she would wake up or not.

A doctor came into the room and looked around at us. I stopped in front of him. "Give it to us straight."

He sighed and told us all to sit down. "She has slipped into a coma. Although it's mostly due to the malnutrition, there is some evidence of physiological torture. To what extent we won't know until she wakes up and her right arm is broken along with some ribs."

"You have an estimated time?"

"It could be anywhere from a couple days to months.." I rubbed my face and sighed. She might not wake up, that's what I was getting from this. My best friend might never wake up...


	19. Sick Leave?

_Beep. I groaned as the sound hit my ears and closed my eyes tighter. Beep. Even though the sound was between soft and loud, a medium, it was starting to give me a headache. What kind of torture was this? If Luka was planning to annoy me to death, he could go rate on ahead._

Hearing the door open, I listened to the footsteps to hear what I was up against. Sixteen pairs of male feet by the sound, and a child... maybe eight-years-old? The kid wasn't part of the sixteen I counted though.

"Her condition is as same as before and we don't know when she'll be up. Ya'll can talk to her like you have been, her body shows more activity when ya'll do." Was that Andrew? I felt a cold metal touch my arm and I tensed up. It felt like a knife and that scared me. The metal was pulled from my skin and I relaxed. "She responds to the metal unusually..."

"She was in a torture facility so of course she's going to tense up when something like metal touches her skin!" And was that... Matvei? He sounded like he'd been crying. But why would he be crying? Why was he here? I felt the person at my side leave and another took his place.

Their hands were warm when they clasped mine. "Hey Lex, it's John." Johnny? I was safe! But I couldn't open my eyes... why? I could hear everything but why couldn't I open my eyes? Maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough.

With all the strength I could find in my body, I slowly began to open my eyes and looked at John. No one seemed to notice and I smirked. "Put your hands on my face, it's cold in here." Soap jumped and fell out of the chair that was next to me. I coughed after speaking, my throat dry and it hurt to talk.

Soap stood up and looked at me, his face full of joy. "You're up!" He looked like he wanted to hug me, but he wouldn't if I was laying in a cot. I lifted the arm I could move up and a small smile made it's way to my features. "What? No hug?" After I said 'hug' Soap was all over me, practically crushing me to him, tears coming from his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get the message. I love you too John." Soap let me go and kissed my forehead. I looked over at the group of men and to my shock, my brothers and some of their children were standing there in SPFC uniforms. Black cargo pants covered in a variety of pins and patches, black fingerless gloves, a black bullet proof vest, and a grayish blue jacket with their patch, which was the head of a King Cobra. Hence, the Special Forces Cobra's.

I looked over everyone until my eyes landed on Ghost. There were dark spots on his balaclava and from where I was, it looked as if he'd been crying too. Was I really that bad? I don't remember anything after Kira trying to feed me so did something happen? Or was I in worse shape then I thought I was...

"Well Ghost, you going to hug me or what?" Alexi chuckled and Ghost was soon at my side, looking kind of awkward. I raised an eyebrow and only then realized I could see out of only my left eye.

I sighed and tried sitting up, but pain shot through my arm, legs, and pretty much my whole body. Holding a hand out for Ghost, I smiled. "Mind helping me sit up so I can hug you and thank you for getting me out of that cell?" He chuckled and arranged my pillows so I could sit up. When I was comfortable, I wrapped an arm around Ghost's neck and he hugged me gently. "Don't want to choke you like Soap did."

Everyone in the room made some sort of noise at Ghost's comment, even Soap cracked a smile. But I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with me.

"So, how long have I been out?" Everyone looked at each other. Soap joined Ghost and sat on the cot next to me with him. "About... five weeks." Five weeks? I was out for five fucking weeks!

I went to speak but Soap cut me off, a fearful look on his face. "While you were out we got more intel of Kingfish and Luka, and took out two of Luka's camps, not including the one you were in." I was speechless. Soap rubbed the back of his neck. "Most of this was thanks to the Spetsnaz so..."

"Just shut up and tell me what's wrong with me." Andrew came over ad looked at me, a smile on his face.

"You're lively."

"I've been out for a little over a month, I'm done sleeping." He chuckled. "Well, your right arm is broken, along with a bullet wound, all your infections have healed as have your sprains. The cut above your eye is still healing, but the best news is you've gained most of your weight back."

I nodded and looked down at my lap. Now that things were calmed down, except for most the guys still in shock, I had time to go over what had happened to me in there. The last day they tortured me was four days before I was rescued, I think. Tears brimmed in my eyes and soon fell out of the one.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Jinx...

Matvei was over at my side in a instant, shoving Ghost and Soap away. "Alex, where's Vlad?" Tears poured from my eye and I just stared at the white sheets in front of me. They killed Jinx, not Vlad. Jinx had asked, no begged them to take him instead of Vlad. Vlad was let go, tried to get me out but I made him leave.

"Alex, did he kill Vladimir?"

"N-no... they killed... Jinx..." At Jinx, Matt hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head, rocking me back and forth gently as tears flowed from my eyes.

"They killed him rate in front of her... saw his face one last time then they threw a sack over his head and beat him to death, raped him... then they shot him in the head and he was gone." I was sobbing by now and so was Matt. Jinx had been everything to me. He was the reason I was here today, alive.

Why did all this have to happen? Why couldn't Luka just kill me and get it over with? He had both me and Vlad at the facility and he could of easily taken us both out. But instead, he tortured me for almost a month and let Vlad go... what was he playing at?

"Matt, can you please let me go?" My tears began to dry up and I all of a sudden felt vulnerable. I hated that feeling. I pushed Matvei away and laid back down, facing away from them.

"Don't start that Lex. We're family and we want to help."

"Yeah, hun. Don't act like a tough guy, it's just going to hurt more."

I glared at the wall. "Fuck off, Alexi and you too Matvei. I don't need to share."

There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see who it was. It was Ghost, this time without his balaclava. "Your brothers are right. You can't keep this bottled up, it's not good for you."

"And what would you know?" His eyes lowered. "I was tortured in Mexico was I know what it's like. You need to tell someone about how you're feeling or things are only going to get worse."

I turned back to him and with his help again, I was sitting up. "Well, I'm pissed, really upset, and I feel violated. That about sums it up." I popped the 'p' at the end, all of a sudden in a better mood. Ghost smiled and hoisted up onto the side of my cot Ivan. I smiled and placed the boy on my lap. "Hey Ivy!"

"Don't call me that!" Everyone in the room chuckled, the atmosphere going back to a calm state. I was then greeted by the SPFC team wit hugs and kisses. But I realized someone was missing... where was Roach?

As if on cue, Roach entered my room with his arm in a sling. He smiled brightly and gave me a big bear hug. "Thought we lost ya Lex! I took this bullet for you ya know." I shook my head and lightly shoved him.

"I'll take the next bullet then." Roach patted my head and then Ivan's. "Well there's your aunt. We'll leave you two alone."

Everyone began leaving, everyone but Ivan and Ghost. The door shut and Ghost took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching me intently. I ignored him and hugged Ivan tightly. "You look so much like your father."

"I do? I didn't know that..." I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You got his eyes, lips, head of hair, you guys look a lot alike."

"Oh well I've never seen him." That's not surprising. Vlad probably hadn't been there in years.

"Well just picture him looking a lot like Matvei but with a childish personality." He smiled and yawned. I looked over at Ghost but he was already at my side, picking Ivan up.

"Come on bud. Time to go to sleep."

"But I wanna stay with Alex..." Ghost chuckled and I stared at the both of them, a bit shocked. Since when was Ghost the fatherly and caring type? 'Cause that's all I was seeing, a side of Ghost I had no idea existed.

"So you're a softy aye?" He snorted and placed Ivan on the chair he was just sitting on and placed his jacket over him. Ghost then walked back over to me. He laced his fingers with mine and sat back in the chair he was in. I looked back at those beautiful eyes and realized how much I missed him.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. Ghost raised an eyebrow before joining me on the cot. I rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes. "I missed you Ghost."

He kissed my temple. "I thought we weren't going to get to you in time... I thought I lost you..." Ghost voice cracked and I moved to look at him. For once since I had met him, tears were actually forming in his eyes. I kissed his forehead and smiled. "Don't cry Ghost. I should be the one crying since I was the one in the facility and I was the one rape, not you"

Ghost looked back up at me, his eyes still watery but they were stern. "Don't talk about it like it was a party." I snorted. "Sorry, I just have a different way of dealing with this kind of stuff. It makes me goofy."

He chuckled and pressed his forehead against my temple. "I was so worried about you when I found you. I actually you were..."

"I was dead? Ha. If you would of gotten there maybe three hours later I would of been." Man I was an idiot. I smiled at Ghost apologetically and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now when do I get back on the field?"

"Are you crazy?" Ghost stayed in place but I could tell he was genuinely surprised. I loved being out on the field in the middle of all the fire. Guns and knives made me happy, not sitting here doing nothing... unless sitting here doing nothing meant I got to cuddle and talk with Ghost.

"Well I'm not staying in a hospital."

He sighed. "You're going home." Home? I hadn't been home in... woah. I hadn't been back at home in about eleven or twelve years. At least Matt didn't seem so mad at me, like he hated me. That's how it was back in the Ultranationalist. He HATED me. But from what just happened, he looked like Alexi when he lost his wife.

But I forgot about the fact I was going home and focused on Ghost. He was playing with my surprisingly clean and well kept hair. He was braiding it, un-braiding it, and was attempting on a fishtail but it was turning into a knot. I giggled and took his hands away from my now messy hair.

"Sorry. I just love your hair."

Andrew came back in and gave a small smile. "Good to see you're still up. I'm going to give you something to help with whatever pain you're feeling but you'll probably go back to sleep," I groaned and hit my head against the pillow. Ghost got up and went to see Ivan, but I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay... please..." He sat in the chair next to me and kissed my small hand. Mine was so small compared to his. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I nodded and felt my eyes get heavy.

"Don't leave me... I don't want to be alone again." I didn't want to be alone. After being alone all that time, I didn't want to be alone again.

"And you won't be. I'll be here when you wake up and when you get back. I'll protect you, I promise." I smiled and closed my eyes, the warmth of Ghost hand spreading through my body.

* * *

Like I had promised, I was here when she woke up. I was sitting on the cot with Ivan on my lap, the three of us talking away. Alex had this little glint in her eyes when she looked at Ivan, something I hadn't seen yet. But now that she was up, she needed to get dressed so she could leave.

"So what you're trying to tell me is I'll be gone for almost a month? How come I'm always out for a month, go missing a month at a time and now this! It's ridiculous Ghost!" I chuckled as she threw her clothes on, which were some camo cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She was in a pissy mood so I wasn't going to force the jacket on her or I'd get my face beat it in... much like Nikolai did about two hours ago, but that was because he woke her up while she was sleeping.

I took her hand in mine and walked her out of the small room and down to the lobby. She still had release forms to sign and once that was done, it was off to home for her, wherever that was. Most of the SPFC had left yesterday, but Alexi and Kira the brother, and Ivan had stayed. It would be strange to have a base without Alex.

"Ghost... Simon!" I snapped from my thoughts, which were mostly about Alex, and looked down at the small girl. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "Where's the one-four-one at?"

"Leave. It's been slow so Shepherd decided to give us some time off. When the others get back, the other half leaves."

"So where you gonna go?" I helped her sign some papers and looked off after. Where was I going to go? Well I was just going to stay at the base. Maybe before Alex came around I'd take two days and go to pub or something but just to hook up with a couple girls. But I rarely even did that.

"I think I'm just going to stay here." She nodded and I helped her out to the car. Kira took her from there though, leaving me with a grinning Alexi.

"It's creepy when you smile at me like that." He chuckled and put a small piece of paper in my hand.

"Just in case you change your mind about staying at the base. You'd enjoy yourself in Hawaii." Next he put a passport in my hands and left to get in the car. Alex was already making a fuss and was out of the car before anyone could stop her.

She came over to me and kissed me cheek. "I'll miss you Simon. You know where Soap is?" As if on cue, Soap walked next to me and hugged her tightly. "Feel better so you can come back and kick some ass ya little bugger." The way she giggled at Soap, it made me want to punch him in the face. He had to know by now that she's _my _girl and wasn't up for grabs.

Alex looked up at me and I hugged her middle and kissed the top of her head. As soon as she got back into that car, I wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. It would be up to her family. There were a number of things that could go wrong going through my head. Luka could be waiting at the airport, he could be at the house already, maybe Makarov didn't care if she was his sister and was there to kill her himself... there were just too many things.

I reluctantly let Alex get back in the car and watched as they left. This would be a hard couple of weeks without not only Alex, but Roach was out with that arm of his too. Probably be back about the same time as Alex.

The wound from the facility he had gotten had healed mostly, but the bugger had to get shot in the shoulder in our latest mission, which was the day before Alex woke up, and get a bad burn on his side. Leave it to Roach to get hurt like that.

I looked over at Soap, fianlly ready to tell him about me and Alex, but he wasn't there. Instead, some collided wit my jaw and I stumbled backwards.

"The fuck is your problem!?" I glared at the muscular Scottish man and he did it rate back. "Keep your hands off of her!"

That's it. I wasn't going to let him do this anymore. I grabbed his collar and brought his face close to my masked one. "Listen here _John_, Alex isn't up for grabs anymore. She's _my_ girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep those perverted hands of yours off."

I shoved back a shocked Soap and crossed my arms over my chest. We both stood there, me pissed off, but Soap, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Ghost, listen mate," He stepped back in front of me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to be a dick to you about Alex. It's just, we've been all the other had all through highschool and the Army. Now she's out to make her own life and I just... I just don't want to lose her."

So that's why he been like this? I thought it was because he wanted to sleep with her, not protect her. "But the night you two went to the club, you said-"

"I didn't want anyone else to have their hands on her and take her away from me. But she's got you and I should be happy. You'll take good care of her, I know that Ghost. Just... just don't do anything stupid."

I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I won't do anything stupid, but you might want to talk to Alex about that."

He laughed and shoved. "She's your girlfriend, you control her."

"Alex be controlled? Please!" That was the truth. No one had a say in what she did or when she did it. But I could change that if I tried...


	20. A Bad Influence? No

It was weird, being back in Hawaii, especially without Vladimir and Jinx. This place wasn't my home though. Home is wherever Vladimir and Jinx were, but now Jinx was dead. The thought of the man being dead dampened my mood even more. But being away from Ghost, that was torture!

Three weeks to a month I'd be here to recover and make sure my mental state was alright. I couldn't let them find out _how bad _it really was. Nightmares every night so far, hallucinations every so often, but what killed me the most was Luka's voice saying these commands in my head. Not only that, but I kept having flashes of what happened to me at the facility.

"Hey Alex, we're going out fishing! Want to come?" I looked up from the book I was reading at the six boys standing by the docks. They were all wearing swim shorts and holding fishing poles, smiles on their faces. Ivan soon joined them.

"No thanks! I'll go next time!" They frowned and got into one of Matvei's six boats. Four of the boats were used for our water activities, while the other two were made for fishing.

I sighed and nestled back into the hammock into my blankets and pillows. What was even the point of going? What was the point of being here! I was hurt and couldn't do shit so why was I at a place where everyone could have a good time but me? Oh yeah. Fucking sick leave!

My arm was doing better, but I had pulled it two days ago. How? I was being a bit rough on the 250cc I was riding and took a pretty hard fall. It was out of its sling now, so it could be tanned like the rest of my body was.

"You really need to do something." I smiled at Nadeah's soothing voice. She hadn't changed much. Her long, curly dark-brown hair was in a messy bun with strands hanging in front of her face, the same loving gray eyes, and she still looked like she was twenty even though she was really forty.

"Yeah girl! You're the rowdy and no-such-thing-as-rules and rules-are-meant-to-be-broken kind of girl!" Matvei's wife, Anastasia, joined Nadeah's side. Ana was the complete opposite of Nadeah. She had natural orange hair with bright blue eyes, and like Nadeah, she looked as if she was twenty instead of thirty-eight.

Another woman slid next to us and smiled up at me. "We need to get you out on the boat or something! You're mood is depressing all of us!" I chuckled at her voice, kind of high-pitched and childish even though too was about forty. This woman had wavy dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. This was beautiful Ailani, Vikenti's pride and joy.

"Brighten up beautiful!" Then there was the final woman of the house. She had lighter brown hair compared to Ailani and Nadeah, and honey colored eyes, along with naturally tan skin. This was by far the most rambunctious of the four women. Her name was Akami, the youngest of the of four at thirty-seven.

I sighed and put my book down, knowing I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with these women around. Not only them, but now all of my nephews joined us. Dimitri, Nicholas, Zavid, and Yura, all of them Vlad's sons. Dimitri and Nicholas looked more like their father with the black hair and lips, but Zavid and Yura were more like their mother with dark brown hair. All of them had the loving gray eyes of their mother, not the mismatched eyes of their father.

Then there was Aaron, Mikala, Pika, and Matthew. Aaron and Pika looked almost identical to Matvei, except they had the blue eyes of their mother. Mikala and Mathew, they looked like their mother except with short black hair. Next was Nikita, Yasha, Kalani, and Makani, Vikenti's kids. Kalani and Makani were identical twins, like completely identical. They both had naturally tan skin, short black hair, and dark blue eyes, not to mention the same personalities. Nikita looked like his father, with the semi-short black hair and blue eyes while Yasha was a mama's boy with cropped dark brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and light brown eyes.

Kira's children, Levka, Danya, Vanya, and Shurik, were the most troublesome, just like there father was and still is. Levka was the oldest and looked a lot like his father with the short black hair and pacific blue eyes that stood out against his tan skin. Danya and Vanya are of course twins, except Danya has short black and dark-brown eyes, while Vanya has short dark-brown hair and bright blue eyes. And Shurik, he had short dark-brown hair with blonde highlights, natural tan skin like his mother, but the bright blue eyes of his father.

Finally, but defiantly not the least, was Mikhail, Nikolai, and Alek, Alexi's out of control, mentally disturbed children who always brought fun to everything. Mikhail and Nikolai were twins, almost identical to Alexi except with the gorgeous green eyes of their mother, who had passed a couple years ago. Alek looked like his mom, with short, light blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes.

All of these kids made up my nephews. Dimitri is 19, Nicholas is 18, Zavid is 15, and Yura is 13. Aaron is 23, Mikala is 21, Pika is 16, Matthew is 10. Nikita is 20, Yasha is 16, Kalani and Makani are 15. Levka is 21, Danya and Vanya are 19, and Shurik is 15. Then Mikhail and Nikolai are 13, and Alek is 9. A wide variety of age ranges. It was weird having nephews that were just a couple years younger than me.

Hell, Aaron is engaged and had a baby on the way, Makala is engaged and also had a baby on the way, Nikita is engaged and has twins on the way, and Levka is getting married in about two weeks and has a baby on the way. Then Dimitri, Nicholas, Pika, and Yasha are in serious relationships. A.k.a. and Nicholas were with hawaiian women I believe, Pika was with a Yank who moved here, and Yasha was with that Yanks brother. Yes, Yasha is gay. And so is Yura and they aren't afraid to admit it.

I had yet to meet all these women but I knew they were good girls. I'd meet them all at the wedding that was next week since I am, of course, a bridesmaid apparently.

"Hellloooo? Get out of loopy land and lets go do something!" I sighed and shook my head at Ailani. "I can't do anything! What is there I can do?" The group looked at each other and began talking, leaving me out.

Seeing a car pulling up to the house I went to greet whoever it was. The house was _huge_ and I mean mansion huge! It was a really light brown with a flat, dark brown roof. The roof was the best tanning place, hence the chairs and towels that were up there. On the left end you could take some stairs up onto an outdoor living room with creamy brown couches with orange cushions, and white chairs. Connected to that was another outdoor living room type thing that had four green love seats and a fire pit in the middle. In the back was a underground pool that took up a lot of space.

Behind the guest house, which was really small compared to the mansion, was the dirtbike track. And behind the dirtbike track was what we called 'The Hell-Raiser Warzone' a.k.a. the paintball range. There was just so much it was hard to keep track of it all!

The car pulled away and left a man with short honey brown hair and matching eyes... wait, I know who this is!

"ROACH!" The baby-faced male turned to look at me and grinned widely. "ALEX!" He easily caught me as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled and set me down. "Well we both left on sick leave about a week ago and I got bored at home, so I thought I'd come and spend the rest of my sick leave with you!" I was completely surprised, but I couldn't of been happier! Roach was going to stay here, with me, for the rest of out sick leave!

I grabbed his arm and led him over to the guest house. It was a two story, log-cabin like house. Inside there was a lounge as soon as you entered with black tables and brown leather chairs, a marble table next to a brown leather couch with green cushions, and behind that were three islands that sat four people each with a kitchen. Down the hall are two bedrooms and a bathroom. Upstairs were seven bedrooms, no bathrooms.

"Wow."

"Wow is right Roach." I smiled and led him up the stairs so he could pick a room. Alexi and his kids had taken three rooms, while I had the master leaving three open. "Your pick." Roach took the last one of the right, the closest next to my room and was in and out in two minutes.

"That room, is awesome!" I giggled and hurried back outside. I wanted him to meet everyone! As soon as I knew it was Roach, my spirits lifted. That was Roach, the only person I knew who could brighten everyone's mood just by being in the room.

He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house laughing for no reason. Soap was my brother, but Roach was my best friend. How I was going to tell Soap that was beyond me, but what mattered was that Roach was here and I was ready for an AMAZING time with him.

The group that surrounded me before was standing in front of us and I shoved him forward. "This is Gary Sanderson, or Roach as we call him at base. Roach, this is..." I named off everyone and pointed to them as I said their name. He eagerly greeted all of them, kissing the girls on the cheek when it came to them. He had already met Matvei and Vikenti, who watched him carefully, even more around Nadeah.

"Well now that you're happier, what do you have in mind?" Roach's eyes were fixated on the dock, where kite surfing equipment and wake boards waited. His arm was still in a sling, but if he wanted it bad enough, he'd do it. Just like I was going to rate now.

Until Matt grabbed my arm. "Uhhh no." I yanked my arm from his grasp and made a mad dash for the docks. All I needed was Roach and I was a rowdy child once again. What would make this even better would be if Ghost was here... if he was here, I'd stop worrying about everything.

We reached the equipment, but as we did we were yanked back by strong arms and thrown onto the sand. I huffed and Roach pouted, both of us staring at the water. Roach was in red swim shorts with white hawaiian flowers. "Roach, when did you put swim shorts on?" He smiled. "I put them on before I got here." I chuckled and shook my head, staring off at the water. This was going to be the most fun sick leave in the history of sick leaves.

Roach started laughing as we pulled up to the spa, after taking a boat over to Hawaii of course. I had talked him into spending the day here with me and that included the spa. Secretly, I was going to turn him into a hot ass, not that he already isn't one.

"Roach, it's not that bad! I'm just gonna make you wax your legs."

The childish male tucked his legs underneath himself and his eyes bugged out. "No no no no no no no no no no no and no!" I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel. "Roach, you can either do this willingly or I'll tie you up and drag you inside." He gulped and hopped out of the car. I was only making him do this because Matt and my brothers were the same way. If only Roach knew about his arms too, then he wouldn't of gone inside.

The woman at the front smiled at us. "Hello, how can I help you?" I smiled back and looked at the clock.

"We had an appointment at noon. Alexander and Gary I believe it's under." The woman looked down the list and crossed out our names. "Go rate inside!" I chuckled and led Roach over to two women.

"He's getting waxed, whether he likes it or not. Don't forget his arms!" Roach frowned and looked at me.

"They'll make fun of me when I get back to base!"

"And I'll knock them on their asses when they do!" At this, Roach calmed down and let the two women take him down the hall. Me on the other hand, I met up with another woman who would pamper me until Roach was done, which might be awhile.

About ninety minutes later, Roach came into the room I was in, mostly red. I tried to hold back a laugh but it started to slip out. He looked like a tomato! The woman who was working on my feet smiled and chuckled. As much as I hated having my feet touched, I was able to stand it so they'd be soft again. Roach rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Roach, it just looks like you got a sunburn. It's not that bad."

"Then shut up..." He mumbled under his breath and looked away. The lady had painted my toe nails blue with green, white, and black stripes on the big toe. The same went for my nails, with the stripes being on all of them though.

Knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of him, I stood up and walked back to the counter to pay the woman, but I made sure to slip some money to the women who did Roach and myself.

We exited the building and Roach immediately went to the passengers side. He looked like a child who didn't get what he wanted, which was pretty adorable. "We're not done yet." He groaned and looked out the window.

It didn't take long for us to get to our next destination, which was a tattoo shop. I had two more I wanted to get and maybe a third on my stomach... and talk Roach into getting a couple.

That one night when Simon gave me that bracelet, he completely ignored my other tattoo. How he didn't see it was beyond me. It was 'HOTSHOT' written in Marriage writing from my left shoulder to my right shoulder.

I entered the shop and was met by a familiar face. "Hey Alejandro!" The brown hair, brown-eyed Mexican grinned widely at me. "Well if it isn't Makarov's little sis. Didn't know when I might see you again!" I laughed and hugged him. This was the only guy I'd let do my tattoos, no one else.

Alejandro let me go and I handed him a piece of paper. It had the official emblem of the Task Force 141, color and all.

"The one-four-one aye? Looks like you're doing pretty good for yourself. I'm guessing right bicep or where it would be on your jacket, yes?" I nodded and he went to get to work on the new tattoo. I pulled my cut-off off and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Roach's skin was regaining it's original color, well his tan at least. He stood in front of me and sighed. "Do I have to?" I shook my head. "If you want one it's your choice. I'm not making you do this."

He thought for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "What if I get Roach tattooed across my shoulders like you have your callsign and then get a matching tramp stamp?"

"You want a tramp stamp?" He nodded, all of a sudden getting excited. Roach, the goody-goody child was going to get 'Roach' tattooed across his shoulders and a tramp stamp matching mine... what the hell were Soap and Ghost going to say?

First, Soap would say I'm a bad influence on Roach and I'm the reason he's smoking and doing all this crap, which is certainly not the case. Roach was smoking before I got here, he just wouldn't tell anyone. Then Ghost would just yell at Roach for whatever reason.

Alejandro came back into the room with the tattoo, this time on that paper to put on my skin. I never really minded getting tattoos, it was a little painful but nothing I couldn't handle. It took about an hour and when it was done, it looked like the real deal patch.

I grinned and looked at Roach. "My friend here wants his callsign tattooed across his shoulders like I have Hotshot. And he wants a tramp stamp to match mine." Alejandro chuckled and pulled out some paper.

"Alright kid, I'll draw what I think you want in the back and I'll be out in jut a couple minutes with it."

By now, Roach was looking a little nervous. I was nervous when I got my first tattoo, but it wasn't as bad as my family said it would be.

"Gary, it's not going to be that bad. It's going to hurt, I can promise you that, but it's not as bad as you think. Trust me." He nodded and came over to my right side to examine Alejandro's work.

"He's really good. This looks identical to the patches on our jackets!" I chuckled and admired the new tattoo, the skin red from the needle.

In about twenty minutes, Alejandro came back with what would go across Roach's shoulders and the tramp stamp he wanted. "I made an extra of the emblem if ya want it."

"Uh yeah. Is it okay to get this many?" I chuckled and looked at Alejandro, who smirked. "Yeah, just as long as you pay." Roach took his shirt off, revealing a toned chest and stomach, but it wasn't the muscle of Soap. He was like Ghost in this way. Not skinny but not a muscle head, they were both in between.

So I leaned back in the chair I was in and pulled a magazine from a bin, while Alejandro got started on Roach's tattoo's. He groaned once or twice, and winced once but he was quiet the rest of the time.

In about an hour and a half, Alejandro had finished the tattoo across Roach's shoulders. It was in the same writing and large letters as mine, but instead of HOTSHOT, it was ROACH. Next was the tramp stamp, which Roach wouldn't stop squirming for to save his life!

"Roach, stay still!" I laughed as Alejandro moved his hand to Roach's ass, making him squirm even more. Poor Roach, but it was hilarious! "Stop it! I am not gay!" Alejandro chuckled and started putting the finishing touches on our matching tattoo.

"Now just stop squirming kid, almost done."

"How am I suppose to stay still when you keep grabbing at my ass you faggot." I chuckled at the two as they bickered about who was gay. I knew for a fact Roach wasn't gay, since he hit on me a couple times and he hit on other women. And Alejandro, he had a daughter so he wasn't gay. This was just Alejandro being Alejandro.

We spent at about two more hours at the shop getting the finishing touches on Roach's tattoos, which was fun to watch. I could tell these two were going to be good friends and they already were.

I tossed a stack of cash onto the counter for Alejandro and saluted him with two fingers as we walked out in the car. We had to get back home to help out with dinner, which with the arrival of Roach brought on a barbeque. And I was NOT missing out on barbeque chicken.

* * *

I missed Alex so much I couldn't sleep. All I thought about was her and Soap loved teasing me about it, as did Nikolai. It took their minds off of Price so I let them do it. But I missed her, like I felt like she wasn't coming back miss her.

"Really Simon? If you miss her that much just go visit her. You still have that week of leave you never took." That's true, but I didn't want to ruin whatever she was doing. I could always just wait a week and _show _her how much I missed her... or go there and do the same thing.

"I know but I... well I..." I sighed and banged my head against the desk. I was worried about her family, not going there. Ever since what happened to my family, I've had a problem with other families, which is why I never went on leave with Soap or Roach. Even though it was just parents, it still made me uneasy.

Soap knew this and was trying to help me get over it, well had been for the past year or two. But I guess it would be a good Christmas present, since Christmas was in two days. But we were still waiting for Roach to come back. He wasn't at home and we were trying to track him down.

"Ghost, you acted perfect around Ivan, what's the difference between him and hanging out with her entire family?" I squirmed in my seat, feeling a little vulnerable. I hated talking about my feelings, but I gave that advice to Alex so maybe I should take my own.

"I'm scared I'm going to fast for her. I want to meet her family but I don't know if she wants me to or not."

Soap put his head down on his desk and started laughing. What the fuck was so funny?

"Soap, care to explain why you're being a prick?" He wiped his eyes and smiled. "You, Simon Riley, are scared of Alex's family and that you're going to fast for her? You have got to be kidding me!" I rolled my eyes and leaned over the desk.

"I'm not kidding."

He lifted his head up, still with a smile on his face. "So you're telling me you haven't slept with her yet?"

I felt my face heat up under my mask and I glared at him. "No, I haven't. Unlike you I don't rush into shit."

Soap furrowed his brows. "No you don't rush into shit, but I'm surprised you haven't slept with her."

"We haven't exactly had the time Soap. And when we did, someone interrupted us and then we had that mission." He tried to hide his smile, but I still saw it. "Well go to Hawaii and spend some time with her. In this world, you never know when you'll see her next."

Soap set his cellphone on his desk and walked out of the office. Ever since I told him about me and Alex, it's like a whole new friendship. I feel like I can trust him more, but I had to keep reminding myself he would probably tell Alex all of this, which I hope he wouldn't.

I picked up the phone and dialed Alexi's number. There were three rings before they stopped and I could hear the beautiful laughter of Alexander in the background. _"Plane is ready to bring you to Hawaii. I'll see you in few hours, Riley." _The phone hung up and I stood there, completely dumbfounded. How did Alexi know it was me? I'd ask him when I got there, I had to go pack!


	21. Dreams Do Come True

I sighed and blew out smoke from my mouth. "Roach, if they find out what we're doing, they'll kill us." He chuckled and skipped a rock across the beautiful water. Nothing more relaxing than the calm ocean. We had to get out really early to get to a diving spot without the guys finding out or they would kill us.

In about ten minutes we'd put some diving gear on once another boat got here, and as I promised Roach, we'd go diving. We were sitting here in one of Matt's speed boats in wet suits, waiting for a guide. I had made arrangements last night with one of the guides to join his group, but I was meeting him here.

Afterwards, me and Roach were going to have a wake-boarding competition, then I'd teach him how to kite-surf. Not that I hadn't been anyways. He actually caught on pretty quick and today would be a good day from what I heard on the news.

"Which they will find out, but you won't let them kill me." I raised an eyebrow and flicked ash into the ash tray before putting the cigarette back on my lips. It was about nine in the morning or would be five minutes. "So you're throwing me under the bus to save your ass?"

He nodded and watched as another boat pulled besides ours. I put the cancerous stick in th ash tray and pulled the rest of the wet suit on. I wanted to show Roach what I did every summer for three years. The third day I was here for the first time _ever _I was out here diving with sharks and deep sea fishing. Here, there was no resting. Everyday was a fun day in this family, no one was ever bored.

"You must be the two I'm taking along then?" I nodded and waited for his group to get their gear on, which didn't take as long as I thought it would. Ten minutes after the boat got here, we were ready to go in the water.

Roach and myself were in before any of the others. I checked to make sure Roach was alright and took him down to the bottom, where there were an abundance of fish and a couple sharks.

"Do they bite?" I chuckled at Roach as the rest of the group came down and put my hand out to touch one of the sharks that came by. "Touch 'im Roach." Roach reached out his hand to another that came by and I could see his smile.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's almost like a dream being down here, none of it seems real." Roach nodded and took a piece of bait from th guide. I was going to stand aside and let Roach enjoy this.

* * *

I waited at the entrance to the airport for Alexi, eager to see Alex. A black charger pulled up and Alexi opened the passenger side. I wasted no time getting in.

"Glad you could make it, Simon." I had gotten use to Alexi using my first name. It didn't bother me as much has I thought it would. "Glad to be here."

"Alex isn't home rate now, she's out with Roach scuba diving." Wait, this is where Roach went? He's been spending time in paradise with Alex. The fuck!?

"When did the little bugger get here?" Alexi stopped at a sign. "About two weeks ago. Him and Alex have been keeping us busy with their daily antics. They're quite the handful." I watched as we pulled up to a store and Alexi got out. What were we doing here?

"You're gonna need a pair of swim shorts where we're goin'." I quickly picked out a couple pairs and paid the girl at the counter, more than eager to get to the house and wait for Alex.

In no time, we were parked in front on a garage next to countless sports cars and trucks, next to what had to be a mansion. And further down was what I was told is theguest house.

"Alex is the master bedroom. First door you see when you go upstairs."

I ignored everything and everyone and headed upstairs to the bedroom. There was three doors on each side and one at the end of the hallway, which I assumed must be the master bedroom. I slowly opened the door and stood in the door way, admiring the room. Against the wall in the middle was a king size bed with white sheets and a black plaid comforter with matching black and white pillows, neatly made. There was a duffle bag in the corner and the room smelled amazing. It was rather plain a with gray walls and a black ceiling and wooden flooring with a book shelf in the corner, a desk on the right side of bed and what I assumed was a closet on the right wall. On the left wall was a window with curtains matching the bed.

"Woah." I dropped my duffle next to Alex's and sat down on the bed. It had to be the softest and most comfortablething in the world. I just fell back against the pillows and only then realized how tired I really just a small nap... yeah, just a small nap...

* * *

It was about five o'clock now. We had been gone from the house since three a.m so about fourteen hours we'd been out doing whatever. When we got to the diving spot we did sleep until about eight but I was still exhausted.

Matvei and Vikenti were yelling at myself and Roach, but we ignored them. The only thought on my mind rate now was that soft bed waiting for me in my room. Only thing that would make it better was if Simon was in there. That rate there, would make my day.

But knowing he wasn't in there, I was going to have to settle for sleeping alone. I remembered falling asleep with Simon before his mission and I'd never been more comfortable or felt more safe in my life. It felt right, laying there with him. The feeling when I was with or around him was so much stronger then it had been with Jinx, which was saying something. The two us, we had this bond Vlad would never understand.

I kissed Roach's cheek before he entered his room and watched as he just collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to shut the door. I chuckled at this and entered my own room. But unlike Roach, I shut my door.

Maybe I was hallucinating, but there was someone in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times before realizing someone was actually there. There was another duffle bag next to mine and I walked over to the figure.

I smiled brightly and leaned over the bed. Simon was completely passed out in the middle of the bed on his stomach, lightly snoring. I chuckled and laid on my side, running my index finger over his strong jaw line and then over his lips. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he slept.

I kissed the top of his head and put my hand under his shirt, running my hand up and down. He stirred but only to move his head so he was facing me. Apparently dreams do come true.

His lips were slightly parted, allowing a thin line of white to peak through. I could see his eyes moving a little under his eyelids and wondered what he could be dreaming about. What did men dream about? I know I had some weird ass dreams before being in the facility**. **

I looked outside the window and admired the beauty of the place I was in. I couldn't believe Ghost was here either. When he got here I'd ask when he got up. But how he found out where I was, I had no idea.

"Alex?" I looked down at Ghost, who had sleepy eyes and a smile on his face. "Well good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" He yawned louder than necessary, making me chuckle. "Pretty good. When did you get back?"

His voice was still thick with sleep and husky from just waking up, sounding more attractive and sexy than it usually did. "I actually just got back sweetie."

He gave a sleepy smirk and cuddled closer to me. I laughed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well surprise."

"A surprise indeed. How'd you get here?" He rolled over on his back and stretched out. I could hear some of his bones crack. "Alexi gave me his number and a passport. Told me what plane to take and picked me up."

I was gonna have to thank Alexi later. This literally just made me the happiest person in the world to have him on leave with me. But I was more worried about him spending his time here with my _whole _family rather than just me. I felt like it would be too much pressure for him and now that he was here, he'd have to not only spend Christmas with us, but go to the wedding too. And that was the day after Christmas.

"You alright?" Ghost sat up and pulled me onto his lap. "Yeah, just fine. A little tired is all." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before smothering me against him and practically squeezing me to death.

"Simon! I can't breathe!" I laughed as I said this and he kissed all over my face. "Simon stop it!" He gave me a firm kiss and smiled. "I missed you!" My smile widened and he placed me on top of him.

He gripped my chin and brought my lips down to his. The kiss got heavier and more aggressive until the both of us pulled away panting. "Ya know, no one should be interrupting us..." His finger tips trailed down my bare skin to the strings on my bikini. His touch left goosebumps and sent a shiver up my spine.

"And you're not wearing all that much clothing... so whatdya say?" I leaned down and teasingly bit his bottom lip, but there was a knock at the door. Ghost let out an annoyed and aggravated sigh and sat up, making me fall on his lap.

"Simon, you might want to go take a cold shower." I tried to hold back a laugh as he glared at me and red rose up on his cheeks before he left for the bathroom. The master bedroom was the only bedroom upstairs that had a bathroom.

I got up and opened the door, where Alexi stood with a smirk on his face. "You get my Christmas present?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame. "Yes I did." He noticed that I was a bit pissed off and his smirk only grew. "And this is why Matvei calls me a cock-blockerAlex. I do this all the time with the guys so now it's your turn."

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Bonfire tonight. Oh, and dinner's almost ready!" I slammed the door in his face and waited for Simon to get out of the shower. Sometimes I just wanted to ring his neck!

Five minutes later, Ghost came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. To make sure I wouldn't be tempted and start something I knew we couldn't finish, I tossed him a pair of green plaid swim trunks from his bag and a pair of boxers along with a black tank top.

I felt his bare skin against mine and he smirked against my skin. "Come and take a look." He was being such a tease! More to himself really. He apparently didn't understand we couldn't do this rate now. One, I was starving. Two, Alexi wouldn't stop coming here until we were downstairs and three, I would be teased about this to my grave.

"Simon, don't start something we can't finish..."He sighed and pulled his shirt on.I stood in front of thedoor and observed him. He looked nervous, more then I've ever seen him.

He stepped in front of me and brushed some strands of hair from my face. "What's bothering you?" I gave a small smile and placed a hand on his chest. "I don't want you to feel pressured when we're eating dinner. I want you to be comfortable around them... once you get into that room with all of them, you're an official part of the family. The kids will call you their uncle and you'll be considered a brother."

Simon shifted his weight and stepped away from me, looking more nervous and unsure. Now I felt really bad for telling him that, but I wanted him to be prepared. "Simon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous." He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. I've done it now!

"Alex, I... I well... I wanted to tell you about Mexico." I was shocked really. All he said about Mexico to me was when I had just woken up in the hospital. I took a seat next to him and rubbed his back. "Then tell me. Dinner can wait." My stomach made a loud noise and I felt my face get red. Simon just chuckled. "No, I think you need to eat."

He went to stand up, but I pulled him back. "Simon Riley, you'll tell me now you tease." I smiled and he sat back down next to me. He started by telling me about his childhood all the way to becoming a royal marine and joining the 141. After that, he started telling me about Mexico and what happened there up to when his family was killed and finally the death of Roba and meeting MacTavish.

I was shocked, still taking in everything I was told. An hour it took to explain all of this to me and Alexi had come knocking on the door at least seven times but I ignored him to listen to Simon. What had happened to him, it was hard to take in. I mean, I knew what I had went through but I hadn't lost my I did understand what he meant when he said his emotions were dead, that I had felt.

Simon snapped me from my thoughts when he grabbed his duffle and headed for the door. "Simon Daniel Riley, stop right now!" He stopped dead in his tracks as his hand touched the door knob and I rushed over, hugging him from behind and pressing my face into his back.

He calmed down and I sat him down on the bed. I stood in front of him and lifted his head up by cupping his face with my hands. "Don't get pissed when I haven't even answered you."

"Well you made it clear you were disgusted!" This must be what Soap was talking about, his anger issues.

Simon took my hands from his face and looked down. "Simon, I was just shocked. That's a lot for a person to go through. And you being brainwashed, is that why you were so worried about me?" He slowly looked back up at me and nodded. "Yeah..."

I smiled and kissed his forehead."I don't think of you any different, ya know. None of that, none of it was your fault. It was Roba's, not yours." He smiled up at me and hugged me close. "It's good to hear you say that."

I let him hug me, not caring about how hungry I was or being teased anymore. What this man had been through, I thought it made what I went through look like a party. But Simon, he never gave up. I on the other hand, I gave up. He was a fighter.

My stomach made another loud noise and Simon chuckled. "Can we eat now?" I nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the room. But before we went anywhere, I stopped in front of Roach's door and looked back at Simon. I got on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this." He smiled and I slowly opened Roach's door. He was passed out on a bed with an orange and black striped comforter.

"ROACH! DINNER!" At dinner, Roach shot up from the bed and threw a button-up shirt on.

"Ghost! Wait...food!" He dashed from the room and was out of sight in a second. Ghost laughed and I led him to the house, where dinner was still being held.

Nadeah was still cooking with the help of the other women. I then noticed all of the guys laying in the living room with bags of ice packs over them and covered in bruises. There was no doubt in my mind those were from paintballs.

I pecked Simon on the cheek and went to help Nadeah. Just leaving him there was like feeding him to a pack of wolves, but I was hungry and wanted dinner done ASAP. Roach was so hungry he was even helping. But I made sure I was close enough to the main room so I could hear everything.

"I don't like Brits," At that I was standing at the entrance to the main room, watching Matvei glare at Simon. Even though Simon was an inch or two taller then Matt, Matt was much scarier. Especially when he was mad.

But to my surprise Matt smiled at Simon and hugged him. "But I'll make the exception for you. Welcome to the family!" I sighed in relief and watched as the rest of the family greeted him. This wasn't including Levka's fiance's family. They were staying in a hotel but were spending their second night here.

I had found out his wife was Russian and she was beautiful. Wavy dirty-blonde hair, stormy blue eyes, and caramel skin. This also meant he was being introduced to the newest edition to the Makarov family: four day old Misha Makarov, Levka's first born son. He already had a head of blonde hair and was one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"Alex, help me set the food out." I nodded and carried a plate of chicken wings and then a plate of burgers out to the deck. The men immediately swarmed the food but Nadeah fended them off. Everyone got in line and I joined Simon towards the end.

"Alex, can you come here?" I let go of his hand and went over to Yana, Levka's wife. She was young, about twenty and was in med school. She wanted to be a brain surgeon.

I smiled down at the baby in her arms, who was wide awake. "Can you watch him while I get something to eat?" Inside, I was dying. I hadn't eaten since yesterday night and it was killing me. But I always put my family first so I guess food could wait.

"Yeah, I'll take 'im." She smiled and got up to join the others at the buffet we had set up. I sat down on the couch and stuck my tongue out at him. He made a sound of approval and gripped my index finger. I would stand and walk around with him, but I was so hungry I was shaking.

Someone stood next to me and I knew it was Simon. "Go get some food. I'll watch him."

"Simon it's-"

"No. Go get some food before you pass out." Simon sat down next to me and I reluctantly placed Misha in his arms. I then rushed over and piled my plate with chicken and two steaks. Simon would need something to eat, so I had to take extra.

Yana was watching Simon intently, but Levka assured her and she went back to eating. After I finisheda couple wings and a salad I looked over at Simon and the baby. He looked rather nervous, but happy at the same time.

I quickly finished off four more wings and downed a water, going over to Simon when I was done and carrying a plate of food for him. "I'll take 'im now. Go eat." He placed Misha in my arms and began scarfing down his food.

About ten minutes later, Yana came back over and took Misha to put him in the crib they had downstairs until they went back to their house in Hawaii.

"Misha likes you." I looked between Yana and Simon as Yana smiled brightly at him. "He's a beautiful boy." I couldn't help but smile at Simon's words and Yana gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading downstairs.

Simon had a goofy smile on his face, something I had never seen. Roach looked rather surprised too and I swear, Simon's smile was becoming contagious. Everyone was smiling because of the smile on his face.

"Well you seem happy." He chuckled and shoved a couple tater-totsin his mouth. But he kept quiet.

It was about an hour later everyone had finished their meal and we were getting ready for our Christmas Eve. This consisted of a bonfire, and let me tell you, we had some awesome bonfires.

Simon was helping Matt move a log onto the beach to set around the fire, which wasn't too far from the house. I was putting wood on the rather large fire. In my family, we made fires with flames at least fifteen to twenty feet. Unfortunately though, Yana would be downstairs with Misha so she wouldn't be joining us.

The sun had already begun to set and I took a seat next to Simon on one of the logs, holding an acoustic guitar in my hands. Matvei sat across from mewith Anastasiaat his side and he too was holding an acoustic. Instead of the huge flames we used to have though, we had a small fire that was about four feet tall... Well I guess it wasn't that small.

"Welcome to the annual Christmas Eve bonfire!I will start us off with a story." And that's how it began, with story telling.

"Oh my god, it was hilarious! Vlad was out here in his underwear covered in honey and I had never seen him that pissed!" Everyone laughed as Matt finished telling his story about the prank he did to Vlad years wasthe third story he was telling, the first was about a mission he had and the second was about me and Jinx when he first got here.

Simon kissed my temple and smiled. "Your family is bloody awesome." I chuckled and kissed the corner of his lips. "I know and now you're part of it."

"PDA!" I rolled my eyes and glared at Matthew. "Shut it." Everyone laughed and I looked at Matt. It was time. Time for what? It was time for music. Matt, Alexi, Kira, Kira, and Vikenti were the singers of the family, all of them having amazing voices. Anastasia and Nadeah were the women who could sing and some of the kids could sing as well.

Both of us started stringing the acoustics and everyone got quiet. Nadeah then started singing I think HoeDown ThrowDown by Miley Cyrus. This got most of the family up on their feet dancing. Me and Simon stayed put along with Alexi and his kids.

"Give me the guitar." I handed the guitar to him and I was pulled up by Matt.

_"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it_

_Country fivin', hip hop hip_

_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side_

_Jump to the left, stick, it glide"_

_"Zig zag 'cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits hands on your hips_

_One footed 180 twist"_

_"And then a zig zag, step, slide_

_Lean in left, clap three times_

_Shake it out, head to toe_

_Throw it all together that's how we roll."_

I laughed and listened to the words as Nadeah sang them. In no time we were all up dancing to the song just as it said. I held a hand out to Simon and he took it, letting me drag him into the fiasco.

Nadeah said the verse again and I got Simon to do as the song said. I laughed along with him and smiled widely, more happy with myself than I've ever been.

And this is how it went for hours! We sang a variety of songs and danced to them, anything from Boomerang by Akon ft. Pitbull, which was really just for the men's enjoyment since it was a like one of those songs strippers and dancers like that would dance to, to classical music.

I laughed along with Simon as we arrived at the door to our bedroom. Honestly, I have never seen _anyone _as happy as Simon is. He was practically beaming! Roach had even told me himself he had never seen him this happy.

"That was so bloody awesome!" I giggled and shut the door behind us. Simon was exhausted underneath his happy face, I could tell. He collapsed onto the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Come and join me." I smiled as he calmed down and joined him on the bed. It was about ten at night, maybe later. This was one of the best Christmas Eve's I've ever had. Everyone was happy, especially Simon.

"Come and join me." I smiled as he calmed down and joined him on the bed. It was about ten at night, maybe later. This was one of the best Christmas Eve's I've ever had. Everyone was happy, especially Simon.

He kissed the top of my head and I cuddled close to him. "When was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" He sighed and lay back on the bed. "Not since it all happened." I nodded and looked back at him. He leaned in closer and gripped my chin, putting my lips against his. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations it brought me, letting Simon's tongue enter my mouth as he worked my lips slowly.

He was on top of me in an instant, resting his legs between mine. I should have known this was coming, he always gets what he wants. I ran my hands over his shoulders and back as he ran his over my sides and legs. Goosebumps showed on my skin as his fingers traced by back up to my top, pulling the strings loose and tossing it to the ground.

I pulled off his rather tight tank-top and admired his scars, a few larger than the rest. There was one under his ribcage, one that should of killed him. Scars littered his torso, two large scars on his chest and another large one on his shoulder. I can't believe I've never noticed them before. But I took the time to memorize every one of his scars as his lips worked my neck gingerly slow, taking his time even though his wanting showed through his board shorts.

A small moan left my lips as his mouth found my chest, he paused for a second before continuing to work on my chest, alternating between kissing and sucking, and teasing the other with his fingers. My breath came out in hot bursts with each movement of his mouth, which was now trailing kisses down my stomach. I could feel his teeth bite down harshly on the soft skin occasionally, and I was sure there'd be marks there in the morning, not that I minded.

I tried to push him over as to take some control, but as I tried he tensed up and stopped. He moved back up to my lips, pressing a dominating kiss to my lips. Blood came into my mouth along with is tongue, pressing me further into the bed with the force. So that's what he wanted, he wanted control, he wanted dominance. Men and their stupid thing with control pisses me off sometimes, but I let him have what he wanted.

When he left my lips though, I pulled him back for another kiss, one he happily returned. While he was occupied with that, I moved a hand down to his shorts, slipping it inside. He stopped what he was doing and a soft moan left his lips, pressing himself closer to my hand. I smirked and slid the shorts off, and removed my hand, earning a growl from Simon.

"Did I say you could stop?" I chuckled at the tone his voice and moved my lips to his neck, biting down harshly. "You didn't say I could either." A dark chuckle left his lips as he kissed back down my stomach, then slipped my bottoms off, throwing them somewhere in the room.

I moaned as he started kissing my inner thigh, biting down hard at certain spots. He pressed finger against me, then teased my entrance with the other two. I pushed down on his fingers, hoping he'd get the message, which he did. His fingers left my entrance, his tongue quickly replacing them. I gripped his hair tightly and moaned loudly, the pleasure of him rubbing his fingers against me and his agonizing teasing getting to me. "I need you _now_."

He came back up to my lips with a devious smirk on his face. A chuckle left his lips at my eagerness, but I could sense it from him too. He kissed my nose and then my forehead keeping his lips there as he slowly slid into me, almost torturing himself and me. But it felt so good, so good to have him this close to me. By the look on his face, I knew he felt the same way.

Treating me as if I would break, he went in and out slowly, but all it was doing was putting me through torture. When he rolled his hips though, I knew he was doing this on purpose. My nails dug into his shoulders and I glared at him; he had this cocky ass smirk plastered on his face.

"You're such a jerk!" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my neck, but instead bit down rather harshly, and did the same thing all down my neck. Each bite pushed a moan from my lips, and each agonizingly slow thrust made me frustrated. But I know this is torturing him as much as it is me.

I leaned up to kiss his neck, and smirked when I felt him shiver as my hot breath hit his neck. "I know how much you want this Simon...so why don't you show me…"

He didn't need any coaxing after that, as he began pounding into me quick and rough, making loud moans leave my mouth at every thrust, making me want him more and more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to bring him as close as possible. Having the same idea, he placed an arm under my back, bringing me closer and at the same time giving himself a better angle.

He buried his face into my neck, muttering words that I couldn't hear, until his lips reached my ear. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful and amazing you are?" It came out breathless and full of pleasure. "Because you are…" He didn't finish the sentence, instead groaning as I tightened around him. "You are amazing, an absolute beauty."

"Oh Riley…" He moaned as I said his name, and pressed his lips against mine. "So amazing I'm not sharing you, you're all _mine_."


	22. Off The Grid

Birds chirping outside, the sound of the ocean outside, and the kids yelling about presents. The breathing of my partner was even more calming, as was his heartbeat and light snoring. I smiled to myself and cuddled closer to him, my chest pressing against his side. He stirred slightly but only to tighten his arm around me.

Last night was probably the best night of my life, as cheesy and corny as it may seem. I had felt safe and protected, and I still did lying here with this wonderful man. He was full of surprises, that was for sure. It sure didn't surprise me he was still sleeping either. If I could do math correctly, three or four times last night.

I kissed his chest and sighed. This was the perfect Christmas morning to the perfect Christmas Eve. As perfect as it is, I wanted to talk to Ghost about how he felt being around my family. Around the baby he was nervous yet happy. Around everyone last night though, he was happy but I could see he was rather unsure and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Simon, time to get up..." He groaned and tightened his grip further. "No... sleepy time..." I giggled at his childishness and rested an arm over his middle. "Come on. It's Christmas. And Alexi will bust the door down or even worse Matt."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Let them. I'm going to lay here with my beautiful girlfriend in paradise." He wrapped both arms around me and kissed me all over my face. This made me laugh.

"Merry Christmas love." I rested my arms on his chest and then my chin on my arms. "And Merry Christmas to you sweetie."

We didn't bother to check the time, and spent awhile just talking about random things. He told me more things from his childhood and I shared some stories of me and Soap with him. He seemed so happy rate now, so at peace.

"So how much fun did you have last night?" Lust filled his eyes and he brought my face close to his. "Well, I don't know about you love, but I sure did enjoy myself." I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips. "I meant with the family... I could tell you felt out of place and I understand why. You don't have to put yourself in these situations, just do what makes you comfortable."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "I just want them to like me. It's going to take awhile to get used to being around such a big family I know that, but I guess it was a start with Alexi, Yana, Ivan, and Misha. I just want them to like me." I put my bottom lip out and looked at him. "Simon, I don't care if they like you or not! If they don't like you then they can kiss my ass!"

He laughed and stroked my hair. "Well I care. I want... I want to get back into a family. I've spent enough time sulking and being miserable, I want to be part of this family. Its fucking bloody awesome!" Both of us laughed and a knock came to the door.

I got up, my body kind of sore, but I threw Simon's shirt on and tossed him a pair of sweat pants. They would fit him, since I wore sweats like two or three sizes bigger than my size. You see, my legs were short. Like 30 inches from my hip to my foot. I was only about 4'11... or 4'10. I was short, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Standing at the door was Ivan and in his hands was a square wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and had a green bow on top. "Merry Christmas!" I picked him up and kissed his cheek, then set him on the bed next to Ghost. He had thrown on my pair of green hollister sweat pants with hollister written in blue.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, hun." I took the present and sat on the other side of Ivan. It was addressed to me and Ghost. I looked over at him and held it out. He was more than shocked but opened it anyways.

He pulled out a picture frame and smiled down at it. "Thanks Ivan. I-We love it." I leaned over and smiled at the picture. We had taken one last night, one of the whole family. Me and Ghost were in front of the group, everyone smiling and beaming at the camera. I would name everyone off, but there was way to many as this included Yana's family plus the girlfriends and fiance's.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting on you guys and Roach!" I looked to the door and saw a smiling Matthew waiting for us. In his hands was a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and a green ribbon. That must be for Roach.

I shooed them both out and pulled a clean pair of underwear, then a clean pair of sweat pants and Simon's shirt again. We then snuck into Roach's room with the two kids, where he was passed out. I put a finger to my lips and then jumped on the bed. "Merry Christmas Roach!"

He shot up and bonked his head with mine. I fell back and held my head laughing. "Don't do that!" Ghost wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head where Roach's head collided with mine.

He unwrapped the present Matthew had for him and smiled at it. I recognized it as the necklace he wanted from the shop the other day, but they had sold out of it. It was one black leather necklace with two plates, then a longer stainless steel chain with a small steel horn pendant.

"Hey! I thought they were out?" Matthew shook his head and only smiled wider. "I talked her into making a new one!" Roach chuckled and ruffled the boys hair then looked at us.

"Sorry, but you both looked like crap." My eyes widened and I could feel my face redden. I rushed over to the full body mirror to look at myself. Roach was right. My lips were swollen and bruised around my mouth and I could see bite marks from Ghost's teeth. I slowly pulled up the oversized t-shirt I was wearing and gaped at my stomach and chest. Bite marks, hickies, and bruises were all over my body. Finally, the scratches down my sides and back, and hand marks on my arms and hips. I looked terrible.

I looked over at Simon and lifted his shirt up. His chest was covered in scratches and some hickies, his shoulders and sides were in just bad of shape with bites on his neck, and bruises that looked like hand prints on his arms and shoulders.

"You look lovely Alex." I let his shirt fall back down and rolled my eyes. "As long as neither of us go swimming or are seen in swim suits." This is when I took noticed of his swollen and slightly bruised lips. Yep. There was no way we'd get away with this being a silent and loving day. Alexi would tease us, Matt would beat the shit out of Ghost, and everyone else would tease. This was just a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my face. I never knew looking for information on Luka would be so hard! Looking for locations on Kingfish was a piece of cake compared to this! Why? Well with him we had something to go off of to find men working for him along with dealers, but with Luka, there was nothing. Not a trace of who he might be working with or where he might be at.

Alex would be back literally any minute now with Roach and Ghost, and I wanted to have something ready for her to work with. Knowing Alex, she'd want to get to work ASAP. Nothing could make her happier than work.

"Soapy! I'm home!" I chuckled as she walked in with Ghost and Roach in toe. She hugged me tightly, which I noticed made Ghost quite angry. Wonder what happened with those two.

I was answered by a couple of bite marks that were visible on her neck. I tucked my lips in and tried not to laugh. Nothing could make me happier then being able to tease both of them about this. We were all silent for awhile, but I just couldn't take it anymore!

"So... who was on top first?" Roach burst out laughing and fell on the ground. I joined him and laid my head on the table. Ghost, well he was as red as his sunglasses. I was surprised he wasn't wearing his mask.

But Alex, she stood there trying not to laugh herself. "Haha you're really funny Tavvy Boy. And he was thank you for asking." It was my turn to turn red now, as did Roach. "TMI, Alex. A little too much TMI."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I turned the monitor back on and smirked. "Got busy on Luka. I thought I'd get to work since Kingfish is off the grid."

"John, you are awesome!" I chuckled and showed her the files. "Not much. An arms dealer and drug dealer, but the data base shows that they were killed just a couple days ago. There isn't anything else, but James McCullen keeps popping up."

"James owns that club. He's an arms dealer."

I looked back at the picture and all of a sudden his status changed. "Um Alex... James McCullen is missing as of now."

"Fuck. Luka's tying up some loose ends than. He'll go off the grid if he's got McCullen! We'll fucking lose him for good!" I gritted my teeth in frustration and growled. Ghost was on my other side and then Roach was by him. Alex shooed me off the computer and went to start a video chat.

"Give me some space... I'm not losing him this time." The three of us exchanged glances.

_"Alexander?"_

"Got that right Volk. Tell me where Makarov is." Wait... Volk? That guy was a bomb maker! He makes bombs for the bastard!

_"And why should I? I know you're not a terrorist, we all do."_

"Because, we have a common goal. With Luka alive and now going off grid, it puts not only what you do in jeopardy, but also every other... terrorist. Now where is Vladimir? He's the first one he'll go for."

I looked at the screen to make sure and sure enough, it was Volk. _"Who's with you?"_

Alex glanced at us, then returned her eyes to the screen. "Colleges. Now where is he?"

_"What makes you so sure?"_

"I'm not. There's no doubt in my mind Luka will get me first, or at least try. But Vladimir will come and get me like last time, that's how it works. If you know where he's at, then tell him stay the fuck out of this mess and stay off the damn grid. As long as he does, Luka will be active, trust me." I looked over at Ghost, who shrugged and mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand it.

_"He went missing a couple days ago with Jinx."_

"Jinx? The mans dead!" Her hands gripped the edge of the desk and her body started shaking. _"No. I saw both men alive and walking just before Vladimir went missing. I would never lie to you." _

"Volk, I'm not going to deal with that rate now. Where's Luka?"

_"Moscow. He's making a big move Alex. Saint Basil's Cathedral is the start. The bomb I made for him is a fake. Get there in three hours to get Luka or he's gone for good."_

The screen went blank and I just stared at Alex. How the hell are we suppose to get to Moscow in three hours? And how was I suppose to tell Shepherd we lost Volk?

"Spetsnaz. Get ahold of the Spetsnaz and explain the situation to them. If they ask how you know, just say Alexander Makarov and it'll all be taken care of."

"Alex, you just talked with a wanted man and we couldn't even do a trace? What the hell!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "John, if you ever want to find out why people do what they do, spend a day in their shoes." Alex walked out the door after that, probably to get started on some more research. I looked up at Ghost, who looked like he was pissed off.

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah. She's just so confusing sometimes."

"I know. I've known her since we were babies." I sighed and did as Alex said. This was going to be a very long day with these two...

* * *

"Sooooo. Tonight is New Years Eve." I giggled as Ghost wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to sit between his legs. "Yeah. What's your point?"

He smirked and gently kissed my neck. "I haven't taken you on a real date yet... that day we spent together _alone _at the house didn't exactly count. And afterwards I was thinking we could go to a show or something."

I smiled and pressed my back against his chest. We were sitting under a tree, trying to stay out of the eyes of the base. Neither of us were in the mood to be teased, especially after it being done at the house.

I smirked. "Sounds like a date." Ghost squeezed me tighter and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I love you!"

I froze and stared at the air in front of me. What did he just say? I mean, I heard it but was it just my ears and head making things up? I looked up at Ghost, who looked kind of shocked himself.

"I...well um...it slipped?"

I turned around to face him fully and searched his face. He meant it, I could tell. But he was acting as if he had done something bad. "Did you really mean it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking really nervous. "Yeah...I just...it's just that I've never actually said that to anyone and I didn't know if it was too soon for you or-" I placed a gentle kiss on his lips which seemed to make him relax immediately.

"But are you ready for that?" He pressed his forehead against mine and placed me on his lap. "I feel like I am and I've known you for awhile, and it just felt right to say... have you felt like this about anyone before?"

I shook my head though it was a lie. "Not as strongly." He nuzzled his face into my hair and pulled me closer.

It was quiet between both of us, really quiet. Ghost seemed... lost in something like this. I could tell he hadn't really had anything serious like this before, but neither had I. Even with me and Soap back in Scotland, it wasn't even serious. He said he loved me, but I told him it was just because we were both hurting. This though, this was totally different. I had known Ghost for a couple months, we have become really good friends, and we trust each other like we trust no one else.

"I love you too." At this, Ghost tackled me to the ground and smothered me against him. I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Say it again."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Simon." He hugged me tighter and sat me back on his lap, eyes shining brightly and a goofy smile plastered on his face.

For a good hour he kept making me repeat 'I love you' to him, which in mind was very cute. He would say it back half the time, the other half he would kiss me and squeeze my waist. Soldiers passing by gave us weird looks but they got the hint. Ghost would of glared them down but he was too concentrated on those three words.

But our time was cut short. I heard approaching footsteps and left Simon's lap. General Shepherd stood in front of me and held out a phone. I warily took the device and placed it up to my ear. "Alexander speaking."

_"How can we thank you Captain? How can we thank you for saving Moscow?" _I stared at Shepherd, who had a grin on his face. Rather creepy but I understood why. "Your Spetsnaz took out the enemy, not me."

_"The work has yet to be done. One hour."_

"Sir, I'd like to give all the credit to the Spetsnaz as I can't be there."

_"Alright, Captain. Anything I can do for you?"_

I walked away from Shepherd and Ghost. "Luka Ivanovo, is there anything on him?"

_"Net, but we'll let you know."_

I stopped and stared at the sky that was beginning to darken. Luka was going to be gone, off the grid. And when Luka was off the grid, no one could find him. I knew from experience. The only time he'd ever pop up is when he's about to do something big and by then, it'll be too late.

"Well thank you ser. Goodbye ser." The man hung up and my gaze dropped to the ground. All this time I had felt safe, but not knowing where Luka is or when he'll make his next move was breaking down that feeling of safety and protection. It was like a spider. You're scared of it when you find it and when you kill it that fear goes away, but when the spider disappears you freak out and are scared for your life as you don't know where it could be. That's how this is. Luka is the spider and he's missing.

Shepherd took his phone from my hand and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get the bastard Alex." I shook my head and sighed. "If Luka's off grid no one can find him. In Big Bang we got lucky and Luka got sloppy, but he won't make that mistake this time." This was the first time I had mentioned 'Big Bang'. It was a classified mission, well it was at first, to take out Luka Ivanovo. Now Luka was back and he would stop at nothing to kill me.

He gave a half smile and walked away. I never have liked Shepherd, but he treats me... well he treats me not only with respect, but he trusted me enough to let me do what I wanted to do. I knew that takes a lot for a General to allow his subordinate to do what they want when they want. Lincoln gave me that freely, which I was unsure of at first but I got used to it. Now Shepherd was giving his trust, it was only right I give him mine.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed in my cheek. "Who was that?" By thick Russian accent, and the caller ID, it was the General of The Russian Army. "General of The Russian Army."

"You're kidding?" I shook my head and leaned back against his chest. "Nope. They're ready to go at a moments notice." If they were ready, there was no doubt Alexi was the leader. I could only pray he'd stay safe and get back home in one piece. This hit is, after all, rate on his door step. Almost literally.

* * *

_"I got a visual of Luka, sir."_

"Got that Sergeant. We're on our way."

I gave the hand signal and we made our way to the Cathedral, where the bomb is suppose to be. I really hope this information was right, but then again I hope it's just a scam Luka's pulling. But if that's the case then Alex and Vladimir need to get to a safehouse. I don't care if Alex would lose her job or if Vlad's secret is blown, but I can't lose those two. Not after everything we've been through.

_"Luka is exiting the vehicle! I repeat, Luka is exiting the vehicle!" _The men stopped and I watched as not one, but two Luka's left the vehicle. I knew one was Luka and the other was his twin, Lev, so we'd have to take both out.

Lev had exact scars to match Luka's. How? _Luka _inflicted them on Lev, they didn't just happen. Just to save his own ass and to have a decoy, he did that to his own brother.

"Alright. No sudden movements. Team three, you ready?"

_"Copy that Captain. Snipers are ready."_

"Keep in mind men, the bomb is a fake. The target here is Luka and the similar man next to him. But to keep safe, take the bomb out as soon as you get the chance."

_"Gotcha sir."_

Team one, which consisted of myself and five sergeant's waited on the outskirts of a building not far away from the vehicles. Team two, my lieutenant and six privates, were inside of the Cathedral. Finally, team three was made up of a sergeant and five privates were providing sniper support. The privates were new to the Spetsnaz, only being here for about four months. I trusted all of them though.

I watched through my sniper as Luka entered the Cathedral and guns started to go off. "Stand by... stand by..." Two helicopters, both belonging to Luka, came over the area and a couple explosions, not doubt grenades, went off outside of the Cathedral.

Seconds after, Luka exited with Lev and four other men, firing into the Cathedral. "Snipers, take your shots."

"_Snipers taking aim. Waiting for your go ahead sir."_

"No. Your call, Astankov."

We readied our weapons, but before anyone could do anything we watched as a series of bombs go off around the Cathedral, then up by the sniper team. "Out! Ge the hell out of there!"

What I had hoped would be a quick fight, turned into us against one hundred of Luka's men. "Team three answer me god dammit!"

_"We gotcha Alexi! We're alright, a little burnt but alright!"_

"Good to hear. Not let's show these bastards that this is _our _home, not a warzone!"

_"Yes sir!"_

My team exited from behind the building and took the men in the vehicles out. Inside the vehicles were AK-47's, Dragnov's, EBR's, and a lot of weaponry. Looks like Luka was expecting this.

"Where is that bomb?!" I had completely forgot about the bomb!

_"We're trying to disable it sir! We got fifteen seconds!"_

"Snipers, clear the area! Shchurov, keep calm and remember your training. You're the bomb expert here and we're counting on you."

I watched as Luka boarded his chopper, but he paused and stared at me. I knew he was looking at me, I just knew it. A sadistic grin appeared on his face and he got into the chopper. I gritted my teeth and looked back at the Cathedral. _"I got it sir the-"_

I heard a small explosion go off and I could see it inside. "Shchurov!" That private was the pride and joy of our team, we loved that kid! I forgot about what was around me and ran for the Cathedral.

Inside, there was smoke everywhere but everything seemed untouched and unharmed. I looked around for the private and saw the men surrounding something. No... not the kid. He had a wife at home and a baby due any day now! I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to go and tell his wife that he's dead... I couldn't...

"Joseph!" I shoved the surrounding men away and kneeled next to the body. Blood was pouring from his mouth and the clothing around his chest and stomach was bloodied and torn. I checked for a pulse and found a faint one, but he wouldn't last much longer.

I took his hand and kissed it, rubbing his knuckled with my thumb. "Joseph, we're here. Now come on, you got a wife at home with a baby due any day. You aren't just going to leave them are you?"

His eyes opened slightly and he smiled at me. "You...you tell...my kid what...I did...tell my wife...I love her...and I love this...job..." I gripped his hand between mine and lowered my head.

"S Nami Bog, my brother."


	23. No Secret Stays A Secret

Luka has officially been off the grid for two and a half months. A lot of terrorist and arms dealers have gone off the grid along with him, no doubt afraid of what was going to happen. When a terrorist as powerful as Luka went off grid, many others followed for whatever reason. But there hasn't been any recent moves, leaving the military a little more relaxing time. Like now.

I was outside for a stroll in the park with Roach. Ghost and Soap were bickering about something I didn't care for and this was the better of the two ideas. It gave me some more time to clear my head, more time to be away from that damn base.

"And you and Ghost? You guys doing good?" I nodded and took the cigarette Roach held out to me. I breathed the smoke out and gave it back to him. We've been doing this lot lately, leaving base early to enjoy a stroll in the park. I always had to tell Ghost the night before due to the first time I did it he freaked out and was worried sick. But the day was coming to end, the sun was out though and the snow was melting. It wasn't something I wanted to miss.

"Yeah, we're doing well." We stopped at a park bench and took our usual seats. It was an unusually warm day in March, not that I'm complaining. I was getting tired of all this damn snow.

"I've never seen him happier. Soap says the same. Says this is what Ghost used to be like before all of that shit happened." I chuckled and watched a couple walk by, giggling and laughing. Ghost had been meaning to take me out, or so he says. Lately, with Luka off grid and all, there's been more time to focus on Kingfish.

Since I've been back from Hawaii, Ghost has moved into my room and has made it known to everyone that I'm his. New Years Day he literally yelled it out in the cafeteria and when any guys are near me, the green eyed monster showed it's face. Ghost easily got jealous and constantly used his authority as lieutenant to make sure men stayed away from me. Same went for when women were around except I was the one who got jealous. Nikolai was able to get us off base and to that club and the girls all wanted a soldier. Too bad Ghost as taken.

"It's gonna be a slow day bugsey so lets just take our time."

"Don't you want to get back to have a night with Ghost?" I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Shut it."

Roach loved to tease me about Ghost. Only reason why is because Ghost forgot to lock his damn door one time. I seriously couldn't look at Roach all week because of that. We were alright now, like it was before he walked in on us. Another reason why he moved into my room.

"Well you guys do have the day off tomorrow. I'll be sure to put my ear plugs in."

"Roach!" We both laughed at his comment. Shepherd renovated the barracks so now the walls were no longer sound proof.

He threw an arm over my shoulders as we stood back up and started walking to the humvee. Times like this were a luxury around base, being able to get off for just an hour or two was amazing, but tomorrow was a whole day to do whatever.

We got back to the base sooner than we would of liked and went back to our work. In this case, Roach was running some late drills since Ghost was busy doing Soap's job and Soap was busy with Shepherd. Me, well I had to visit Andrew. About a week ago I complained of severe chest pains and he took some x-rays. I've been too busy to check if he has them.

"Hey Alex." I gave a lazy wave to Andrew and followed him into a small room. He always got straight to the point with me, something I liked about him.

"Well, the x-rays explain it," Maybe about an inch or an inch and a half away from my heart were two bullets. "Explain those."

"I know one is from a wound I got when I was thirteen, but the second one has to be from the safehouse when I was in the SAS. Thought they took that out."

"This is very dangerous. The bullets, they seem liked they've moved."

"Moved?"

He put up another x-ray and I could see that in this one the bullets were a little farther away from my heart unlike the brand new ones. "I'm thinking it's from taking hard falls. They move slightly, causing you a lot of pain. If they reach your heart... well you know what'll happen."

I stared at the screen and ran a hand through my hair. "Well I can't get surgery Andrew, I'm not going to ruin my career."

"You'll be back out in the field in about five to six months." I stood up and stretched. Five to six months? I could barely stand being off the field for a week! This is what I loved, I loved this job! Then again, I might not be doing the job if I don't get these out.

"Just give me the pills I wanted so I can go. I'm not getting the surgery."

Andrew sighed and placed a container of birth control pills in my hand. "Then be careful. Don't be jumping from helicopters or falling from heights."

"It's my job!" I said this as I walked out of the room and popped a pill in my mouth. The ones I had were about to run out and I asked Andrew to get me some more. I didn't think he actually would.

I breathed in the March air and sighed. All that was left now was for me to get to my room and take a well deserved nap. After staying up all night doing that stupid patrol I felt I deserved it. Even though I wasn't tired and if I ended up not taking a nap, I'd enjoy a nice peaceful time in my room away the mayhem of the base.

Ignoring the men who called for me, I headed up to my room and when I got there locked the door. There would be no interruptions today. Just me, some music, and hopefully a nice nap.

After stripping to my underwear and pulling on a pair of Simon's sweat pants and his t-shirt, seeing as I was too lazy and too tired to go over to my closet and get something, I fell onto the bed and sighed into the pillow. Classical music was playing on the radio, different from the music the boys listen to where people sing. It was relaxing, beyond relaxing.

I heard the door open but made no attempt to get up or show I knew they were there. But I knew it was Ghost, since he was the only one with the key to my room besides Soap. The bed dipped next to me and he ran a hand down from hip to my knee. "You awake love?"

"Mmm." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Yes I am awake but I wouldn't be much longer if you'd stayed out." That's what I wanted to say but I really didn't feel like talking. And it was kind of rude.

"You want me to put your pills away?" I could feel his smirk and grunted in response. After hearing the draw close I snuggled closer to my pillow. Now maybe he'd leave and let me take my nap.

Instead, he laid next to me and put his head on my shoulder with my back pressing against his chest. I turned around and nuzzled my face into his chest, loving the warmth he brought me. "Shepherd needs you to do some paperwork."

"No... I'm staying here..." He chuckled and pulled me closer, tucking both of us under the sheets of the bed, something I was too tired and lazy to do before. All I wanted was a nap, I didn't care if it was just a ten minute power nap but I wanted that nap. Ghost didn't have to stay up for twenty-four hours doing drills and mountains of paperwork and patrols. He got to sleep, I didn't.

Ghost placed a few kisses on my neck. "I did them for you anyways. How was patrol?"

"It sucked. Now please let me take my nap Ghost." In seconds, Ghost was on top of me, that sexy smirk plastered on his face. "You can sleep all day tomorrow..."

"You won't be alive tomorrow..." He raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him through half-lidded eyes. "If I don't get my nap I just might." The thing with Ghost, he's a persistent and stubborn little bastard... not so much little. He always gets what he wants, when he wants it.

"Come on! We haven't really gotten time alone like this for a couple of weeks..." I smirked and brushed my lips against his. "I'm tired and cranky, let me take my nap."

"No." I couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was being. For a grown, disciplined man he sure was quite the handful. But if I didn't get my nap, all hell would break loose. I don't care if I could sleep all day tomorrow, I wanted to sleep now.

But I had to take in consideration that we didn't get alone time like this anymore. One thing led to another, ending up with our clothes on the floor and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Light, mind-numbing kisses were placed over my face and as he finished himself, a bite mark on my shoulder. We laid next to each other, both of us panting heavily.

"Happy you didn't take that nap?" I smiled against his chest and placed a kiss where his heart is. "Yes I am."

I sighed in relaxation and placed my arms against his chest. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't really all that tired. The time had passed for the nap and was replaced with the want Ghost. No, I wasn't exactly in the mood for another round but I wanted to talk to him and just cuddle for awhile.

He seemed to have the same idea, as he sat up slightly, using both pillows to put him on an angle and placed me on his lap. I rested my chin on his chest and drew circles on his shoulders with my nails. This was our usual cuddling position. Don't ask me why, but we always ended up like this somehow if we didn't go to sleep.

"What's on your mind?" There was a lot on my mind. Most of it I wanted to share with him, but others would just worry him. And I didn't want to worry him.

"Just stuff. Nothing I want you to worry about." Simon rested his hands on my hips and made it so I was straddling his waist. A gentle and sweet kiss was placed on my lips. He nuzzled his face against my cheek.

"Please... I want to know what's bothering you, _everything _that's bothering you."

I sat back on his lap and sighed. "I... I have a problem. It's a problem that requires surgery but I don't want to get the surgery," Ghost nodded and waited for me to continue. "I have two bullets stuck in my chest and they move when I take hard falls I guess... I don't know what to do."

Ghost rubbed my hips with his thumbs and scrunched his eyebrows together. "I'm guessing you don't want to get it because you don't want to be off the field... I'm really pushing you to get the surgery, but I know how you are when you haven't had an assignment in awhile."

"I'm just scared." He laughed that deep sexy laugh I loved and smiled. "It's just surgery Alex. It's not going to hurt you."

"No, but I'll be vulnerable during that time. Luka could get me when I'm like that."

Ghost caught me by surprise and had me pinned to the bed, a dangerous look in his eyes. I was rather scared by the look, only seeing it when he was extremely pissed off, which only happened once since I was here. "Luka will not lay a hand on you as long as your with me. Him and all those other fuckers won't hurt you, I promise. I'd take a fucking bullet for you before Luka could touch you."

I smiled up at him and felt my eyes watering. "Simon..." I squealed as he hugged me tightly and rolled on the bed with me in his arms. "I love you so much...you have no idea." Ghost kissed my temple and hugged me close to his body. "I love you too, Riley. Promise you'll never leave?"

He placed a sweet kiss on my lips, leaving them there as he spoke. "I'll never leave you, I swear." I hoped it was true. If only he knew what I've done for Zakhaev... but no secret stays a secret forever.

* * *

This was risky, what both of us were doing. Jinx was doing better since being... violated like he had been and was going to visit that beautiful woman Anja. I on the other hand had made plans to meet Nadeah at a hotel in South America.

It's been YEARS since I've seen her, at least nine. All I had was a picture of her and Ivan that had been taken seconds after his birth. Then there was his ultrasound but I had no recent pictures of him... he was the only child of mine I've never met. And he looked the most like me.

I arrived at the hotel and grabbed my suitcase. Anatoly, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, Alexei and Alexi followed after me with their bags.

"Alright. We got five rooms in the suite. Anatoly and Viktor in one, Lev and Kiril in the second, Alexi in the third, and I'll take the other one." Everyone got with their roommate and them being the idiots they are, skipped into the hotel. I'm not kidding either.

I waited in front of the hotel and looked around for the beautiful wife. It was hard to spot her in the crowds of the street and the darkness that was coming on, but I was able to see her getting out of a taxi with a suitcase. I knew her anywhere, her beautiful hair and flawless skin.

Feeling happier than I have since I met up with Alex months ago, I rushed over to the taxi and waited for her to notice I was there. As soon as she turned around she dropped her luggage and she hugged me tightly.

"Look at you! Oh my god it is you! I missed you so much Vladimir, I missed you!" There were tears flowing down her face and they fell onto my shirt. I didn't mind, not at all. I hugged her as tightly as I could without crushing her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry my krasivyy tsvetok. I'm right here."

I rocked her back and forth as she cried and whispered loving things into my chest. I could literally stay like this forever if time would allow it, but they were probably getting impatient inside. Nothing could explain how happy I was to see her, to hold her again.

"Hey, I'm right here Nadeah. Now lets go inside before my children drive the hotel staff insane." She giggled through her tears and held my hand as we walked inside. Alexi and Kiril were arguing over who got room, which really didn't matter since all the rooms were the same.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the girl at the counter, who looked overwhelmed by the men around her. "I'm sorry miss...Madison. I hope they didn't cause you much trouble." She smiled back at me. "No, not at all. They were as well behaved as children they're age can be." I laughed at her comment and took the key from her hand. The men then rushed to the elevator. Such childishness.

"Ya know, the young one is single if you're looking." The short red head blushed and looked away with a smile on her face.

Nadeah giggled and clung to my arm as we came to the elevator. We went up to our floor and there I could here the guys yelling. They'd have us kicked out of this hotel before our vacation was over and before Jinx could get here with Anja.

"Hey! Quiet down, people are sleeping you assholes!" They immediately quieted down and filed into the room. "What was that about?" I shrugged and followed them into the suite. A large main room with a kitchen off to the side, a bathroom down the hall, a gorgeous view of the city we were in, and then past the bathroom were three rooms, and the other way was two more rooms.

As they went to fight over who got which room, I led Nadeah over to one on down the other hall. I picked her up bridle style and opened the door. "Madam mazel, welcome to your room." I kicked the door shut and leaned against it.

As Alex always said, you miss someone you love and you're not related, go sleep with them. The first time I heard her say that I about slapped her. But in this case, her little saying was right.

I placed a small kiss on Nadeah's lips, teasing her as much as possible. "You're such a tease Vladimir." She squealed loudly as I tossed her onto to the bed and rested my legs on either side of her, handling her carefully. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I unzipped the dress she wore, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"That's very naughty Nadeah..." My lips came in contact with her neck and a small moan left her mouth. A chuckle left my lips as I continued down to her breast, teasing them to leave her begging for more. Her hands removed my clothes a smile made its way onto her face as she traced over my scars.

"You still look like the man I met when I was a girl. Handsome and loving, not the cold hearted killer the world has made you to be..."

"And you're still that gorgeous girl I kissed in front of her uncle." She started laughing and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Viktor almost killed you, as did Zakhaev."

I licked her lip and she deepened the kiss. This is something I missed, something I missed even more than Alex. I missed the life I had. I missed my wife and kids. I missed my family and being an idiot with my brothers. I'd give anything for things to go back to the way they were before Luka came around.

Nadeah must of known what I was thinking with how she was looking at me. "Don't worry about him rate now my love..." I shook him from my head, not letting that _monster _ruin my time with this gorgeous woman. I had three weeks with her, three weeks to love her and be with her and I wasn't going to waste my time on Luka.

Her sweet moans filled the air and I fisted the sheets by her head. I ran a hand from her hip to the back of her knee, repeating the action as we continued.

"God I missed you Nadeah..." I buried my face into her neck and groaned as her nails raked down my back.

"I missed you too, so much." It was becoming harder to talk, let alone concentrate on what I was doing with the sounds she made. Three weeks of this? I don't think I'm gonna want to go back to the Ultranationalist...


	24. All Work And No Play

_I watched, mostly confused and scared as two men stood in front of me wearing black camouflage uniforms and holding AK-47's. They then stood off to the side and a screen replaying Jinx's death was in front of me. I screamed and tried to shut my eyes but for some reason I couldn't. I didn't want to watch him be violated! I didn't want to watch any of this!_

_"STOP! PLEASE!" Tears flowed from my eyes and I screamed again. I wanted to help him, to take all that pain away. I finally got to close my eyes, but as soon as I opened them I screamed even louder and the tears flowed even harder. It was no longer Jinx, but Ghost._

_"See, this is what happens when you're happy. I promised you I'd ruin your happiness remember?" I sobbed and wasn't able to close my eyes or turn my head away from Ghost as terrible things were done to him. "Leave him alone!"_

_"Vbyvaty...Napad...Znyshchyty..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Luka chuckled deeply in my ear and Ghost was thrown in front of me. "Vbyvstv Dukha." I was then at the side lines, watching as Luka held a gun to Ghost's head._

_"Alex stop him!"_

_Luka smirked and tilted his head slightly. "My ne pokazyvayut Meri." With that he pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through Ghost's head and pieces went everywhere. His limp body fell to the floor and blood pooled around him._

_"SIMON!" I rushed over to him and tears ran down my face. "SIMON!"_

_"Look at what you did you whore! You killed him!" I looked up at Luka, the one who killed Ghost and glared. "NO! I didn't kill him! You did!"_

_"Da you did whore. You were trained to kill, not love. You think he really loved you anyways? Who could love a monster like you!"_

_I gripped my head with my bloodied hands and rocked back and forth. "NO! It's not true! It's not true!"_

_"Shut up bitch!" I was slapped across the face and fell next to the body of Ghost. He smiled and stared at me. "Look at what you did, you killed me. You bitch, you killed me!"_

_"NO!"_

I shot up from the bed, sweat dripping from my forehead and tears running down my face. All of it was just a dream... no, that was a nightmare.

"Alex, It's not real!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice and I was hugged close to a familiar chest. I sobbed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Yo-you're al-al-alright?"

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me. "Of course I am. Why? What was your dream about?"

I closed my eyes and let the shudders go through my body. "You...you were dead. I did it!" His grip tightened and he rested his cheek on my head. "Alex, I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything's alright."

We sat like this for a long time, me between his legs and hugging him like I was about to fall of the edge of a cliff. He whispered loving and caring things, calming me down after some time. I still didn't want to go back to sleep though, I didn't want to see that again.

"Alex, go to sleep." I shook my head as we laid back down, hiding my head under his. "I can't. You can go to sleep."

He sighed. "It's four in the morning. Go back to sleep, love." I nestled back into how I remember sleeping and tried. I really did try to go to sleep, honestly! Even with Ghost whispering cute things and then counting sheep, I decided to give up an hour later.

Ghost was passed out and I freed myself from his grasp. I had to admire how peaceful he looked while he slept, like nothing was wrong in the world and I hadn't just had one of the worst nightmares ever.

I kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed and threw his shirt on. It was the nearest thing, since all my clothes were in the closet and he didn't really bother to put this shirt in the hamper, not to mention I wasn't going out there in just shorts and a bra.

Soap thinks we 'play-around' every night, which is not true. Only because he came in my room while I was sleeping, Ghost was taking a shower at the time, and most of our clothes covered the floor. And we play music a lot. Shepherd renovated the barracks during leave, pretty much meaning the rooms aren't exactly soundproof anymore.

A giggle escaped my lips and I went out the door to get some fresh air. I had just passed Soap's room when I heard someone yelling.

After a couple seconds to process where it was coming from, I forced Soap's door open and rushed over to pin him to the bed. Looks like I wasn't the only one having nightmares tonight.

"John! Johnny wake up!" I slapped his face and he shot up from the bed panting hard. His body was covered in a light coating of sweat, he was shaking, and his eyes were wide with fear. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I hugged him and stroked his head like I had done in the hospital.

A few tears fell onto my chest, seeping through the t-shirt. I could care less about this t-shirt rate now, Soap was my top priority. "Honey it's alright. It wasn't real."

"Yes it was! It was Price again!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tighten my grip on him. "John, there was nothing you could of done. Price gave his life for you, for the whole team. I would of done the same thing."

"Why?"

"What?" He pulled away and wiped his eyes before looking at me. "Why would you stay behind for your team?"

I gave him a small smile. "Better to lose one than a whole team whose lives could of been saved." His eyes lowered and he sighed. "But why Price?"

"Leaders, those who have lead teams for awhile, know it's best to let the team go on rather than risk all of their lives. Trust me, I've done it before."

"When?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm not telling you my war stories. But it was my first mission with my team."

He nodded and yawned. "Why aren't you with Ghost?"

I frowned and stretched as I got up. "You're not the only one having nightmares tonight." He frowned back and motioned for me to sit by him. I shook my head and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to hang out with Roach. I'll see ya at breakfast."

Soap smiled and laid back now. I shut the door behind me and went to wake Roach up. This was the third night a row I've had these nightmare but this was the first Ghost had woken up to. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want him to worry. It was a little to late for that now. Rate now though, I needed to get Roach up.

I snuck into the room, a bucket of water in hand, and dumped it all over him. He jolted awake and glared at me. "Really Alex?" I chuckled and waited for him to get new clothes on. Roach followed me out and we went down to the rec room. Maybe a movie, a game of pool, just something to take my mind off of the whole thing.

Roach collapsed on the couch next to me, two beers in hand. I gladly took one and downed half, not caring about getting drunk this morning. We sifted through the movies, finally deciding on Red Dawn, after we fought over which to watch. They were from Archer's movie collection, which he had moved down here a couple days ago and forgot to bring it back to his room.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie though. I was more concentrated on these damn nightmares as usual. Roach had been trying to help me, attempting to come up with solutions to why I was all of a sudden having them now. I had them in Hawaii until I slept with Ghost and it had been fine since. My hallucinations had stopped as well as the voices in my head and those damn numbers too. But now, all of a sudden, the nightmares were back.

"Maybe you're too stressed out. You've been really concentrated on Luka and your relationship with Ghost and haven't really been paying attention to the rest of us. You're separating yourself from everyone, secluding yourself."

That I could agree with. I had been secluding myself and that's when the nightmares started. I don't know why I wanted to be alone and have Ghost to myself all of a sudden, it just happened.

Looking over at the clock I sighed. It read _6:25_. Ghost would be getting up any moment along with Soap and the drills would be begin at seven. I would help Soap out with paperwork, keep the men out of trouble, help Ghost when he needed it, and training Roach. If there was a mission then there was a mission.

"Shepherd wanted to talk to me at seven. Guess I better go get some clothing on." Roach smirked and finished his beer off. I took both our bottles and tossed them in the trash can.

I walked back to my room and was greeted by a shirtless Ghost looking for, of course, a shirt. "Maybe you should do your laundry." He jumped a little but smiled when he saw me. "There you are! I was looking for you."

A giggle left my lips as his body relaxed and he pulled a shirt from a draw. "You were looking for me?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead, hugging me close. "I just got up and I was dysfunctional. You get any sleep after this one?"

"Yeah. First one in awhile." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his face all of a sudden filled with anger. "Don't lie to me. I know you've been having them for about a week." One week... I only remember three days! I stared up at him, my mouth slightly open. "One week... I only remember the ones from the past three days!"

I slid down the door and rested my head on my knees. I actually felt pathetic for the whole thing now. I deliberately lied to Ghost about my nightmares and now I've been having them for a week! I felt terrible even though it was a little white lie.

"Hey, you can tell me anything Alex. That's what I'm for isn't it?" I gave him and small smile and leaned my head against the door. "I know Simon. But I...I...I just don't want to lose you." He chuckled and kissed my temple. "You couldn't if you tried. What's bothering you?" I knew I could trust him with anything and that he'd try to help me through it. But what I've done... I don't know if _Simon _would trust _me _after I told him.

I looked over at the small alarm clock and gasped. "Shit! I got a meeting with Shepherd in fifteen!" I forgot about the little heart-to-heart I was about to have with Ghost and quickly pulled my uniform on. I'd take a shower tonight or something.

When I was finished, I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and pecked Ghost on the lips. While going down the stairs I put my hair in a messy bun and made a run for Shepherd's office. I'd stop and get a small breakfast first though. hopefully I wouldn't be late.

* * *

Anymore falls like the ones she's been taking and it could end her career, permanently." I stared at Andrew and looked through Alex's medical files from the past month. She's been complaining of chest pains, is on birth control, and is still having some mental issues. Nightmares and a few hallucinations.

I sighed and tucked the files under my arm. "I don't want her getting surgery. And don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't take those falls." Andrew nodded, unsure of what I had said. If it weren't for the fact Alex was wanted by every military group in the world, I would of told her to go and get the damned surgery. But I wasn't losing her to Lincoln or the Spetsnaz.

"Get her a partner, make her busy. It'll keep her mind off of everything. I think it'd be good for her." I need more men anyways. What harm could it do?

I raised an eyebrow. "So an advisor of a sort?" Andrew nodded. "Something like that, but they should be in the military and able to handle her."

"I'll look into it." I shook Andrew's hand and thanked him for Alexander's medical information.

Once I was back in my office, I tossed the files onto my neat desk and started looking for a soldier to keep Alex's mind off of not only Luka, but with whatever she had with the lieutenant. They think I don't know every little detail about their lives when I'm gone.

I know that Soap has a different woman in his bed almost every night. I know Roach sneaks women into his room about two at a time and I know Archer fucks Toad every chance he gets. And they think I'm completely oblivious to all of it. Though Alex and Ghost hid themselves pretty well. My most recent discovery has been Alexander's relationship with the heartless lieutenant, or at least he used to be. Those two had been able to hide it pretty good, but I started catching on about a month ago.

How? Alex just got back from a mission and the lieutenant wasn't trying to hide _how much _he missed her even though they were in front of the barracks. I left before I saw anything more than those two playing tonsil hockey but I got the picture.

I glanced at the pill bottles Andrew had handed me and for the first time in a long time, I actually felt sorry for someone. I felt sorry that Alex had to go through that hell and now Andrew wanted her to start taking some medication in hopes of making the hallucinations go away. He then wanted to start some sort of therapy. Why now? Alexi had told Andrew that she should be good in two months. It's been about five months since Alex woke up and she's still having problems.

When I glanced back at the screen, a certain file caught my eye. Naturally long, curly blood red hair, an olive skin with a flawless face, bright yet haunting harlequin eyes, and a loving yet dangerous look to her. Looking at the name and her military ties, I picked up the phone and called in Mac.

_"Shepherd, what can I do for you?" __I looked over the information of the woman. "I was wondering what you could tell me about Corporal Cassidy O'Connell. I'm looking for a new recruit."_

I heard the man chuckle over the line. _"She's a handful, but loyal to a fault. A damn good medic, bomb expert, and a really good friend. Mind telling me why? You sound worried." _Always leave it to Mac to figure that out.

"Alexander needs someone to keep her busy other than her friends. She's becoming more distant everyday and that's not good for my task force. You think O'Connell can handle Alex?"

_"I think it's a wonderful idea actually. I've been looking to promote her but this seems more fitting. And they'll give each other a run for their money. When do you want her?"_

I smirked and watched as the online file changed from Rangers to Task Force 141. "Whenever you're ready to send her over."

_"A week or two. Just sent her on a new Op. When she gets back I'll have Foley send her right over."_

After working things out with Mac,there was a knock at my door. I knew it was Alex just by how it sounded. "Come in Captain." The short and petite woman walked through the door, her hair in a messy bun and bags under her eyes.

She sat in front of the desk, her eyes observing me closely. I handed her the two pill bottles and watched her face as she read them over. "...I'm not that bad...am I?" I shook my head. "For awhile you were alright, but until they completely fade one of each in the morning and at night." She put the pills in her pockets and looked back up at me. "What else do you have for me?"

I chuckled. "Always straight to the point. I want to help you get better. Andrew has agreed that he won't bother you about surgery anymore," She smiled and sat up straighter, happy with the news. "But, if you want to be in the field you're flying choppers or fighters. You can be on the ground just as long as the mission doesn't require heights." She frowned and slouched back into the chair.

"Also, I think keeping you busy will help keep your mind off of Luka _and_ the lieutenant." I could see the surprise flash through her eyes, but she hid it the best she could. "So that's my punishment for breaking _your_ rule then?" I shook my head. "No. I won't speak of any of this as long as you do what your told. You love this job correct?"

"Yeah, more than my life."

"Then you'll do as your told. I want paperwork done by noon, a second drill run by yourself at fifteen-hundred, and in between you'll either be assisting Captain MacTavish or training the new FNG that will be here in a week or two," She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "And on top of that you'll be doing the night shift. Oh and if any of the men have a mission during the day you'll be taking their shifts as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Control your tone around me Captain!"

She growled and balled her fist. "I understand my jobs, _sir_." I smirked in amusement. It was rather easy to rile her up sometimes, which usually made for an interesting show.

"Oh, and the FNG will be staying in your room while Ghost moves back in with Roach." Instead of flashing out like I thought she would, she took a deep breath and exhaled before looking at me. "I don't have a problem with that sir. Ghost on the other hand might. Will I have any time off?"

"If things improve, your mental state that is, and if your missions go well along with the jobs I'm giving you, then maybe in a month or so I'll consider it." She nodded and stood up. "Is that all General?"

"For now. Now get started on the paperwork. You are to not only do the paperwork but take it to the correct people. And if I need to sign it, I'm leaving it up to you to forge my signature, something Lincoln said you're good at." She smirked and took a seat behind my desk after I got up.

"I trust you with all of this. I'm going to be busy myself trying to find intel on Kingfish and Luka, along with watching an undercover op. MacTavish needs to keep the men in order, which leaves you to all of this." She nodded and gave me a sweet smile, something I wasn't expecting. "I understand sir. Everything will be done as you ask sir."

I smiled and held my hand out to her. "Shepherd will do. No more formalities...Alex." This was something I'd never done with any of my other men, no matter how special. But Alex, there was something special about this kid, something I liked. She had the potential to be a great military leader and I know she will be. All she needed was the opportunity...damn. I'm starting to sound a lot like Lincoln now.

* * *

I searched the cafeteria for Alex. I hadn't seen her since our encounter in our room before her meeting with Shepherd. It was around lunch so she should be making an appearance soon. But Meat and Worm bursting through the doors, running towards the table myself, Soap, and Roach were sitting at.

"Shepherd knows!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two. "Shepherd knows what?"

"About you and Alex! We were going to talk to Alex but heard Shepherd and her in her office. They yelled at each other and then Shepherd said an FNG would be taking Alex's room while Ghost moved back with Roach. Sounded like Alex was getting discharged or something!"

If it weren't for the mask and sunglasses, everyone would be able to see how pale I was. Alex mentioned something like this... that's why we at least _tried _to hide it from Shepherd. The base helped, but apparently that wasn't enough.

"What did Alex say?"

Meat and Worm glanced at each other. "She said she was fine with it. Sounded completely calm. Said you would have a problem with it though."

Why would she be _alright _with being discharged or being sent to another organization? I thought she actually loved me... guess I was wrong.

"Hey Ghost, there's got to be more to the story. You two didn't hear everything, right?" I watched as the two nodded. "Only bits and pieces." Soap smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "See? We'll ask her about it."

The doors opened again, revealing the woman I wanted to see most. Her attire had changed though. Instead of our camo pants she wore a pair of torn and worn out jeans with an unbuckled belt with a digital camo shirt the hugged her perfectly and was kind of see-through. I wasn't used to seeing her in civilian attire like this. And honestly, it was pretty hot.

She pecked my cheek and sat next to me, playing with my fingers as my hand rested on her thigh. "You look... different." She chuckled and started eating the food on her plate. "Shepherd said I better get comfortable. He's got me doing a lot of work now."

"So you're not leaving?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at me puzzled. "No... who told you I was? I mean, I thought I was being discharged or something but he's keeping it to himself as long as I do my job and you do yours."

Since when was Shepherd nice like this? Last time someone had a relationship on base, the girl got sent back to her old group. This was just bizarre... and she didn't even use General! Even me and Soap had to use General around him!

"So Shepherd's being soft on you?" She chuckled and set her fork down. She motioned to her chest and smiled. "You see, being a beautiful woman and the best damn soldier in the military has its perks. Shepherd wouldn't dare get rid of me with the price the Spetsnaz is offering for me and Lincoln on his tail just waiting for him to mess up is why he's keeping me. Doesn't cause any harm to have some eye candy either."

I mentally face palmed myself as she sat proudly in her chair. "That's so racist."

"No, it's called being a woman." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist, placing my hand over her abdomen. "So an FNG then?"

"Yeah, I'm sharing a room with 'im." My jaw clenched and my nails dug into the sensitive skin of her abdomen, causing her to tense and squirm slightly. I gave her an apologetic look and she smiled back.

"It'll be fine. If he tries anything you'll be the first to know sweetie." She pecked the lips of my balaclava, earning a couple whistles from the men.

"Now I gotta go do my crap for Shepherd," She stood up on her chair and whistled loudly. "Drill at fifteen-hundred led by yours truly! I want ya'll combat ready, wearing exactly what you would in an Op. Is that understood?"

Everyone agreed and she walked out of the cafeteria. Soap smiled at me and patted my back. "It's all alright. She's just got extra work to do."

That was a relief to me. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't here. I couldn't even remember myself or the base without her anymore. It was as if she'd been here the whole time. And hopefully she was here to stay.


	25. The New Recruit

**Here's another chapter! I do not own anyone from Call of Duty except Alex and her family plus Luka. And Cassidy belongs to CiaraLovesMacTavish. Enjoy the new chapter and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Another successful mission meant that we got to go home safe and sound once again. No one was injured and of course no one died or else it wouldn't be successful. Now that we were back on base, that meant it was back to doing my job. Some paperwork and programming computers before the Black Ops tournament held almost every night.

But as soon as my feet hit the pavement, I was asked to go to Foley's quarters. Not that I minded, as long as I wasn't in any trouble. But I never got into any trouble so it was either another mission or a promotion. Foley didn't call anyone in unless they were either in trouble or something to do with promotions and such.

I gently knocked on the door and got a "come in" as a response. Next to Foley stood a tall man with a caterpillar as a mustache as it looked wearing UCP-patterned Army Combat Uniform with an black Lieutenant General inspection ready beret.

Walking into the room, my stomach decided to tie itself into as many knots as it could. He gave off this eerie, suffocation sickly undertone with the fraudulent respectful demeanor. I stood at attention in front of the desk as I usually would during a promotion, or as Dunn would when he did something wrong as always. The feeling of tension in the room for me stuck stickily to my currently dirty skin, making me feel as if I was about to molt like an animal would do.

"Sergeant O'Connell, meet General Shepherd." Sergeant? Last time I checked I'm a Corporal! I was waved down after my salute and took notice of some papers in front of me. The entire desk was clean, nothing on it except for these papers.

"This the one you asked for?"

"She looks like she can handle the job."

Foley cleared his throat and motioned to Shepherd. "General Shepherd is in charge of the Task Force 141, a group who are personally _handpicked_. It's a group that's hard to get into."

My left eyebrow arches as my heart-rate quickens, I'd love to say "And? What does that have to do with me?", but I'd rather not get into any trouble. I don't want to leave my Rangers, more importantly Dunn. He and I were just about to establish that we both think we have a deeper meaning than just pure friendship. My fist tightened slightly at the thought of being removed from my already well-molded unit, but maybe I was over-reacting. Maybe they just needed me for an itty-bitty mission. "Is that a fact? What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you, General Shepherd?"

I watch as he stiffens his stance, to seem taller and more confident, "Well, Sergeant O'Connell, one of the Captains is in need of a new protege - her current one isn't enough for her. So, after reviewing your file closely, I think you'd be of a great use to her. Not only to her, but the unit as a whole. I've asked Sergeant Foley to release you to me, and my unit. It's not only a promotion of rank, but Task Force One-Four-One is one of the most elite forces in the Military. It'd be an honor for you to be a part of it."

My throat slightly closes to keep me from speaking ill-mannerly toward a General. I don't care how elite they are, or how 'lucky' I would be to be a part of it. My place is with the Army Rangers. My place is in between Dunn and Allen. I'm not just going to up and leave for a more prodigious unit. Racking my brain for a respectful, justified answer and regain my poise. Clearing of my throat, I come up with, "General Shepherd, as much as I'd love to just up and leave The Rangers, I feel as if this is my place. This is where I was meant to come when I joined the Military. I'm going to have to decline the offer."

His eyebrows furrow slightly, before spacing normally on his face. He shoots Foley a look, "Sergeant O'Connell, I know that you love being a part of my unit, and I know the others admire you as well. You're like family. But sometimes, when the nurture of the family believes you can do something more, we must push you forward."

I'm confused, "Did you just compare our unit to birds?"

"What I'm trying to say, Sergeant, is that you're going with General Shepherd, and that's the end of the discussion. Please go remove everything from your barrack, and be ready to leave by sixteen hundred."

I only nod once, before about-facing towards the door. I hide my hurt, but I can still feel my lip quiver. This was my family, and now they're just throwing me out. Basically, throwing me to the wolves.

Completely ignoring everyone between me and my barrack, I walk in an almost trance. I can't believe that Foley would just give me up, without even batting an eye. My hand rests on the cool handle, somewhere deep in my body, I do have the strength to open the door. It feels extremely heavy as my shoulder pushes in.

What a snake. Foley already boxed up my belongings, the boxes resting on top of my bed. Before just walking back towards the heli-pad, I plop down on the edge of my bed. Little droplets of pain drip off of my chin, onto the ground. My eyes are blurred with each new tear forming, just before it drips out of my over-flowing eye. The door opens, and I quickly straighten up. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Dunn sits next to me, his voice soothing the pain.

A quivering sigh pushes up from my chest, and out of my mouth, "Foley... Basically just kicked me into General Shepherd's pavelow to be taken to a new unit."

It's quiet for what seem eternity, "He didn't even argue your case against him?"

"Nope, just said that I was going on to bigger and better things."

"What about the rest of us," He stands up quickly, "What about Allen, Ramirez and I, huh? Are we just supposed to be okay with whatever that piece of shit does?"

"Dunn, do not talk ill of your superior."

"I'm just upset, is all. You're like my best friend..." I look up into his soft, foggy green eyes that bare the upset feelings of someone losing their closest friend. He grabs my wrist, pulling my forward into a tight hug. "We can argue this. We can-"

I place my middle and index fingers on his lips, "Dunn... A General is ordering this, there isn't anything we can do. It's final."

"This isn't fair." For once, he puts his forehead against my own. Something that was virtually impossible while he wore his helmet. Now, his dusty blond hair, with the brilliant natural copper streaks was able to spike up as normal. We just stand there, in complete silence. Just the sound of our steady breathing filling the now seemingly empty room. I can feel him playing with my bun, but I don't really move much. I just stand, still in pure shock that this was actually happening. That I was actually going to be leaving the person I trusted most in this world.

I'm able to get a glance at my watch, and it's five to departure. I pull my face away from his to just stare once again into the eyes of someone who kept me safe from harm. I suck in a deep breath, "Dunn... I have to get going. We are leave at sixteen hundred."

His head nods solemnly in understanding, "I'm going to miss you, Cass..."

"I'm going to miss you too," A tear escapes and slides down my cheek.

Lightly smiling, he wipes the tear a way, "That new unit, they'll take care of you. I know they will. You're like a baby panda that you just want to protect from everything in sight." I chuckle under my breath, and his lip begins to quiver. I place my own shaking lips against his, and for the first time - we share a moment that reminds us of what we feel for each other. At the end of the chapter, too. I clear my throat, and pick up one of the boxes. He follows me in suit as we make our way to where we will say our final goodbye.

* * *

There are two kinds of hell. The hell in that facility, and the hell of not getting more than two hours of sleep, maybe even less. Endless paperwork that needed signing and approval, and needed every word read so no mistakes were made. Then piled were those drills that let me take my anger out on the men, even though I knew it wasn't their fault.

The nightshifts had ruined me, leaving heavy bags under my eyes that I tried to cover up with what make up I had. Meat, Worm, and Chemo didn't make my shift any easier. Though there are more, those three that remind me on whiney children who didn't get what they wanted made my nights complete _hell_.

What time I should of been spending training Roach and messing around with Soap was concentrated to all this work. There was no more time for me and Ghost, both of us becoming busy at Shepherd's departure to get the FNG. The lieutenant hadn't been happy about me sharing a room with the guy either. But what Shepherd says, goes. As much as I hate it, until I get a promotion or two, I have to listen to the man.

My eyes met another stack of paperwork. The black lettering and white background just daring me to burn it or even just ignore it. Shepherd would kill me if I did, but the thought was ever so tempting rate now...

I rubbed my temples in attempt to lessen the massive headache I'd obtained from Meat and Worm's constant bickering. "Just a couple more hours and you can beat them to a pulp. You'll feel better." Talking to myself is something I found calming. It was more of voicing my thoughts out loud, it made me feel a tiny bit better.

A loud sigh left my lips and I picked up some more paperwork. I could always just call Roach in here to help out and maybe get something accomplished today, but Shepherd wanted me to do it. And if Roach was in here doing paperwork while Shepherd walked in with that FNG, we'd both get it. I didn't need anymore work than I already had.

I pulled a mission report from a week ago, something that should of been looked over the moment it was written up. Not too surprising, Soap had been the writer of the report.

Looking through the report, I had to admire Soap's writing style. I always told him he should be a writer, he was that good. All the details were in here, practically making it a horror/crime novel. But everything made sense, as I had heard about the mission a couple days ago.

"Still got some spunk in your writing Johnny." I signed off on the file and uploaded it into the computer and then my laptop.

This is pretty much what I've been doing for the past six days. Read some reports and sign off on them, then read through some files for new recruits to give Shepherd so he could go check him out, and then some boring papers that just made my head hurt.

All of the men had missions, while I was stuck in this stuffy office doing stupidass paperwork. They got to take their anger out on the enemy and even on each other during hand-to-hand combat. Maybe I could sneak out later and go to the gym. That might help with this stress.

A knock at the door brought me from the furious typing. I looked up as the door opened and watched as two figures walked in, one I easily recognized as General Shepherd. But the other... I've never seen her before.

Shepherd looked between me and the woman, urging her to go forward. "Captain, meet your new roommate."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise as I looked her up and down. Shepherd's new recruit is a woman? That's something I didn't really expect. I was expecting some man who thought he was all that for getting into the 141 and hadn't gotten laid in months. Guess this is what I get for assuming.

"Well come forward. I don't bite." The red head took a couple confident steps forward, but her eyes told me something different. I knew she was nervous, scared even. She could try and hide it as much as she wanted but years in the Ultranationalist allowed me to see pass the little facade that she had built up.

Shepherd cleared his throat and my eyes shot to him. "Captain Alexander, meet Sergeant Cassidy O'Connell." I stood up over and leaned over the desk, holding my hand out to the woman. A smile crossed my face, trying to be more welcoming. "Welcome to the one-four-one, Sergeant."

"I'll leave you to it then Captain." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him as he left. He just didn't want to deal with awkwardness of walking the woman around base and showing her around. I didn't see the big deal about showing an FNG around. Everyone acts like its was a big deal when it isn't.

The Sergeant looked a little more relaxed now that Shepherd was gone, but was eyeing me carefully. She seemed capable enough. If she wasn't Shepherd wouldn't of gone all the way to damn Afghan to get her from the Rangers.

* * *

My eyes shoot over all of the paperwork, and I'm immediately reminded of having to pick up Foley's slack. I'm unsure of what to say to my new Captain, so I just take the time to blow a bubble with my gum. It's been hiding under my tongue during the entire ride here, after Shepherd complained of the smell. Like he smelt like roses. To break the silence in the air, I plopped down in a chair. "So, why exactly am I here? Shepherd really didn't tell me much."

"Funny you should ask me. All I was told was we were getting an FNG from the Rangers. Shepherd didn't share anything else with me or anyone else for that matter."

I'm still holding eye contact with her, "Well, isn't this a bouquet of roses? No one knows why I'm supposed to be here," I lean back in my chair, "Seems you're all pretty qualified to do your jobs. I shouldn't have had to leave the place where I had family." I catch my tone, and clear my throat, "Sorry if that came out rude sounding, it's just that I don't like being ill-informed."

She chuckled and placed some files in front of me. "Neither do I. I'm sorry you had to leave your family. And as for your tone Sergeant," A smile crossed her lips. "I'm not to big on authority, lucky for you. I'd have the same tone if I were you."

Another loud pop echos through the stuffy office from my gum, and I nod only once to show understanding. I glance around, seeing a picture of what I guess to be the rest of the group. My head shakes for a second, before I sit up right. "Where do I put my things and when do I meet the rest of the people I am now forced to be in a unit with?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked me over again. Her confusion turned into a smile and a laugh surprising me. "You'll fit in well here, I can tell," Her small hand pushed the paperwork closer. "but you need to help me with this paperwork before we can go anywhere." I sigh heavily, not even questioning the order. I'm used to having to do paperwork, and I get right down to

"It sucks I know. But you haven't been cooped up in this stuffy ass room for the past six days and have night shifts. At least you'll get missions." A loud yawn left her mouth and she took a drink from her coffee.

"Missions? I really don't care for missions without my brothers being there. I will refuse to go on any mission with people I do not know. I need to know I can trust them." I pick up a new file, "I am not making that mistake twice in my life."

Her eyes watched me intently, something that kind of bothered me. "Moving on is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard." She went back to her paperwork, looking away from me.

"What I am leaving behind is friendships that I've had for seven years. What I am leaving behind is the group that took me when I was fresh off of the lot. What I am leaving behind are family members that I was forced to give up from for reasons I don't even know. I'm sure you're all great people, but unlike Shepherd wants me to do - I'm not just going to like you right off of the bat."

Her eyes shot up and filled with something... something I couldn't quite explain. "I didn't want to do anything this base wanted me to do_ rate off the bat_. I was pissed, beyond pissed. I was being promoted to Major and going to the states for new work. Don't just assume things, _Sergeant_."

"I'm not assuming things, _Captain_. You were not present on the ride over here; Shepherd and I had plenty of time to talk. I am not assuming that you expect that, I am simply stating what General Shepherd expects. Do not condescend on me just because you are of higher rank. There are two types of leaders, Superiors and Dictators. Superiors _earn_ respect and do not condescend on their soldiers. Also, they listen closely to what they say. Dictators _expect _respect and think that they can simply see to who a person was," I place an already dealt with folder aside and grab a new one. I keep my voice calm, and keep my eyes on my work.

"Shepherd automatically assumed that I was to take a great liking to everyone without an means to do so. Please, listen to what I say before you assume."

A darker chuckle left her lips as she picked up some more papers. "I like you. I'm going to ignore what you said and pretend I'm dumb. I agree with you on your little lecture about respect and dictators, just don't talk to Captain MacTavish or the Lieutenant like that." She cracked her neck and then her knuckles. "And I'm not a dictator. Though the lieutenant and captain might have a different word on that..."

"All I know, is I'd like settling in to my sleeping quarters. You know, if that's alright with you, ma'am." I keep my undertone still as I place the last file from the stack given to me into my new stack of finished files. "Don't call me ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am to you?" She stood up and stretched, her bones cracking as she did so. "Just Alex will do."

"Actually, to be completely technical - I am to address officers as sir or ma'am." I stand up as well, "That is what the Military expects of me to do. That's how it's been, and just because one thinks differently - I'm just supposed to automatically know that?"

She shrugged and walked towards the door. "I guess not." Her mismatched orbs met mine, a scary mischief in them. "And I think _much_ differently than any man or women you've met."

"Probably," I follow in suit, "As do I." I stride next to Alex as we walk through the base, there are soldiers looking over. Not really at her, but at me. I've never been on this base before, I probably know no one here. But, paying them any mind wouldn't make an ounce of sense to me. The sun glares down, heating my pallid skin and the birds seem so keen on sharing their song with the world. It's only been a few hours, but I miss Dunn so much. I miss my family so much. Without them, I feel incomplete. I can't think about that now, and I focus on chewing my gum. Even though the permanent memory of them burn into my the back of my skull, trying to get me to pay attention. Maybe Dunn was right, maybe they would protect me. I can't say I agree with him on the 'cute baby panda' bit, but he makes jokes to cope. Just as I do. I glance over at her, and the bags under her eyes are a dark purple. No matter how hard she tries to hide them with make-up, it isn't working. I can see them plain as day.

I follow Alex directly into the barrack building, and follow her closely. I don't want to get separated and have to talk to other people. People I shouldn't even have to know. Where's the sense in taking an already completely adjusted member of a greatly high functioning unit, just to stick them in a place they don't know or trust? There isn't a sense, I tell you. My eyes gaze across the floor, counting each tile as we pass. I don't know how many are in this hallway, but I'll probably know sooner or later. I bump into her slightly when she stops, as I was not looking up. Her arm extends as she opens the door, and I look around. My things have been placed on my bed, and it feels oddly cold to me. Like as in temperature, but more as I'm unwelcome. Like people do not want me to stay in this room. I ignore the hollow feeling when I plop onto my bed, and I just cradle my head in my hands for a moment, "Thank you for showing me to my room."

She smirked and pointed to the bed on the other side of the room. "Our room. We have to share."

I figured as much, I had to share with someone on the base I was on last. We never really got to know each other, because we had completely separate shifts. "No issues there, I guess." I push the boxes aside so I can lie down. I stare at the roof, letting my thoughts gather for a moment, "So, what's up?"

"The sky is what's up."

"If you're going to try to be a smartass, the right answer was to say the ceiling. Then the roof._ Then _the sky." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't take the ceiling or roof into consideration. They're both just stupid."

"Well, I what's up to address what's going on now. Immediate. The ceiling would be immediate."

"The sky is always there, the ceiling and roof are not."

"But still, in order of immediate - the ceiling is first. Which is what the phrase is asking for." She just rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "You win this one. I got nothing else. Don't tell anyone I lost an argument- or whatever this was either. I have a reputation at this base."

"Please, you really think I want anyone to know I was arguing about a roof?"

A laugh left her mouth. "I've argued about more childish things and still won. Ask Nikolai when you meet him- he'll tell you about his dildo." She laughed even more and looked at a picture of three men and herself on her night stand.

I nod only once, not in understanding - but try to show interest. I bring my left leg up to where my knee bends, and place the back of my right knee on my knee cap. "Once again, whatever you say."

* * *

My initial thoughts of the FNG were confirmed with the short time I spent with her. In some ways she's like me, more than she thinks. Yet the girl has to find out my last name. I can only imagine what kind of hell that will bring. Hopefully it would go good, but from what I was seeing and hearing, I was starting to think this kid should never know. I needed her trust.

Besides that, I had to take her to meet the Task Force and show her around base. Maybe I'd show her around and let her introduce herself to my table at lunch. I just hoped Soap and Ghost would behave themselves. Roach on the other shouldn't have a problem.

I watched her closely as we exited the room, looking to see if she had settled in at all. I didn't expect her to right away, but it would be better for all of us if she did.

"Sooo... how old are you Sergeant?"

"I'm twenty-two. Why?" I just shrugged and looked back at her. "Just curious. I wasn't given a file so I know jack shit about you. I'm twenty-five."

"I'm twenty-two, Irish, from Dublin. Medic, demolitions expert. No live family, never been reprimanded. Blood type O positive." She sounded as if her mind was trailing off at the end. I stopped and looked at her. Irish aye? Wonder what Soap would say about this. Guess I would just find out later.

"We could use a good medic. The men always seem to get hurt, whether it be on base or off base. Roach once got glass stuck around his eyes because he didn't wear goggles when he was shooting glass bottles. Why he was shooting glass bottles is beyond me." I smiled at the memory like it was yesterday. How Roach could be so stupid sometimes still amazes me.

The sergeant snorted. "He sounds stupid." She shakes her head, she wouldn't be able to understand why he did that. "Anyway, I'm one of the best medics in the Military."

"Good to know. There's stupider than Roach on this base, as hard as that might be to believe."

Speaking of Roach, he was jogging over to us. I stopped and watched as he looked both of us over. "You look like total shit Alex." Leave it to Roach to say that. I know I do, but did he really have to say it?

"Thanks Roach. Thanks a lot." His eyes wondered over to the Sergeant. "Have you noticed how short Alex is? She could be in The Lord of The Rings as a Hobbit!" I groaned and dork-stamped myself. Roach was just so odd.

She took one step back to get some distance between herself and this stranger, "If you say so..." Roach grinned and held his hand out. "The names Roach. Sorry about that, I just like shoving in her face that I can reach the vodka on the top of the fridge and she can't." I was beating myself by now. Roach was being such a goofball he was probably scaring her. If she is scared, she sure is hiding it well.

Her arm extended slowly, and she tightly gripped Roach's hand, "Nice to meet you, I suppose." Roach's grin turned into a welcoming smile. "Welcome to the one-four-one. What's your name?"

"Sergeant Cassidy O'Connell, I just transferred from the Rangers for no reason, most likely." The right corner of her mouth stiffened for a slanted, unenthusiastic smile.

Roach turned his attention back to me. "Ghost will be happy to know you have a break. He's going insane without you." He made kissy faces at me and I just rolled my eyes. "You're a real idiot, ya know that? Where's Soap and Ghost?"

He stood at attention and gave a salute. "Training at the shooting range, ser! They want you to join them, ser!" I waved him down and looked over at the Sergeant. "Well lets go over there then while I have my break." Her eyes shift uneasily, "Suppose I can go somewhere else for a while, maybe chat up my old mates on the internet."

I started walking towards the shooting range. "Roach, you walk her around make sure she doesn't get lost," My phone began to vibrate and I sighed. Shepherd just sent me a text, telling me there was more paperwork awaiting me in the office.

My mood dropped and I gave the two a final glance with sad eyes. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me..." Roach frowned and I gave him a small smile. Cassidy starts backing away, hoping to slip away from Roach. She turns swiftly on her heels to find the computer room, "Yeah, sure, bye."

I looked at Roach as she walked away, heading back to the barracks. "Just make sure she gets there without any of the men bothering her Roach." He nodded and gave me a small smile before following after the Sergeant.

Now that they were gone, I started the walk back to the office with my shoulders slumped in defeat and my hands shoved in my pockets. Just when I thought I had some free time I was proven wrong. I hadn't seen Ghost in six days and I know he's worried, but I can't tell him it'll be alright with this schedule. As for this Sergeant... I would just let her be alone for awhile.


	26. Acting Like a Child

I finally ditched that other soldier, Fly? I can't remember his name. It was some kind of bug, which I can understand. He's annoying. From what I can tell, anyways. My nails dig into the wooden table as I wait for Dunn to answer. Or Ramirez. Allen. Hell, even Foley – that back stabling little twit. My breath finally releases when Dunn answers, "It took you long enough." I quip slightly.

Dunn sticks out his tongue while he runs a hand through his hair, _"I basically almost died trying to get here."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Allen, that ass, told me that it had been going off,"_ I watch as he makes hand-gestures, _"Asked what the user was, he said it had been you. So, here I am – standing on the other end of the base. I completely ditch the basketball game with Ramirez, Golden, Keating and Slayback. I'm running full speed to get to the computer; I trip over a pile of boxes."_ He takes a second to show me his bleeding elbow, _"I push four people out of the way, and nearly kill myself coming up the steps."_

"Aww, I'm sorry." I feel bad that he got hurt, just to answer me.

_"Nah, it's alright. Just sucks I don't have my medic to kiss it better."_

"I know what you mean…" I gently lay my forehead against the table.

_"So, how's your new unit?"_ He leans back in his chair,_ "Meet anyone you're going to forget me for?"_

"No way," I don't look up, "My Captain is a tired wreck, and the only other member I've met is some hyperactive little bother. His nickname is like… Fly, or Roach, or Flea. Something bug related."

_"Sorry to hear, Cassie…"_ He pans off slightly,_ "I already miss you."_

"I miss you too," I look up, "All of you." I hear the door open on his end, and before I know it – Ramirez and Allen plop down behind him. Allen throws an arm over his shoulder, _"Cassie! My main… Woman! We miss you."_ Allen grins.

Ramirez nods, _"We're giving Foley the silent treatment,"_ his fist shoots up,_ "You give one of us away – you give all of us away!"_

"That's very sweet, James."

_"How is it over there?"_

"It sucks. I want to be back with my boys."

_"HELL YEAH, YOU DO."_ Ramirez stands up, and stumbles back over his chair. Thud as his back hits the floor.

"How much has he had to drink, Joseph?" My hands place on my hips from habit.

_"I don't know, he was drinking before I met up with him…"_ He thinks, _"Enough to make him fall backwards, that's for damn sure."_

"God, I miss you guys." I laugh.

Dunn smiles very sweetly at me, _"We all miss you too."_

"I miss you all too."

Allen whistles, _"Dunn, if I didn't know any better – I'd say that you'd put more up than the flag if she ordered."_

_"Shut up, Allen_," Dunn shoves him off of his chair.

I hear the door open behind me, and I quickly turn around. It's Roach. I sigh heavily, before turning back towards the screen. He takes a seat next to me, and the three of him look at him like he's an alien. "Who are your friends, Cassidy?" He asks innocently.

_"The people you guys stole her from, you little thief!"_ Ramirez calls at him, and Allen puts a hand over his mouth.

Dunn clears his throat, _"I apologize for him, and he's a little drunk. I'm Dunn, the one who yelled is Ramirez and the last guy is Allen. You are?"_

"I'm Roach, I'm one of her new teammates." He says harmlessly enough.

He shifts uneasily, but looks at me, "Cassidy, I'd like to take you—"

_"YOU ALREADY DID!"_ Ramirez hollers, but Allen tackles him to the floor.

Dunn's curiosity is sparked at the beginning of the sentence_, "Take her where?"_

"To meet the rest of the team," Roach jumps up – smiling from ear to ear.

_"Oh, that's okay, then."_ Dunn stands as well, _"Go on, Cass, I'll speak with you later. I got help hide Ramirez from Foley."_

I sigh as I now stand, "Alright… See you later, guys."

_"BYE CASSIE! I LOVE AND MISS YOU!"_

_"See you, man."_ Allen awkwardly smiles at the camera, hiding his pain. That's all he knew how to do to cope – hide it.

_"Talk to you later,_ _Cassandra_." Dunn calls me my full name to irritate me.

"Screw you, _Andrew_." I laugh while the connection ends. I follow Roach out of the room; he's talking a mile a minute about who we were going to meet. Soap this, Ghost that. I really don't care, but I nod every so often to make it look like I'm actually listening to a word he says. He waves a few people on the way there, never stopping his mouth. Only to take in a huge breath. My mind begins to wander; I wonder what these guys are like. Dunn always said to give everyone an equal chance, and not to write them off. So, I'm not writing them off. I just hope they don't give me a reason to.

Roach opens the door to the shooting range; there are only two people here. I'm assuming that they're Soap and Ghost. Ghost, presumably the one wearing the balaclava, is shooting an ACR with an ACOG scope. Soap, a tall buff guy with a Mohawk, is shooting an M4A1 with iron sight. I unwillingly follow Roach up to them, and they see us out of the corner of their eyes. I observe as they finish off their clips. They remove the ear-phones they had, and Roach starts talking. "Ghost, Soap, this is our new recruit, Sergeant Cassidy O'Connell!"

Ghost looked over at me and then the other. "Mate, I thought I told you to get Alex? That's why we sent you off bug."

I feel very welcomed with that comment, but I don't say anything. Roach scratches his neck, "She's still busy with paperwork… I thought you'd be excited to meet our new teammate…"

Ghost shook his head. "Sorry miss, usually Soap's the one with the bad manners. If you haven't already been able to tell I'm Ghost, Lieutenant Ghost. And you are?"

My arms are tightly held against my chest, but I plaster on this fake smile. "Sergeant Cassidy O'Connell. The FNG from The Rangers." I call myself FNG, because I already know everyone does. A chuckle left his lips and he held his hand out. "You meet Alex yet? Girl is hell once you get to know her, just a heads up."

I stare at his hand, before hesitantly shaking it, "Yes, I've already met Alex." I keep it at that.

"And this is Captain MacTavish. He runs the base with Alex...well technically." Soap glared at Ghost. "I run this base, not the midget."

Soap looked over me and snorted. "Irish aye?"

I can feel something brewing under my skin, but Dunn said give people chances. I clear my throat, "Yes, and I presume that MacTavish is Scottish, _aye_?"

"Soap..." The Scot shrugged Ghost off. "Exactly what is that suppose to mean lass?" Ghost looked between us and stepped next to Roach, not wanting to get involved.

I hide my smile, "Just asking the same question you asked me, lad. Don't go looking for meaning that obviously isn't there." I'm very polite as I speak to him.

"Polite my ass." Though he meant to mumble it, it caught my ears. And it seemed like it caught the lieutenant's ears as well.

I let out one laugh/scoff, but my composure remains still, "Why, Captain, whatever is the problem?"

His eyes darkened as he stared at me. "You're my problem."

"Soap, knock it off."

"You've known me for a total of five minutes - someone is very, very quick to judge. I just hope your judgement is better when I am forced to be under your leadership," I pause to look at Ghost, "Don't tell him to knock it off, he's an adult. If he wants to ask like a little boy - you cannot stop him." I look back Soap, "For whatever reason you don't like me, I'm not going to commend you on your valiant efforts to pass yourself off as a respectable officer. But I do want to know, what exactly did I do wrong, Captain MacTavish?" My words drip with this bitchy-sweet venom.

Ghost stepped closer to Roach. "Mate, I think you should get Alex before this gets any further." Roach shook his head. "I'm not going to be the one to tell her, she's your girlfriend. Scared?" Soap glanced at his friends. "No one's getting Alex. This stays between the four of us."

I make a tisking noise with my tongue, "Oh, contrair, my dear Soap - I am going straight to Shepherd for this great disrespect. I am already burdened with the fact that I now have to adjust to a new unit. But, to have a commanding officer belittle me for no aparent reason - unless you're intelligent and know this has to do something with the fact that I am Irish - is bad leadership. Oh, I can and probably will have you courtmarshaled, because that is against the Military code."

I place my hands behind my back. "Though, you should already know this. I respect you as an officer, so all I ask is for you to give me respect as well. I find it distasteful that you would stoop to what you have, but I will be sure to make sure Shepherd knows how his Captain acts. "

"Why you little ungreatful bitch! You get into the best the best and this is the kind of respect you show? You go to Shepherd and it'll show just how much of a coward you are. And in this unit," He motioned with his hands. "We don't tattle-tale like little god damn children! I don't know what the hell you were taught in that damned base, but it ain't doin' you no good here." Roach had an 'o' shape on his mouth. Ghost...well he just stepped back.

I whole-heartedly laugh directly standing in front of the Captain for a good minute. I take in how chauvinistic this man is. "Okay, I'm going to pick you a part one piece by one piece, alright, Scottie-Boy? I am a bitch, but not ungrateful. If this is the best of the best, and you're part of it - I'd love to see the worst. You are the one acting like a little child, oh and - you said something sacreligious - which is also courtmashal worthy!" I'm smiling from ear to ear. "I was taught to respect my officer on that base, and subordonates - but you make it just so difficult to even look at you without laughing."

I wipe a tear from my face before I continue, "You are the worst officer I have ever met in my life, but don't you dare think for one second you intimidate me," I step right up to him, "You don't in the least. I will never fear you. I will never be belittled by you because I respect myself way to much to let some little, pathetic, horrid excuse of an office talk down his nose at me. You are the one who started on the whole 'You're Irish, and you're a piece of shit', crap to me. Before you even knew who I was. Stereotyping - it is also frowned upon. But are you prepared to kick yourself even more?" I put my face inches from his, "My father was Scottish, Danny boy."

* * *

For fifteen minutes I leave the FNG alone. I leave her alone for fifteen minutes and now I'm walking into the indoor shooting range too see Soap in her face. Looks like that didn't go well. At least she didn't breakdown like the last man...

"It's not my fault your mother was-"

"JOHNATHAN ANDREW MACTAVISH THE THIRD DON'T FINISH THAT!" Sometimes I felt like a mother and Soap is my kid. He sure as hell acts like one sometimes. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I-uh-I...Cassidy started yelling at me because I'm Scottish!" I scoffed and glared a him down, making him back up until his back hit the wall. I got real close to his face. "_You _are suppose to a Captain, not acting like a child. So what if she made some snide comment? We do it to you all the time McNugget, and just because the FNG hurt your pride a little bit that gives the reason to say what you did?"

He glared at me and stood up straighter. "Oh don't act like she's innocent in all of this! She threatened me!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep breath. "John, you need to learn humility and respect. Price would be very disappointed in you."

"Don't you dare talk about Price that way you good for nothing-" I got really close to his face and he started shaking. "I dare you to finish that sentence. Go for it, see what happens." He gulped and tried to move away, but I stopped him. "Who's the coward now, _aye_? You wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for your fatass mouth and your fucking reputation."

I looked away from him and then looked at Ghost. "And you lieutenant! Why the hell did you let it get this far? Now I gotta deal with a fucking mess of a unit, paperwork, and nightshifts. Learn your responsibilities." He looked down and away, more towards Roach. "And you! Why the hell did you bring her here without me?!"

Roach looked around and then away. I sighed and shook my head. I just couldn't be mad at him. But Soap, he's gotten on my last nerv. I looked over to the new sergeant and put an arm over my shoulders. "Soap, you're coming to my office with O'Connell."

She tenses up under my arm, and pulls a way, "With all due respect, Alex - I really think this should end here. Soap is obviouslly a child, and a compulsive liar. So far, I just want to get away from this unit - and I mean deep within the heart of a cave in Eurogya. I've had nothing but disrespect since I got here, but I believe that I am worth more than this."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Alright, look here you two and hear me once; Shepherd isn't going to write anyone up. He wants everyone to believe this unit has no problems so no one is going anywhere. If anything is going to happen, Soap, you're going to be tortured and hung by your ankles while O'Connell goes without sleep for two weeks along with no food or water. I want everyone to get along, it will make things a lot easier in my life and yours as well." I shook my head and pushed the Sergeant back to the group. "You two have to get along whether you like it or not."

"Really?" She has an inquisitive tone, "Please, Soap, tell me again how you hate me, you racist bastard." Her temper now takes it's turn to flair.

"O'CONNELL! Keep your lips sealed or both of you are going to get hell." Soap looked away and then back up at me. "It just...slipped?"

"Slipped? It just slipped? Now you got me going John! You will be spending tomorrow polishing guns and you sergeant will be getting up extra early for some drills with the boys. But you both are to be in my office in ten seconds or I swear to god I will not hold back."

A smile plays across her face, "Do you remember me telling you I am not intimidated into respect?" I walk up to Alex to look down at her in her face, "I'm going to explain to you the most simple rule in the Military. If a threat, Soap, opposes against another soldier, me, it is a liability. General Shepherd will have to remove me and put me in a new unit. It's called Soldier Endangerment. If he ignores it, he will be deranked immediately by others of his rank. That is how it's been before you were in the Military, that is how it will be when you are done in the Military. No matter what you say or do - if Soap is a threat to my well being, it has to be looked into. Not only will I be transferred, Soap will be written up and possibly deranked as well." I pull my face back, "Do not intimidate me with punishment. Keep me up all night and then make me drill - I don't care. In The Rangers, I had to part-take a mission with Delta. Which means, I had to go through a torture training. If you wish to make me do anything, and not expect any back-talk - you will say it respectfully."

"I do think this unit will have to work, as I'm going to do everyone in this room a solid and not talk to Shepherd about this. However, I do feel as if we should all respect each other a bit more, and learn how to act as a well, efficient unit."

As I thought I was about to burst, I quickly calmed myself down and looked back at O'Connell. "Sergeant, don't you dare ever talk to me like that again or you'll be the one being written up," I looked over the men in the room and sighed. "Alright, now can you all reintroduce yourselves and get a fresh start or do we have to go in my office and I have to get Shepherd involved? Cause I really don't want to do that rate now."

Shepherd is busy, he isn't on base. So this leaves me with the threat of discharge which I really don't want to use on either of them. But I could always call Lincoln so he could pretend to arrest Soap, but that seems a little childish rate now.

I rubbed my temples and looked at _my _men. I wasn't going to get O'Connell to be any nicer to me or anyone rate now. So I glanced to Ghost and motioned with my head to the Sergeant. "Nice to meet you O'Connell, I'm Lieutenant Ghost." He held out his hand and I could tell he was smiling. She shook his hand for half a second, then pulled her hand away, "Nice to meet you." Her eyes now bore at the currently against the wall Soap, smiling while she waited for a response.

Soap looked at her and gave a small smile. "Pardon me, I was a little rude before, well very rude. I didn't mean to take it out on you and I'm sorry," he held out his hand. "I'm Captain MacTavish and I'm sorry."

Is this even Soap talking? Did I just die and go to a heaven where Soap actually apologizes? I didn't even tell him to apologize! I watched them both closely, waiting for the next snide remark that would make me call Shepherd. Her smile slightly showed her white teeth, and she shook his hand. It was an awkwardly long hand shake with their eyes locked, "I should've just let it go - really, it was my mistake, Captain. I apologize as well."

Soap visibly brightened at her words but he looked at me and then looked away. "Alright, now that everyone's got to know each other a bit and what buttons to press, how about we head to the cafeteria to get something to eat? And then we're going on a mission." I looked at group to see how'd they take it, not really sure myself how they would. But none of them looked peachy, more nervous than anything.

Cassidy clasped her hands together, "Sounds like a fun time. That way I can be stuck in a vehicle with all the people who just pissed me off, it'll be like a bonding process." She's smiling genuinely.

I could see Ghost roll his eyes under his sunglasses and I smirked. Soap was just trying to hold back from biting at not Cassidy's throat but mine. I'd just deal with him later. "No time for the debrief room, these orders come directly from the big man and we got one chance, one chance to prove ourselves to this guy," The men looked at me, determination in their eyes. I'd have one of them tell O'Connell about the big man, Lincoln, an American Army General that is in the CIA as well as a right hand to the president. "We get just this one chance to show the CIA up in this op."

* * *

**I always want reviews to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading so far!:) **


	27. Bonding

**This chapters really long. Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

For four people who are suppose to be grown adults, they sure do act like children. So while the four children went to get some food before the mission, I stayed at the indoor range and went over to the armory to get the weapons ready.

Soap would use his usual M4A1, Ghost his ACR, Roach ACR, and then me with my SCAR-H. The FNG, well I wasn't sure what she preferred. So I got started on getting their rifles ready and the necessary equipment we'd need for this run.

"Need some help?" I practically jumped out of my skin, so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the person enter the room. I turned around and glared at my mohawk friend. "Well now that you've scared me shitless you have to help me." He chuckled and joined me at the table, helping me put the guns together with record speed.

We were done a lot faster than I expected, which gave us time to get some gear together. "So what is this op for? Give me all the details."

"It's a base located in arctic Russia, not a real solid location I know. It's Luka's last torture facility, but it may also be an Ultranationalist camp, not sure which. We are to go in and get the information without anyone knowing who was there, better yet without them knowing no one was there."

"So covert?"

"Yep! Now get your ass over here and help me get the night vision goggles and the grenades!" He did as he was told, helping me get the stuff into a duffle bag to take on the chopper.

It was quiet mostly after that, both of us walking to the chopper with everyone's weapons and the equipment. We reached the chopper and waited for the rest of the team. Nikolai was sitting on the side of the chopper, and I could see through to the airstrip to watch the fighter aircrafts take off for some dogfights. I liked having no sides on the side on the choppers; it was always a great view.

I sat down on the edge between Soap and Nikolai, waiting for the other three. Soap moved slightly, getting my attention. "They might be a little late. Ghost was arguing with the chef about getting some extra for you." This made me smile. Ghost is such a sweetheart.

But there's something bugging him, I just know it. "Hey, don't let what the FNG said get to you." He smiled and shook his head. "Just not use to it I guess. Everyone usually backs off or is scared shitless, but she's…she's different." I nudged him and he just rolled his eyes. There's something else that's bothering him, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to stir stuff up now. Instead I just smiled at him and messed up his Mohawk.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked to see the rest of the team standing there. We moved out of the way, letting those three get in the chopper first. Cassidy sat between Roach and Ghost, but Soap sat on the other side across from an empty seat. Ghost patted the seat next to him, but it felt wrong to let Soap sit by himself.

I shook my head and smiled at him before joining Soap's side. "Mind if I use you as a pillow? It'll be a good eight-hour ride." He nodded and lifted his arm up so I could lean against him. Maybe I could actually get some sleep for the first time in the past week.

Ghost growled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "The one time we get some sort of time together and she goes over to bloody Soap! Fucking ridiculous."

Reaching into one of my pockets, I pull out my phone. I let that sentence linger in the air for a moment while I boot up Angry Birds. No one bites on it. I might as well, I love pissing people off. As I draw back my first bird, "It's because Soap through a fit earlier, so he needs to be cuddled." I watch my bird knock over the first tower. Amazing.

He scoffed and glared at the two. "And he's asleep too! Doesn't make me feel any better to know that they have history together…" His teeth grit as he stared at the two, anger and jealousy radiating from him. "Just unbelievable."

Launching another bird, at a different tower, I place a hand on Ghost's shoulder, "Ah don't worry, mate. It's just because he's a little baby who didn't get his way earlier. After the mission is done, you and Alex will be all cuddly again. I guarantee."

He looked over at me and sighed. "I haven't seen her in six days, seriously I haven't even had a glimpse of her. Shepherd's just working her like a dog and it's not fair to her. Roach over there is the only one who gets to spend time with her while the rest of us have to wait for leave she'll never get."

I think carefully, launching another bird – this one misses. Damn it. "Maybe, when we get back – I can talk to Shepherd about taking over Alex's paperwork for a day or so. I used to do Sergeant Foley's paperwork all the time, and it's basically the same thing," I launch another bird again, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I can think of some buried rule that he couldn't ignore so I could get her some time away from it."

"That's really kind of you, but all of us, literally all of us, have gone to Shepherd with rules but he just won't budge. Hell, Soap went into her office to do paperwork and it got him five-hundred pull-ups and sit-ups. He just won't budge…and don't miss next time." He returned his gaze to the cuddling two.

I hand Roach my phone, "Finish this level for me."

"ALRIGHT, ANGRY BIRDS!" Roach begins to swipe at my phone.

"Well, Alex is openly exhausted – which is bad for a soldier to be. If I were to bring that up with people of Shepherd's rank, about how he's been treating her – that would raise some awareness. Say we were to go to war and Alex was too tired to take the right precautions with her rank. That's endangering lower rank soldiers, and the base – including her well being. That is frowned upon, and can be considered derankable," I crack my fingers. "Not only that but he kind of wants to be on my good side. He made that completely clear on the chopper ride over to the base. If I say I'm unhappy with something – he _will_ change it. I don't know why either." I take my phone back from Roach – starting the next match.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd like to see Shepherd's face beat in. But the 'big man' agreed to this so I don't think you'd get him to, maybe. Alex has been through more than anyone could imagine, everyone's surprised that she's still in the military. She puts it as 'having all the right friends in all the right places'." Ghost returned his gaze to me and my phone.

"I could always try," I make a victory fist when I barely finish the level I was on, "You guys are so negative. Don't just give up because it looks impossible. Nothing is ever impossible."

"It's hard to be positive when you've tried everything. Alex really has done so much for us, but all we can do is watch her degrade away…rumor has it that Shepherd's doing this to try and make her…well fix her so to say…" His voice dropped, hoping that his words hadn't really been heard.

I put my phone down for a second. "I know the whole – 'let's break them to fix them' thing. Happened when I started in the military, and another instance. She has to put her foot down or someone else who's willing to completely throw Shepherd's face into reality. It's possible. My old friend, Dunn, helped me when I was going through this. He threw Shepherd's face into reality, and I finally got help with everything he was giving me. People tend to just give in when things look meek. I've never been one to give up. Ever. Even when it seemed the most impossible," I turn to look at him completely, "I will get Alex at least a day off."

Ghost brightened up, getting a little boost of confidence. "Thanks, really thank you. Even if you just try, that'd be really awesome. I'm going to tell you something about Alex, the real reason why Shepherd doesn't want her on the ground. I'm surprised he even let her on this. You can't tell anyone or she'll kill me. And I'm not even kidding about her killing me."

I hold out my pinky due to force of habit. He looks confused by it, but he still hooks his with my own. I give a polite smile, "Stays between us. Promise."

"Alex got stuck in a torture a facility in October and was there until November. We couldn't get her out only because of a storm. It took us and the SPF to get her the hell out of there. When I found her…" He paused to glance over at Alex. "She was literally on death's bed, taking her last breaths. Then she slipped into a coma until late December. Ever since she's been paranoid and a little crazy, has had nightmares, hallucinations, and these weird flashbacks. And not to mention…"

Ghost took another look at her before looking at me. "Shepherd's paranoid that she's going to go back to the Ultranationalist, or even worse Luka. He's afraid if he lets her go on a mission and get her hands dirty she'll betray us."

I glance at her, not really a looking glance, but more of one to let him know I understand. I laugh slightly, but I shake my head so I don't seem so rude, "Shepherd's a fuckin' biggit, ain't he? Everyone in the military is paranoid, a little crazy, has hallucinations, and nightmares. Flashbacks aren't as common, but they do exist. We kill other people for a living. We see shite that people couldn't even believe. I have PTSD, I know plenty of people who wake up screaming bloody-murder from what they've seen," I pause for a second, because she shifts. I don't want her to wake up to me talking about her.

When she still sleeps, I continue, "A guy in Delta named Frost, I don't know what happened – but he would scream so bad that he would sprain his vocal cords. He wouldn't be able to talk for weeks. While he was in the hospital and I was watching him, I came in to him trying to scream. He couldn't. It just sounded like air being sucked out of a cracked window."

Shaking my head, "Shepherd has never really been on the battlefield, so he never will comprehend why we come back so fucked up. I don't believe Alex would do that, I haven't known her that long – but I can see people for who they really are. I highly doubt she would just turn around and basically say 'fuck you' to you three. Not sure about me, but you guys are all attached to one another. I can tell that you're also hiding and repressing things. So is Soap. So am I. Shepherd just needs to have his stupid mustache shoved an intelligent conversation of how things realistically are." I cross my arms when I'm done, leaning against the back of my chair.

"But she's gone back to them before. I trust her, but everyone's getting weary. We almost got Volk a couple months back, but she purposely let the bastard get away. She spent a week with Makarov, who is her brother, and couldn't turn him the fuck in. And those damn hallucinations, it's like they're really there. She pulled her gun and shot one time, almost hit Roach over there." Ghost pointed to Roach who gave a sad smile. "I trust her with my life, but she just makes me wonder what goes on in her head sometimes."

"As a medic I have to know about mental illnesses too," I sighed, I hate giving explanations for everything, but I do love sounding smart. I was always called stupid and worthless by my father, so now I strive to be the best at anything and everything. "Makarov is a smug bastard to us – but that's her family. She can't just give up blood. It's hard for people to do. When Lucifer turned against God, did he smite him? No, he just banished him. Yeah, she's got some issues. Yeah, she'll tweak out every now and again, everyone does."

I let that part sink in, "As for the shooting at the hallucinations, they're real to her. The definition of the word is 'an experience involving the perception of something that is not present'. A word similar to it is illusion, which provides the perception of something being real. That is what PTSD hallucinations are. She believes they are there. They look as real as you or me. It's like having memories played for you, really."

He nodded, trying to fell reassured. "I just don't want her to hurt herself, or anyone else. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt like last time." Ghost removed his sunglasses and closed his eyes, letting out a loud yawn. "As for the blood thing with Makarov, it just pissed everyone off. Better than Luka I guess…" He then opened his eyes, bright baby-blue eyes locking with my bright emerald orbs. "You tell anyone I told you that or that I actually opened up to someone who wasn't Alex, you'll be getting the training drill of your life sergeant." He chuckled at the last part and closed his eyes again. "And Roach, don't you blabber your bloody mouth either. You'll get it ten times worse."

"No one in this unit seems to understand I do not like being threatened," I place my hand up, "I won't tell anyone, this stays between you and I. Who am I going to tell? Soap? Psh, yeah." I glance at Roach.

"I won't!" Roach hides his face while he curls up, assuming he's going to try and sleep.

"Wasn't a threat kid, just tugging your strings." He opened one eye to look over at Roach and shook his head. "We should all try to get some sleep. We won't be there for hours and we'll need everything we can get."

"Not a kid, mate," I shrug him off, "Never was."

* * *

There wasn't anything I could as images of Luka flashed through my head, that sadistic smirk plastered on his face and that sick laugh rang through my ears. He was just taunting me, begging me to pull the trigger but I just couldn't.

My eyes shot open and if it weren't for Soap's arm holding me in place, I probably would have fallen on the floor. I looked around to see everyone asleep. Roach curled up and leaning against Cassidy, Cassidy was leaning against the chopper, and Ghost was like Cass.

I pressed a button on my headset, and watched the passing scenery. "How much longer Nikolai?"

_"An hour or so. Want me to wake everyone up?" _I suppressed a chuckle as I covered my ears, waiting for the loud noise that would wake the team up. A blow horn blasted through the comms and everyone shot awake, looking around before realizing it was just Nikolai being Nikolai. "Thanks Nikki."

I returned my attention to the four who are glaring at me. "Alright, we land in about an hour which gives us plenty of time to wake up," I waited for Roach to finish yawning before I continued."This mission is covert, no one finds out who was there. But this place is guarded to the point where each team has to check in every fifteen minutes, and if they don't the whole base will go on alert. Everyone with me so far?"

There were a few nods. "We get in through a passage way under a burned down cottage, we should end up on the other side of the fence. Ghost and Roach, check the west barracks and the comms room if you can. Cassidy and Soap," I narrowed my eyes at the two. "You two can check out the HQ to the north. I'll take the torture facility in the center. Any questions?"

Cassidy rubes her eyes while she snidely smiles. "Soap all to myself, eh? Sounds like a little piece of hell." She stretches before continuing, "It'll be fun."

I chuckled as Soap glared at me. "Be a good time for you two to get to know each other, don't ya think _Danny Boy_?" He continued to glare at me and I knew I hit a nerve. "You just think you're _so _funny, don't you?" I nodded and looked between the new sergeant and Soap.

"Yes I do, but this isn't funny. If one of us gets caught the whole base will go on lock down and we'll die. Shepherd, as much as I hate the bastard, is counting on us to show the military that the one-four-one really is the best group of handpicked men in the planet and I'm not letting him down just because you two decided to have a fist fight. And Soap,"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, behave like the good child I am." I nodded and looked to the sergeant. "And you keep him from getting himself killed. Let me know if he decides to be an ass." I smiled at her and took my rifle from under my seat. "So can we get in and out without anyone knowing we were here?"

She's presenting this weird smile, almost like she's trying not to laugh. She clears her throat, "Sure thing, Alex. If Soap acts out, I'll use my womanly powers to put him in his place," she didn't make it through that sentence. She started laughing around the word 'womanly' and was trying to breathe at the end of the sentence.

I laughed along with the sergeant while Soap just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you two just enjoy yourselves." I looked to the sergeant, who was still in a fit of giggles. "Bring it Soap. I'm pretty sure the sergeant's womanly powers can stop you."

Cassidy holds her stomach; Roach has begun to laugh as well. She looks at Soap, "Yes, Soap. Succumb to my womaness," she bats her eyelashes playfully.

This time even Soap smiled, and then placed his face in his hands as he tried not to laugh. I let out a fake gasp and looked back at Cass. "Oh my god, your powers actually work!"

"I know," she pats her bun jokingly, "I am a magical medic after all. Don't hide the laughter Soap, I want to see if bubbles leave your mouth when you laugh." She now fraudulently gasps, "Maybe that's why you don't laugh!"

None of us could take it anymore, not even Soap. He burst out laughing, laughing like he hasn't laughed in years. I hold my stomach as I try to leave the goofy train, but I just can't after the sergeant said that. I smiled at Soap, "Looks like we ain't getting any bubbles out of Soap today but we got a good laugh out of him, nice job sergeant."

Cassidy calmed herself down for a second, "Ah, no problem. I knew he wasn't that rough around the edges."

Soap smiled as he calmed down. Not a cocky look or anything, just a genuine smile. "Not really lass, thanks for the laugh…you're not so bad yourself. You're going to be a good addition to this task force." I smiled at him, knowing his words are sincere. Just hours ago he was ready to fight and now he's acting like nothing happened. It's a good sign

"You will come to find I'm heaven and hell wrapped into one person," she playfully winks to get a reaction out of him.

Soap looked at me and then back at the sergeant, as if asking for approval. He winked back at her and gave a flirty smile. "A beautiful combination if you ask me." I rolled my eyes and looked between the two. At least they're not biting at each others throats. That man is just such a flirt sometimes.

Cassidy giggles deep in her throat, whisking one of the bangs her face out of her eyes. Her hands pull out her own gun, a M4A1 with red-dot and a silencer. "My, Captain, such the flirt you turned out to be."

I chuckled and messed up his Mohawk the best I could. "A flirt he is indeed once you get pass the fact he's a complete ass." He glared at me and swatted my hands away. "I'm not a flirt I'm just irresistible." I just shook my head at him.

She laughs a tad louder than a giggle, "Maybe to little girls who only want sex or something of that nature. Not to angelic women like myself, sweetheart."

He put on his pouty face and I laughed at him. "You just got burned 'sweetheart'." He rolled his eyes. "I'm done talking. Goodbye." It probably only got to him because it was the truth, not the little girls part but the 'only want sex part.' I pretended it was funny so shit wouldn't get started, but I placed a hand on his back to keep him calm.

"Not to come off as offensive in any way, though," she looks away, "You are adorable, Soap. Just not... irresistible."

Soap looked at me and smiled. "She thinks I'm adorable," he looked back at her and smiled. "You're not angelic woman, not to come off as offensive, but you are pretty. Defiantly more pretty than-"

_"Alex, LZ in thirty minutes."_

"I am too angelic," she sticks her tongue out at him.

Before Soap could say something else I looked at him and he shut his mouth. "All goofiness aside, does anyone have any serious questions? Cause once we're in there I don't want to hear anyone in the comms unless its an emergency."

"Can we eat when we get back?" She glances around, "In seriousness..."

I looked back at her and sighed. "Yes Sergeant, we can eat when we get back. Anything having to do with the mission now or is that it Cassidy?"

"Nope."

Everyone got their weapons ready and the equipment was handed out. This time I remembered to bring the night vision, last time I forgot it almost cost my life. Nikolai hovered over a clearing a little ways, waiting patiently for us to exit the bird.

"We get in and out in thirty-minutes or less. And don't alert the guards, these guys have to radio in every fifteen minutes."

The walk there didn't take as long, but I was surprised to see two guards at the burnt house. My hand went up and the feet behind me stopped. They better not know about that tunnel, or this mission is screwed. I glanced to Soap and pointed to the two guards. He joined my side and aimed at the one to the right. "Three...two...one..." The two guards jerked backwards before hitting the ground.

I opened the door to the house, thankfully there wasn't anyone in here. "Lift up the carpet, passage way under it." Soap raised an eyebrow. "And Luka hasn't found it? Or Makarov?" I shook my head as Ghost opened the hatch. "Makarov knows, it was his idea."

They filed in the passage, but what I didn't expect was corpses. I lifted my bandana over my nose, but there wasn't anything I could do about the water hitting my legs. This reminds me of those places Zakhaev used to send us. Always filled with the dead and the most disgusting places imaginable. But the smell wasn't nearly as bad as it was in those places.

"Thought you said no one knew about this."

"Things change Soap, it has been about ten years now." The hatch leading inside of the base looked as if it hasn't been opened in years. Ghost climbed up and slowly opened the hatch. "Clear up here."

Once everyone was up, I took a quick look around the base from where we are. Doesn't look like anything's changed since I've been gone. "We meet back here in twenty-minutes. Watch out for the spotlights and don't get killed."

I left before anything else could be said, there are a couple things I need to take care of in that torture facility.

* * *

I gripped my rifle tightly in both of my hands, I followed behind Soap as he led us to the building we were meant to be going to. The night was eerie, and the base was oddly quieter than it should be. He stopped as a spot-light gazed over into the area in front of us, and gradually pulled back. Spot-lights are so cliched, and are never useful. We don't speak to eachother, but I don't mind it. Nothing we can really say. Two man patrol, and Soap pulls me behind a couple of crates. They pass... slowly, but they're gone. I always liked stealth operations. Takes a bit of the edge off of shooting, and running for your life. I'm just glad there are no dogs, I hate those stupid things.

As we approach the building, there are two people outside of the door. No choice but to take them out, so on Soap's say - we do so. Quickly hiding the bodies, we sneak inside. It's surprisingly empty, which is scary. None the less, we begin to do our job. Looking for information. Picking up a file, I can't help but ask something, "I heard around base from passing conversations..." I pause for a second to read over another file, "You have quite the rep for being promiscuous."

Soap paused from searching the computer, a strange look on his face. "You could say that I guess." He went back to looking through the files, taking his time sorting through them. "Those men don't remember that they sleep around too."

"Didn't hear it from just men, sweetheart," I smirk slightly, "Males and females."

He rolled his eyes. "Those girls, they seriously have slept with everyone on base except Ghost. They're just around for some eye candy and for the infirmary."

I chuckle slightly, "This base sounds... intresting. I never really could understand people like you and them."

He gripped the desk tightly and looked back at me. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"The whole sleeping around thing. Being whores and what not," I stack another file into my important stack, "Having sex like a bunch of jack-rabbits."

Soap went to say something but kept his mouth shut, returning to his work. "I'm not going to start something like I did back at the base. Alex will kill me and Shepherd will kill her, and me, for ruining the mission."

"Just talk like a calm adult, and don't start yellin' like a twit. I'm stating an opinon that I would like enlightenment on."

Soap sighed and leaned on his arm. "We all have our reasons, I have mine for why I do it, Meat has his reasons, we all do. For some it's a stress reilever, while for others...well you'd have to ask them."

I loudly tisk my tongue, "Just seems disgusting to me, but I guess everyone's different."

He stopped clicking the mouse and tilted his head as he looked at the screen. "Very different...I think we got what we're looking for on this flashdrive so lets get out of here."

I stuff the files into my backpack, and turn around, "Alrighty, sir. But, just for the record, the men on that base, and some of the women are disgusting." Oops, there goes my tongue. I look at the door, waiting for him to lead the way.

Surprisingly he smiled and turned his head to look at me. "We're not as bad as you might think lass, just don't get like them, alright?"

"Not talking as in bad," I don't return a smile, "I mean it's disgusting what you guys do. Nasty. Repulsing. Ghastly. Nauseating. Repelling. Sleeping around is just sickening. Never in my life would I ever do that."

"Good, don't do it. It's like smoking, it's a bad habit." He got a little fidgety as we exited the building. "Something doesn't feel right...Alex, i hate to bother you but are you alright?" After a couple seconds the comms started to crackle to life. _"Remind me to skin you when we get back. I'm just fine, waiting for you in tunnel."_ Soap sighed in relief and looked back at me. "Take point."

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids, "I do smoke, but fucking everything in sight like a God damn rabbit is the most disgusting, appalling thing I can really think of. Who knows where they've been? What diseases they have?" I walk the same way we took on the way here.

"You go after everything in sight like a dog in heat," I wait for the spot-light to pass again, "Disgusting, I'm simply saying that you, and the other males who do are nasty. Remind me never to touch you without gloves."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you. I wouldn't want to contract some kind of new born skin STD." I scoff at the end, "Especially since I don't really have sex. That'd just be awkward."

"Only if you let it be awkward. The men aren't the only ones at fault here, those girls start it, then they get their hearts broken in the end."

I stifle some laughter, "It'd be awkward if I got an STD when I don't have sex. I'm not just blaming the men either, I stated earlier that the women were just as nasty."

"Well I can guarantee none of us have any STD's lass." The hatch came into view, with Ghost and Roach getting ready to enter it. Roach looked a little disgusted, but Ghost was gone before something could be said.

"Then you're just some dirty, thirty year old guy that gets off when younger, more idiotic women fall pray to his smug behavioir," I get ready to start climbing down the hatch, "Some existance." I slide down the ladder.

"You really think I'm that old?" Ghost looked back and shook his head. "Here we go again with your stupid age."

"You're in your thirties, no doubt." I pull my bag tighter to my back, "Getting ready to hit the big four-oh."

Ghost paused and looked back again. "Him and Alex are twins. I thought he was forty when I saw him, it'd be hard to guess him and Alex are the same."

I shrug it off, "He's still dirty and disgusting none-the-less," I pat my arm, it iches," Him and all the other people on base who fuck like jack rabbits."

Soap chuckled as Ghost tensed up. "Ghost is the same way, but he just has Alex." Ghost spun around and glared at him through his sunglasses. "I thought we cleared that up? All you have on that damn mind of yours is sex when what really matters is trust and respect for each other, something you apparently don' t have!"

"Ghost doesn't count, moron." I laugh as if it is obvious, "He's in a mongomous relationship with Alex. They're sleeping with each other. No one but each other. That's fine. But having a different partner every day or so - that's just wrong."

He just rolled his eyes. "He used to be like that...then he had to steal her." Ghost apparently didn't hear the last part, but instead climbed up the latter to get out of the tunnel.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still nasty." I climbed up after them, "What's wrong with being in a relationship with one person who you love? Is that so wrong?"

He sadly shook his head and looked at Alex. "If you want to know anything about why I sleep around, ask Alex. As for love..." He just sighed and joined the group. "Just not cut out for it i guess. I'm done with talking about, okay?"

I shake my head, "Yeah, you're just a man. Couldn't expect you to know. As for finding out why, that's for a later day I do believe."

Alex watched us both before turning herback. "I don't even want to know. Can we just get the hell out of here?" Something dripped from her hand as she placed it in the pocket of her jacket.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." I salute fraudulently as I brush against Soap purposely.

Ghost took a moment to pause and stopped Alex. "Don't think i didn't just see your hand," He looked over at me and pointed to. "You're a medic right? Make this idiot show you her hand."

I don't ask, I just grab Alex's wrist and yank her hand towards me. I let out a low whistle, "Well."

"Fine. I got it caught in some barbed wire in one of the torture rooms. It's no biggy."

"Yeah, if possible chance of any fluid diseases and or tentus is no biggy," I start digging into one of my various pockets.

Her gaze was focused behind me. "I've had worse...but could we do this on the chopper? I think I heard something."

"Yeah, I bet you have - but this could still cause problems," I drop her wrist from my hand, "And yeah, would be better on the chopper."

Alex didn't budge though. "Hmm...I think they know something's up. Those two guards never radioed in, they'll be sending search parties with dogs out soon."

My nose scrunches up, "I hate dogs."

Soap looked at me. "That makes two of us."

I grip my left hand tightly, "Dirty, rabbid things..."

There were voices in the distance with a few barks, signaling the patrols were already out. "Looks like this isn't going to be covert. Nikolai isn't answering his radio so we're on our own if he doesn't get here in the next two minutes or less."

"Well, I have plenty of rabies vaccines...," my eyes trail along the floor, "Plan?"

"I'd say climb the trees to hide them out but they have dogs so that won't work. We'll just have to hold our ground until Nikolai gets his head out of his ass."

I pull my rifle into both of my hands, "Splendid... On a mental note, I will have to kick his arse later."

She smiled. "Let me remind you he woke you up with a very loud blowhorn."

"And now it will have to be twice as hard," I smirk as I look at Soap, "As my father used to say, I'm going to give him such a skelping."

He glared at me and then at the approaching flashlights. "Alex, if i get attacked by one of those dogs I'm not only going to kill Nikolai but I'm going to kill you too." She smirked and grabbed a knife with her damaged hand. "You do that...I'm going to give our friends a little greeting."

"I'm never getting bit by one of those things again," I crouch, aiming my rifle towards the tree line, "Not after last time." I can hear my own voice darkening slightly.

Gunfire went off and then a strangled scream before it was quiet once again, besides for the yelling of the men waving their flshlights around. "Alex must be getting to work on them." There was smirk present in Ghost's voice as a loud yelp was heard and then guns went off.

I just gaze at the floor, listening to those stupid dogs bark. I shake my head to focus again, "Yeah..."

Alex reappeard holding her shoulder, but quickly took her SCAR-H and pointed it in the direction of the flashlights. "Get ready for a firefight, cause there's a lot of 'em."

"Been a while since there was actually a chance of being over-powered," I stand up, holding my rifle firmly, "Refreshing change of pace."

Alex smirked at Roach and turned to him. "Hey Roach, my turn to take the bullet isn't it?" Soap snorted at her and looked through his scope. "No ones getting shot on this-"

I watch as Soap falls down beside me, gripping an area on his arm. I roll my eyes I pull him behind cover, "Well, Soap - this is what you get for being cocky." I examine it closely, "I'll have to do this when Nikolai gets here, I need to be able to focus on it alone. Or else, I might end up taking out something other than the bullet."

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain. "I was trying to be encouraging!"

I pat his chest, "You were being cocky. Now, just lay there and don't stress yourself out, Mr. Tough guy."

"Allleeexxx! You get to shoot when you're shot!" She slid beside him and smirked. "That's because if I don't get to do what i want to do someones going to get it. You on the other hand aren't very intimidating." There was the sound of a chopper in the distance, but it couldn't get here fast enough.

I continue to half-guard Soap, "Oh, look. Here comes a dog to come say hi, Soap. But since I don't know any better, and you whine about the decisons I make... maybe I should let him say hi."

His eyes practically bugged out of his head. "NO! I'm sorry! I'll whatever you say!" Alex smirked and looked over at me. "For the second time on this mission you've given into the sergeants womanly powers, I'd say that's a record," A shot flew past her head and she looked over at Soap. "Nikolai just landed. Lets get him out of here."

I help Soap up, but before we go to the chopper, I take his side arm. I don't care if I don't have to, I shoot one of those piece of shit German Shepherd's between their eyes, "Fucking dogs." I then proceed with Soap towards the chopper.

Ghost jumped into the chopper after Roach and waited to help pull Soap inside. Alex waited outside as everyone got settled in, then got in herself. She looked over at Soap and gave a sad smile. "You feeling alright sweetie?" He nodded and winced as he moved his arm.

I hide a scoff as I pull my back-pack off. I begin to peel back the layers of bullet-proof, and fire-proof vest and the rest of the clothes seperating me from the wound. As I pull back on his sleeve, he winces. I don't say anything, or even change my expression. I open my medic bag and pull out a fine piece of wood, "Might wanna bite down on this."

He rolled his eyes. "I've had a bullet removed before, I'm a bigboy so i can take it."

"Just for that sarcasm, I'm going to remove this as painfully as possible and use every bacterial killer that burns." I glare into his eyes.

"Any other time I'd just tell you to make him suffer, but I think he's learned his lesson sergeant." Alex wacthed us both carefully then locked eyes with Soap.

"Whiney baby..." I pull out a pair of tweezers and carefully remove the particals of bullet fragments. I take my time, humming quietly to myself. I can't help but think, damn this man is hairy.

Soap cringed slightly and bit his lip. "You're next Alex. And then Nikolai's getting skinned alive for being late!" Alex smirked. "I wonder how many coats you can make out of him?" There was some crackling over the radios before a certain Russian accent could be heard. _"You all think that's funny? Well next time I won't come and get you!" _

"You were late to your job. You had one job, Nikolai. ONE JOB!" I mockingly call out while I begin to discinfect Soap's wound.

_"I'm sorry! There were anti-aircraft guns and I didn't exactly feel like dying."_ Alex rolled her eyes. "Then you better feel like dying when we get back to base, well either way I'm turning your ass into a nice coat."

"I'll make a nice rope out of your hair to hang Soap with in the girl's restroom. Since he wouldn't mind it at all," I smirk as I gently sew up the abrasion. Once I have it all nice and closed, I place wrappings over it. "Get that cleaned every day." My hand pats his head jokingly before I turn towards Alex, "Let me see your hand."

She raised an eyebrow but slowly held her hand out. "It's not that bad sheesh! Everyone's acting like I'm dying."

"I could stab you, if you'd like. Give me more to do, then we really could act like you're dying." I start to clean the blood and dirt off of her hand.

"Hmmm...that's a hard choice. I haven't been stabbed in awhile, but you could shoot me if you like."

"Amputation is at the top of my list," I glance up at her, "Automatic discharge with that.

She shrugged and looked over at Ghost. "What do you think?" He shook his head. "I'd rather you not Alex, just be good for once and let Cass do her job."

"Ha." I finish bandaging it up,"I'm done, anyway. Distracting them is always easy." I smugly push Soap over so I can sit down.

Ghost wrapped an arm over her shoulders and she closed her eyes. "Shepherd isn't going to be happy about our cover be blown. I'm thinking I'm just going to kill him, it''d make our lives a lot easier."

"Totally," I glance in between Roach and Soap. The ride over here just about killed my neck, I want a pillow too. My eyebrows dip as I shift uneasily to try and sleep uncomfortably again.

"If you're that uncomfortable you can use my arm."

I glance at him, before poking his arm. I try leaning against it, but I still continue to do my awkward trying to get comfortable, "I hate choppers."

"Just because you sleep uncomfortably in them or just hate them in general?" He looked down for a moment and then sighed. "You can try sleeping the way Alex was on the way here with me."

I blink only once, "In general..." I place my head against his rib cage and glance up at him, "If this leaves this chopper, I will kill every last one of you."

He looked around and chuckled. "Roach is passed out and the two lovebirds over there look like they're sleeping. I don't think you have much to worry about."

"I'll kill you then," I place my legs up on the empty seat.

He wrapped an arm around me to hold me in place and looked away. "I won't say anything. If there's one thing i can do, it's keep a secret."

My throat lets out a scoff as I take my hair out of my bun, it's been up for at least a day now and I hate it. My natural blood red hair just waves out like natural, "I guess I'll have to take your word and watch your actions."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just get some rest, or we can talk if you want, which ever you choose.

"How about you tell me yourself why relationships aren't for you or whatever. And why you sleep around," I peek up at him, "I'd rather hear it from you, than from Alex."

He shifted slightly, looking a tad uncomfortable. "You'll be the first one to know. None of the men know they just think I sleep around for fun, that's not even close to why..."

"Think of it as a bonding process then. I'll tell you something after I learn this mysterious secret."

He gave a sad smile. "When Alex came back from Russia, we were around fifteen then. All we wanted to do is have some fun and party, but things happened at some of these parties, and by things i mean sex. And for someone who had never slept with anyone before, it was nerv racking...you along so far?"

"Understanding..."

"Alright. Well you see, all the girls at our school were whores, they didn't stay with a guy for more than a couple days. But there was this blonde who just got a of a bad relationship and i had my eyes set on her from the moment school started. She was year older than me, but that didn't comfort me any. Alex...well I don't know what happened, but i had planned to sleep with the blonde but ended up..well sleeping with someone else first." He glanced at Alex and then looked at me.

"That was..."

He chuckled. "I'd think looking at her would be enough, but I slept with Alex at our house when my mum and dad weren't home one day. Alex was the first girl I slept with."

"And you still care for her...?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't finished. We started a relationship but we were both on different levels. I said I loved her and she didn't return the feelings. I told myself that was just one girl so i went after the blonde. Dated her for six months before saying i loved her, but i got turned down again. She told me all I was was a sex toy to the girls at the school and that's all I'd ever be. I told myself she was wrong, but every girl after that...it just put me down further. As for the feelings for Alex," He smiled and shook his head. "Somewhere I know I still care about her but I'm not going to ruin what a great relationship she has. She deserves it."

"Well..." I grip my hands together, "I feel like a piece of shit now."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well don't. It's not your fault i'm like this."

"Bleh, I still do. I don't know why, I but I aim to piss people off for some reason," I glance away, "I'm sorry you happened to meet all the wrong girls in life."

He closed his eyes. "Well with this lifestyle it's best to not get into something so serious just to be shot in the head the next day. That's mostly why the guys here do it. They get laid and don't have to deal with breaking the girls heart when they die...pissing people off is a hobby of mine. It's fun to piss Alex and Ghost off, but halarious to piss Nikolai off."

"That's a very negative out look. That's coming from me, too." I cross my arms and readjust how I'm laying. "That shouldn't keep you from wanting to be happy with someone. The fact of the matter is, everyone dies. Everyone will be heartbroken when someone dies - but they'll be able to look back and smile at all the time you made them happy." My eyes gaze directly at the roof, "It's about living in the moment, not about thinking of the future."

"It's happened to so many already. My worry is it'll happen to Alex and Ghost, that's all I care about rate now. Every time we go out on the field there's a chance one of them won't make it back. I would be able to tell either of them their love is dead, i couldn't live with myself...so you could kind of say that i'm in that relationship, they're the relationship I never got."

"You're so depressing," I flick his nose, "The present is a gift. Everyone in it is a gift, cherish and appreciate the gifts you have now. Rather than think of things being bad. You can't want everyone else to be happy, but yourself. It's physically and mentally unhealthy."

He scrunched his nose up. "Fine, I'll give something positive. With me unable to use my arm I might go to get some leave and see my parents."

"See? Now, that's postive thinking."

"You know how i said pissing people off is a hobby of mine?" He smirked evilly over at Alex and Ghost. "Alex is injured too, you didn't look at her shoulder and i saw blood coming through it. It looks like water now, but that means she gets leave too. THAT will piss Ghost off, since she'll come with me."

I chuckle, "I wish I had gotten hurt. I would've gone back to my old base to visit my boys."

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"They're my family," I glance off towards the wall, "They're all I've had for the past four years... Before them, I had nothing."

He smiled. "I remember when I got transferred for the first time. I was so pissed. I was being transferred to the SAS, but even though everyone told me it was an honor, I didn't like the idea of leaving my unit. Those men and women were my family. But Alex got transferred with me so it's different that way. The Rangers will always be your family, but there are such things as a second family too."

"You guys were pricks in the beginning," I cross my arms, "But yes, there are such things as second families. Just sucks when they were the first people you actually called family."

He scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking hard about something. "They are always going to be your family, always. That is one thing that won't change."

"I know, but what I means is, they're the first family I had. Ever. My biological family wasn't. They were. So, it was just harder than it should be, you know?"

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to and it's not a question I should ask...but I do know what you're talking about, Alex is just like you in that way. Our unit was all she had, then it was the SAS, then SPF, and now the one-four-one. She knows how you feel, her family is still there for her but she's just too stubborn to give into them."

I chuckle bitterly at his words, "My mother was a whore, and told me some Irish guy was really my father when he wasn't. Since I wasn't his born, he treated me badly. He beat me. He told me I was nothing. Then my younger brother was born and I was basically pushed out of the picture. I saw my real father, who was Scottish occasionally against my mother's wishes. I was basically told, 'fuck you, you're on your own' when I turned sixteen and was thrown out of the house. I don't have a family to give into. My family never wanted me. What I never could understand is my mother didn't want me, but yet she wouldn't give me to my father."

"Don't really know what to say to you...I guess i coud relate to your father treating youbadly, mine used to beat the shit out of me and my mum...I'm not too good with this kind of stuff, I am not a teddybear. But it's their loss that they don't want you cause now we have you all to ourselves!" He threw his fist up in the air but yelped when pain shot throguh his injured arm. "So our gain for knowing such and intelligent and kind woman."

I laugh at him for hurting his arm, "Yeah, I suppose... You're actually not to bad. I thought you were just going to be another chauvenistic asshole who's ego I'd have to crush, but now I see you in a different light."

He smilled and winked at me. "See, I'm not really that bad. There's just a lot of layers to get through and you got the privelge of seeing whats underneath all of them."

"Oh really? I just think it's because you've already got a soft spot for me." I smile contently, "That's what it really is, mate."

He smirked and yawned much louder than necessary. "Don't push your luck lass...but maybe. How about we get some sleep? We'll need it if we're going to make a coat out Nikolai."

"Push my luck, eh? I'm part Irish, I am Lady Luck." I roll over to where my face is facing towards his chest, "But, aye, we should."

"Mhmm, night Soapy-Boy."

He just grunted in response, too tired to even argue about what I called him.


End file.
